Maid for you
by DarkPhoenix168
Summary: Sesshomaru employs a new maid in his household, but how does he truly feel about all this? Summary sucks I know, sorry. SesshRin
1. Chapter 1

New story ^^ different crowd this time. Lemme know what ya think, and please be honest, it's the only way I can improve. Horribly cheesy title I know, but it was all I could come up with, sorry.

**AN - **I don't own Sesshomaru, Rin, or Jaken. they belong to Rumiko Takahashi

Enjoy!

* * *

Sesshomaru growled in annoyance, his long clawed fingers rubbing his temples. Is business had been doing well enough that he was finally able to work from home, a relaxing change from his office in the city and sleeping on its couch. However, while the stress of traffic, face-to-face meetings, and deadlines had not crossed his mind, he now had new found stresses of his home life. Namely, his manservant Jaken did not know the first thing when it came to cleaning and cooking for him, leaving Sesshomaru no alternative but to hire a maid, the one thing he swore to himself he would not do; he _loathed _the idea of having some slutty blue-eyed Blondie trying to persuade him into doing something completely demoralizing while he was trying to work.

Until about a week ago, he was convinced that Jaken could handle all the work himself, seeing as Sesshomaru rarely came home. Three minutes had proven to him just how wrong his assumptions had been. To start off with, there was a fine layer of dust on almost _everything_, from the pictures to the mantels over the fire place. Another issue was that his bed was not made, even though the drive up had been exhausting, Jaken made _him_ wait for the bed to be made-up, albeit poorly at best. Then came to food. Whatever Jaken hadn`t charred, was grossly under cooked, and the smell made his overly sensitive nose wrinkle in disgust, putting him off his appetite.

So here he sat, looking over lists of agencies and independents for a suitable maid, one that could cook and clean to his satisfaction, yet had enough sense to leave him be. He didn`t need a companion, just another piece of furniture that would serve its purpose. Sighing, Sesshomaru returned to the task at hand, throwing a massive stack in the trash with a loud yet unsatisfying "clunk". Spreading numerous other files all over his desk, he was greeted by the smiling faces of potential maids of various hair, eye, and skin colours. He had already scraped any demon from the list, they were typically aggressive and domineering, two characteristics he already possessed plenty of.

Throwing the next stack of applicants into the same trash bin, Sesshomaru grabbed a much thinner file, containing just a handful of names. Curious, he flipped to the cover of the file, interested in the name. _Priestess Maid Services,_ evidently, they were a service that helped find independent maids households, for a small fee. Flipping open the dossier, Sesshomaru was pleasantly surprised to find that they had quite a high success rate, with excellent reviews. Flipping through the various names in the file, he came across several consecutive words that made that particular maid all the better. _Quite, quick to learn, wonderful cook, efficient, _and _respectful_.

"Perfect," Sesshomaru muttered, looking over her bio. She was young and inexperienced, but she had excellent recommendations from her various pervious employers, all of which stated the same thing her information did. "A quick study," "her work is seen but she is often not" "Polite and pleasant young lady," and "Catches on to new concepts quickly," Glancing at her photo, he was surprised to see that she was quite beautiful, large dark eyes that held innocence, even darker hair that cascaded passed her shoulders and down her back, a stark contrast to her blemish-free alabaster skin.

"Hmph," Sesshomaru muttered. The girl didn't need to be pretty, but it did help her case. She was quiet and respectful. She could do her work without being a bother, and that was all that mattered to him. Looking down at her requirements, he felt even better in seeing that she only required room and board on top of her salary, which she had stated was up to the employer's discretion. Reaching for the receiver, Sesshomaru's long finger trailed tapped the agencies number, waiting impatiently for a voice on the other end.

* * *

Rin stepped delicately from the cab, slipping the driver his fee as she did so. Looking up at her new potential place of employment, her jaw almost dropped at its grandeur. The mansion was simply stunning, all brick with ivory-covered walls, big windows seemingly opened the mansion up to the world, yet they were hidden behind large trees and were also quite dark. Picking up her suitcase, she heard her feet softly crunch on the gravel road as she walked toward the imposing double doors. Knocking much too softly for anyone to hear her, Rin steeled herself for another louder knock when the door flew open.

Rin stepped back slightly in surprise. She had never _seen _such a beautiful and yet imposing creature. She had been told her employer was a demon, but that he had been certified. Even so, she expected something resembling a monster, certainly not _this._ Tall, with beautiful silken silver that fell to his knees, two symmetrical magenta stripes on both sides of his cheeks, complimented nicely with the blue crescent moon on his forehead, pointed ears, and two piercing golden eyes.

"Rin Higurashi?" he more stated than questioned, those golden eyes narrowing.

"H-hai." She stuttered softly, bowing low to her new employer. Sesshomaru let out a huff of breath through his nose. While he wouldn't say it, he was pleasantly surprised that her profile picture had hardly done her justice, for she was far more beautiful in person. Her bio had been spot on about her being quiet and meek, proven firstly by the fact that if he didn't have his sharp ears, he doubted anyone would have heard her soft knock.

"Follow me." He said curtly, leading her inside the mahogany paneled-hall. Stepping gingerly inside Rin placed her suitcase on the floor and turned to shut the door, easing it gently without any loud sounds. Turning around, she was surprised to see that Sesshomaru was staring at her over her shoulder, though he remained unspoken, his eyes said it all. Blushing slightly, Rin focused her attention to her suitcase, only to see a small green imp struggling with it.

"W-wait, you don't have to-" her words were cut short by the icy daggers the imp shot at her, giving her death glares over her suitcase.

"Jaken will take your suitcase to your room and give you a tour and your chores. I expect dinner at 6 o'clock sharp and not to be disturbed before, during, or after. Jaken can handle any questions you may have, however, if there are any for me, speak now." Sesshomaru stated curtly, snapping Rin out of her daze and giving no indication that he noticed Jaken's cold shoulder toward her.

"Oh, U-ummm" Rin stuttered, taken aback by the sudden statement. Swallowing thickly, she gathered her courage to respond to her Master's crushing looks. "What would you like for dinner, Sir?" she asked gently, hoping he wouldn't notice her fidgeting fingers.

Sesshomaru arched a perfectly sculpted eyebrow before turning away and walking back to his study. "Whatever you decide will be fine with me, provided you make it well" he said without turning around.

Letting out a quiet sigh, Rin focused her attention to the struggling imp, watching it drag her suitcase down a hallway to her right. Hurrying after him, she attempted to ask if he needed help, but held her tongue at the memory of his glare. Figuring small talk was also off the table, the two walked on in an uncomfortable silence, allowing Rin to take in her surroundings. The hallway was filled with vases and ornaments seemingly selected with expensive-looking tastes, yet they remained classical and held a certain charm. Seeing Jaken stop outside a door, Rin patiently waited while the green creature struggled with a key, finally inserting it in the lock resulting in the door swinging open and revealing her new room. It was simple, a bed, a desk equipped with a chair and lamp and an adjoining bathroom. Rin stepped inside it, casting a quick glance around, assessing her surroundings. Upon seeing the window, Rin gently opened it, relief washing over her when she saw it opened to reveal an immaculate garden.

Turning to Jaken, Rin was still socked to see his glare. She had assumed it was due to the weight of the suitcase, but it seemed like it wasn't the issue. Unceremoniously, Jaken threw her suitcase on the floor, tossing the keys in the same fashion. "There's a manila envelope on the desk," he squawked, gesturing to it as he spoke, "it has all your chores for the day and a map of the manor. Some rooms are marked with a red _X_, you are not to go into those rooms. Everything on the map is labelled so simply a _child_ could do it. Unfortunately, as the Master's manservant, I am extraordinarily busy and simply cannot babysit you. Read the map, do your work, and be effective, and do _not _bother me with stupid questions. Good day." Effectively ending his brief conversation with the girl, he turned out of the room, slamming the door as he did so.

Rin stood there for a moment, frozen in place. Slowly, she sunk down to the bed, lying on her back staring at the ceiling, releasing a huge breath from her lips. _What have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

So...what did ya think? Reviews please!


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter ^_^ thanks for the support guys, hopefully this meets standards and expectations! I get that this is starting of slow, and I'm sorry for that, I'm going to try and pick it up soon.

**AN -** I do not own InuYasha, no matter how much I wish I did.

* * *

Rin stepped lightly down off the ladder, gathering up the ladder and duster with both hands. Returning them to the storage cupboard, Rin glanced at her watch, noting the hands said it was 4:43. Sighing, Rin pulled out her map and began navigating her route to the kitchen, taking note of any hallway that could possibly be familiar. So far, she had completed most of her tasks on the list, but there was still plenty to do.

After donning on her black dress and apron which was to be her uniform, Rin pulled out the papers in the envelope, studying the map carefully. Thus far, it seemed the only rooms she was not allowed in were rooms that resembled studies and an old library. Slightly confused, she turned her attention to the other areas of the map, noting the kitchens, dining hall, supply closet, and the master's bedroom, areas she couldn't afford to get lost in; her sense of direction had always been poor. Folding the map and slipping it next to her keys in her pocket, Rin picked up the second piece of paper, relaxing slightly at the size of it. Reasonably sized, there was a note at the top stating that Rin would report to Sesshomaru in the morning for a new task list, meaning that all she needed to do for the rest of the day was clean the dining hall, bedroom, and the massive front hall, the last task which would take up most of her time. Glancing down at her mother's watch, one of the only things she inherited from her, Rin noted the time was around quarter after two, and judging by her master's punctuality, dinner simply could not be late.

Rin returned to her map, trying to remember the route she'd originally taken to get to the front hall. Stuffing it into her pocket, Rin walked down the hallways to a pair of grand double doors covered in beautiful engravings and adorned with gold handles. Pushing them open, Rin softly entered the dining room, shutting the door silently behind her. While shed already been in the room once to clean it, it was still breath taking. High ceiling that boasted a crystal chandelier illuminating the long cherry-wood table in the center of the room, now polished to a shine thanks to her, on top of a parsley-pattered cream rug.

Avoiding the expensive-looking rug, Rin walked around the table to the small white door that led to the kitchen, pushing it open. The swinging door softly vibrated shut behind her, and Rin made her way over to the stoves, which, while not the cleanest, would suffice for at least one night. Opening the fridge, she noticed that she would have to purge it as soon as possible; some of the food was less than edible. Grabbing what looked like fresher vegetables, Rin turned her attention to the freezer, thankful that there was almost no freezer burn on any of the meat.

Pulling out an expensive looking cut of steak, Rin looked at the ingredients she had accumulated. Taking a deep breath to steady her nerves, Rin rolled up her sleeves and set to work chopping up and onion and pouring olive oil into a skillet.

* * *

Sesshomaru lifted his head from his laptop, noticing the clock stating the time at 5:56. Being nothing if not prompt, Sesshomaru lifted his frame out of his chair and sauntered around his desk. Walking down the curved flight of stairs, Sesshomaru took note of the lack of dust in the front hall; evidently, the new girl could do her job well. Most of the surfaces were polished and perfected, giving off a light lemon cleaner smell.

Picking his way across the hallway, Sesshomaru came to the tall doors that led to the dining room, where his tiny manservant Jaken stood at attention. Bowing low, Jaken opened both double doors to the dining room, which was now in a state of spotlessness. His father's table reflected light from the chandelier, and the carpet was seemingly spotless.

Looking toward the end of the table, Sesshomaru noticed that his seat now held a placemat, newly shined silverware, and a plate of filet mignon with asparagus and mashed potatoes.

Pulling out his chair, Jaken smugly invited his Lord to sit, then proceeded to fill the empty wine glass half-way with an elegant pinot noir, and resumed hit spot beside his Master and waited patiently for orders.

Glancing around, Sesshomaru took note that their chef was no where to be seen. Shrugging his shoulders, Sesshomaru returned to his meal, cutting out a small slice of the steak, Sesshomaru tested it on his tongue. His eyes widened slightly at the taste. Though he would never admit it, the food tasted better than it smelt.

Finishing his meal quickly and in silence, Sesshomaru stood, startling his small manservant out of his daze.

"A-are you finished my Lord?" Jaken questioned, eagerness to please evident on his face, "shall I call the girl?"

"No, do not disturb her. You may clean up the dinner dishes and then you are dismissed for the night. I shall see you in the morning."

"Yes my Lord." Jaken stammered quickly, picking up the dinner dishes as he went.

Sesshomaru turned from the table to the double doors and was about to push them open when he heard the sound of breaking dishes come from the kitchen. Sighing in exasperation, Sesshomaru continued on walking toward his bedroom, ready for an early night.

* * *

Rin walked cautiously into the master bedroom, careful not to touch anything other then her assigned duties. Marching straight toward the king-sized bed, golden silk sheets folded carefully in her arms. Placing the pillows carefully on the ground, Rin gently pulled the comforter and stripped the sheets off the mattress. Unfurling the clean sheets, Rin smoothed them over the mattress, careful not to leave any wrinkles on the bed spread. Returning the comforter to it's proper place, Rin gently lined up the pillows at the base of the headboard.

Sighing lightly, Rin turned on her heel to exit the room, only to come face to face with her employer. Shocked to see him appear so suddenly caused the young woman to stumble backwards, landing in a seated position on the bed.

"Ah, Lord Sesshomaru! I'm so sorry, I-I didn't mean to..." she trailed off, straightening the bed spread she had ruffled from sitting on it. Straightening up, she stpp at attention, her eyes downcast in hopes she wouldn't be reprimanded.

"Do not worry about it. If your work is done, you may retire for the night. I expect my breakfast at 8, and I request that this time you remain in the dining room from now on, I can't afford to lose anymore china plates."

"Yes Sir." Rin spoke softly, as her Master moved aside and gestured with his arm towards the door, effectively dismissing her. Walking quickly out of the room, Rin didn't notice her Lord's eyes following her until she shut the door and was out of his sight.

* * *

Well? Slightly Shorter then last and kinda lacking I guess...but I'm going to try and get it going soon. Reviews?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three ^^ I know that this might be progressing a little slowly for some of you, but I kinda want to make this one a little longer. I apologize in advance for any spelling mistakes, I can't sleep because there's an open house for a job tomorrow and I'm really excited/nervous for it and it is currently 3 am.

Warning:..none yet ;)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own InuYasha

* * *

A loud buzzing pierced the silence of the small room, startling Rin from her restless slumber. Rubbing her eyes and groaning, she rolled over on her side to turn tap her alarm off. Staring at the glowing numbers, it took some time before she was coherent enough to register the time. Forcing her heavy body off the mattress, Rin swung her legs over the edge of the bed gracefully, touching her toes to the cool wood floor.

Stifling a yawn, Rin pulled her slender arms above her head in order to relieve the stiffness they felt. Standing up, Rin walked over to her closet and pulled out her maid's uniform. Slipping out of her nightgown, Rin folded it up and tucked it under her pillow, keeping her tiny room neat and manageable.

Satisfied by her appearance in the black dress and apron, a pair of black flats were added to the ensemble before Rin made her way to the kitchens for breakfast. Swinging open the kitchen door, Rin was greeted with the smell of something burning and a small imp running spastically from stove to sink, a thin trail of black smoke following the frying pan he was carrying.

"Jaken?" Rin asked timidly, causing the imp to drop the now ruined frying pan in the sink with a clatter.

"That's Master Jaken to you, silly girl!" Jaken barked at Rin, embarrassment evident in his face, though he tried desperately not to show it.

"My apologies, Master Jaken," Rin muttered, testing the new title on her tongue, "but what are you doing?"

"I'm cooking stupid!" Jaken snapped, opening his mouth to say more, but stopped mid-thought, closing his beak and turning back to the still-smoking dish in the sink.

Deciding not to press the matter further for fear of incurring more of Jaken's wrath, Rin walked over to the fridge and searched inside for breakfast, and was surprised to be met with an absence of eggs; especially considering she had seen them the night before. Confused, Rin turned to Jaken to ask, but stopped when she saw the open carton on the counter beside the stove. Closing the fridge door, Rin moved onto the pantry, fishing out a loaf of bread after seeing no mold had infected it.

"…"

"Hmm?" Rin asked, unable to her Jaken's mumbled question.

"I said, 'where did you learn to cook?' learn to open your ears!" Jaken grumbled, returning to the charred mess on the pan.

"Then learn to speak up!" Rin retorted, surprising Jaken for a moment at her sudden burst of attitude. "My foster mother, Kaede." She continued, turning back to the eggs she was currently poaching. "Everything I know about taking care of a home I learned from her."

Jaken looked at the girl from the corner of his eye, noticing how a saddened look had crossed her face from talking about her foster mother.

"Master Sesshomaru doesn't like the egg yolks to be fully cooked through." Jaken commented, throwing the pan into the trash, giving up on salvaging his mistake.

"Oh! Th-thank you!" Rin stammered, snapping out of her daze and removing the eggs from the pan, placing them next to the toast on the plate.

Jaken hmphed as he left the kitchen, narrowly avoiding the swinging door. Giggling slightly at Jaken's antics, Rin too left the kitchen to set the table, using the only untarnished piece of silverware she could find. Rin risked another glance at her watch. 7:56. She breathed a sigh of relief. Her Lord's exact scheduling was going to take a toll on her, of that much she was sure. Speaking of her lord, he had stepped into the grand dining room not ten seconds after she had set down the plate.

Rin stood at attention quickly, clasping her hands behind her back and backing away from the off to the side of the room, Rin watched as Sesshomaru maneuvered around the corners of the table with ease, seating himself in the chair that Jaken pulled out for him. Seemingly paying the young woman no mind, Sesshomaru busied himself with his breakfast. Neither one of the servants spoke as their master gracefully ate, not wanting to offend or insult the dog demon.

"What was burnt?"

Their employers voice startled both Jaken and Rin, his deep baritone cutting through the silence of the dining hall. Jaken and Rin both glanced at one another before Jaken turned to his Lord.

"My Lord-"

"I burnt something." Rin blurted out, interrupting Jaken, suddenly very aware that both Jaken and Lord Sesshomaru were both staring at her. Focusing on the ground, Rin steadied her nerves before continuing, "I was making breakfast and I got distracted and...I'm sorry."

"I see," Sesshomaru said, his eyes never leaving the delicate creature that was his maid, "see to it that it doesn't happen again, do you understand me?"

Rin winced slightly, her master's voice was curt and commanding. "Yes sir" Rin half whispered, her face not looking up from the floor.

"I'm finished."

"U-uh, yes sir!" Rin squeaked, hurrying to her masters side and removing the dishes and cutlery, her mind too focused on her task to notice the deep inhale her Master took in her presence. She did however, notice Sesshomaru quickly rising from the table and turning to leave the dining room, stopping at the doors themselves.

"I want that burnt smell gone by tonight, as well as the silverware polished, kitchen cleaned out including a list of any and all ingredients you think you may need, main stairwell finished, cobwebs off the chandeliers, and laundry done. Jaken will put it the laundry room for you and he will also serve me lunch at noon. Have it ready." he spoke shortly, though not out of anger or spite. With her task list given, Sesshomaru exited through the double doors, leaving both servants alone in the dining hall. Without a word to the other, Jaken too left the room through the double doors, leaving Rin to take the doors to kitchen to begin her long list of chores and an even longer day.

* * *

A little shorter this time, sorry. Brain is going into scumbag mode for me...review? Oh, and I would like to thank Moving Motionless for a simply wonderful review^^ thank you :D


	4. Chapter 4

Baaaaack ^^ I liiiiiive. So sorry about the lack of updates, but the brain, it likes messing with me. I like this chapter, little rushed in some parts I feel though, and a little slower-paced in others. Tell me honestly what you think please, I'm officially a review addict ^^;

**AN - I do not own InuYasha **

* * *

Rin slumped against the stainless steel oven, simultaneously removing the bandana from her forehead. She sighed lightly, checking her watch. She grimaced when she read 11:23. She had spent three hours cleaning the kitchen and had barely made a dent in the other chores her new master had ordered her. Getting gingerly to her feet, Rin stepped lightly over to the fridge and pulled out the sandwich ingredients and put the kettle onto boil.

Throughout the next half hour, the only sound in the massive kitchen was the chopping of Rin's knife, preparing the vegetables and meat for her Master's lunch. Her sandwich pieces were organized on a plate, a small selection that she hoped would please the demons pallet. Tea was next; all she had to do was pour it from the kettle to the tea pot and let it steep. Rin opened the cupboard where the tea was stored, thankful for the instructions that Jaken had left her in preparing the tea; with the variety of herbs and tea leaves, it was all too easy to mess up and create and awful tasting brew.

A gentle aroma filled her nose, not sweet per say, but gentle, subtle in its favors. Rin sniffed the tea; her nose tingled slightly at the smell. It was pleasant but…it was missing something. Rin put a finger to her lips, her eyes perusing the list of ingredients that sat on the shelf. Her gazing stopped at a jar labelled "lavender petals." Picking up the jar, Rin took of the lid and sniffed them, smiling when she realized that they were still fresh. Plucking only a small amount, Rin opened the lid of the kettle and hovered her hand over the steaming water. Rin bit her lip; if she did this, she could lose her job, and on the first day too!

"Is the lunch ready girl!" Jaken's screeching voice came in through the door, complimented by the loud banging that startled her into accidentally drop the flower petals into the tea.

"Oh good! It is," Jaken exclaimed excitedly, practically jogging over to where Rin stood, frozen in shock.

"U-um, no wait! Master Jaken I-"

"Be quiet silly girl!" Jaken snapped at her, effectively cutting her off, snatching the top of the pot from her hand and balancing the tray of tea and sandwiches before exiting out of the swinging door, leaving Rin standing by the counter in shock. Closing her mouth, Rin turned to the jar of lavender, still-open on the counter-top. Closing the lid, Rin replaced the jar in its proper spot and swallowed thickly. She was fired; there was no question about that.

Looking down at her list tucked safely in her apron, Rin unfurled it with shaking hands and scanned the remaining chores. Her brow creased in concentration, her deep breaths calming her down slightly.

"_He won't fire me over tea, would he?"_ Rin thought, "_Either way, I won't give him any other reasons to get rid of me, not today."_

Determination set in her mind, Rin folded the list back in her pocket and took the same door her superior had left .

* * *

"Your lunch sir." Jaken's voice came from the door, balancing a tea tray with a small platter of sandwiches for him.

"Thank you Jaken, place it here." Sesshomaru said without looking up from his work, gesturing to the right side of his desk. Placing the tray carefully down on a side table, Jaken took the sandwich plate and placed it to the side of his Master's arm. He then set up the strainer over the tea cup and poured the brown liquid from the pot, slightly confused at the tiny purple flower petals being caught in the tea. Jaken's eyes widened even further when he noticed that the stupid girl had put something _else_ in his Master's tea.

"Jaken," his master's stern voice cut into his thoughts, causing him to jump slightly.

"Y-yes, Sesshomaru-sama?" Jaken asked, his voice quavering.

"My tea?" Sesshomaru asked, looking over at Jaken with piercing amber eyes.

"W-well, ummm," Jaken stuttered, his gaze switching from the cup of tea in his hand to his Master.

"Now," Sesshomaru commanded, either unaware or uncaring as to his servant's worries.

"Y-yes Sir…" Jaken muttered, defeated as he gently placed the cup and saucer above the plate of sandwiches before bowing low; at the wave of his employer's hand, Jaken scuffled out of the room, desperately searching for the maid who had messed up his Master's drink.

* * *

Sesshomaru heard the door shut and Jaken's feet padding down the hallway seemingly in a great hurry. He shook his head, his eyes returning to the papers stacked up against his desk, various contracts and letters from other companies urging him or a business deal. Sesshomaru sighed, rubbing his temples. The whole _idea_ of him working from home was based on the concept that it was _going _to be relaxing, not swamping him with even more work then he already had.

Setting down his pen Sesshomaru absentmindedly reached for the cup by his right arm, his thoughts to mixed up to even register the aroma before taking a sip. He paused when the taste of the liquid hit is tongue, his eyes opening at difference. Pulling the cup away from his lips and gently sniffed it. It was different then his normal, but what was it?

Testing the tea once again, Sesshomaru took a bigger drink of the liquid and let it sit on his tongue for a moment before swallowing, trying to determine what that taste was. Whatever it was, it wasn't revolting; it was actually pleasant to his sensitive pallet and nose.

Standing up from his desk, Sesshomaru strode over to the tray where the strainer lay and examined it. His finger dipped into the mass of herbs and leaves and sought out a tiny purple petal. Sniffing it as he did the tea, Sesshomaru paused as his senses became aware of the tiny flower's name. Lavender.

Replacing the tea strainer, Sesshomaru picked up his cup once more and swiveled the remaining brown liquid in the cup, musing his next step. On the one hand, his servant had blatantly disobeyed his instructions, on the other, she hadn't done anything horrible. Draining the cup, Sesshomaru placed it on the tray, his thoughts now on the young maid currently folding his laundry and cleaning his household.

He scowled, thinking of that morning when she had reached down to pick up the breakfast dishes, her scent had hit him like a wave, intoxicating and irritating at the same time. It never happened around other women, even the ones he had dated, but her scent had let him craving it, wanting _more_. His teeth grinded together, he hired a maid to work, not to distract him.

Rubbing is temples, Sesshomaru stared out his large windows overlooking the garden, his father's pride and joy. His house was once a union of his father's and mother's, one of the only good things to come out of their arranged marriage. In the beginning of their marriage, his father had tried his best to make it work, giving his new wife a beautiful garden in the courtyard, filled with various flora, circular walkway, and a beautiful fountain filled with rare koi. Sesshomaru and his father, however, had been the only two ever in the garden, his mother absolutely hated it and refused to step foot in "that filthy place" as she put it. About two years into their marriage, his father started to waver and his mother, fearing for the loss of her income, had conceived an heir for the empire, and for a while, it had satisfied his father. However, that was all his father seemed to be with them, satisfied.

When Sesshomaru was five, his father and mother divorced, his mother fighting more over jewels and money then she did him. Even though he had been forced to split his time between his mother and his father's new family, which at the time consisted of him and a pregnant Izayoi, he always felt like unwanted, his mother had wasted no time in letting Sesshomaru know he had failed in keeping their father to stay with them. Turning away from the window and his memories, Sesshomaru returned to his work, settling in for an even longer day.

* * *

The ladder wobbled slightly at the addition of Rin's slight weight, her fingers gripping the sides of the ladder until her knuckles turn white. Gulping down her fear, she proceeded up the ladder, taking one cautious step at a time. Gripping the feather duster in her right hand, Rin flicked her wrists in circular motion, ridding each spider of his home and removing all the dust, revealing a shining gold surface.

Examining her work on the section of the chandelier, Rin returned to the floor on slightly shaking legs, she wasn't all that keen on heights. Steeling her courage once more, Rin moved the ladder to the other side of the lights, her mind repeating Jaken's chastisement he had given her in the laundry room.

He had run in the middle of her second load of laundry practically fuming, screeching at top volume about how had screwed up the Master's tea and how she should be fired on the spot. Rin did her best to explain how it was all an accident, but Jaken cut her off by saying that neither he nor the Master cared for petty excuses. After his little spiel, Jaken left the room in a huff, the incident at breakfast obviously forgotten.

Rin stepped up to the top rung, placing her two feet on the step and bent over with the feather duster to sweep up the last few cobwebs off the glistening lights. Rin's feet gently lowered her figure down the tall ladder, one step at a time. She had only made it down three steps when she slipped.

A sharp gasp escaped her lips, squeezing her eyes shut and preparing for the worst. She felt her fall cut short by a strong pair of arms holding her petite frame. Feeling the wind being knocked out of her body, Rin flung open her eyes to the sight of her employer standing over her, his eyes staring at her own.

Rin remained there, frozen in his arms, her heart only speeding up after her fall. She opened and closed her mouth, trying desperately to find her words.

"S-Sesshomaru-sama, I-I uh…"

"Are you unharmed?" Sesshomaru's smooth voice cut through her words and thoughts, his eyes tracing up and down her body, telling himself that it was purely to see that she was unhurt.

"Y-yes sir, I'm so sorry sir! I d-didn't mean to…I-I mean…" she trailed off, unsure of what to say in the situation, a blush creeping onto her cheeks and her heartbeat speeding up even faster than it already was.

Sesshomaru merely stared at the beautiful flushing young woman in his arms, her hands creeping up to her mouth, unsure of where they should be. He felt her body shift in his arms and, almost reluctantly, he set her down on her feet gently, his hand remaining on the spot between her shoulder blades as he steadied her.

Rin felt the ground beneath her feet and a hand on her back keeping her balanced. Her face felt warm as she looked up at Sesshomaru, his head tilted slightly and his eyes questioning.

"U-umm, th-thank you sir," Rin said quietly, her eyes breaking the contact by looking downward. She felt humiliated as she gulped down the lump in her throat, fearing her termination.

"See to it it doesn't happen again," Sesshomaru said coolly, removing his hand from her warm back and strode past her quietly. It wasn't until he reached the double doors that lead to the garden that he paused and said , "Thank you for the tea."

* * *

Well? worth the wait? Big big thanks to **all** my reader and particularly my reviewers, I love you guys so much, keep being **awesome^^**


	5. Chapter 5

Updated ^^ so sorry about the slow update, but here it is, hope you like it ^^ reviews please, I will update more if yous do

**AN - I don't own InuYasha**

* * *

Rin replaced the dishes in the china cabinet with graceful fingers before locking it shut and fitting the key onto the small ring she carried. It had been less than a week since her first arrival at the manor, and she felt she had adjusted to her life quite nicely. After the ladder accident, all chores involving heights and the ladder specifically were now handled by Jaken, something she found odd, but chose not to question. Her Lord had instead given her the task of picking up the groceries herself by no later than the end of the week as well as giving her the task of serving him his tea, a task she had only been chastised for once.

It had been the day after her fall; Rin had prepared the tea, but had not added the lavender, fearing that her Lord did not notice her little mix up. After pouring him his cup, Sesshomaru had only taken a sip before he handed it back and sent her away to, as he said, make it properly. Confused, Rin asked what she had done wrong, to which he replied that she had left the lavender out.

Rin giggled softly at the memory, feeling a pleasing warmth spread through her stomach at the thought that she had done something right and managing to please her Master. Retreating to the door that led to her bedroom, Rin turned the key that opened her room and stepped lightly inside.

Opening her closet door, Rin pulled out one of her own dresses, and slipped into it quickly before releasing her hair from the confines of its ponytail. Stepping into a pair of dainty flats, Rin grabbed her shopping bag filled with everything she would need for the day and slipped out her door, locking it behind her.

Rin made her way to the large front hall, her feet light on the mahogany as her hair flowed loosely down her back.

"Rin."

Her pace was interrupted by a deep voice; turning, Rin saw her employer walking down the stairs, a brown manila envelope in hand.

"These are the funds that I trust will suffice for the food," Sesshomaru stated, hander her the brown envelope, which she gently took, "be back no later than five, the car service will take you anywhere you want to go and the driver should help you."

"Um, thank you sir," Rin said, looking up from the envelope. Fortunately for Rin, her stutter had disappeared in her short time being here, her employer's silent actions, while still a mystery, had ceased shocking her since she learned to accept it.

"You may go now," Sesshomaru said, gesturing to the door. With a low bow, Rin took off, her steps light and graceful, yet hurried. Upon opening the door, Rin turned around and looked at her Lord who still stood there on the steps watching her go. Pausing for a brief instant, Rin flashed him a smile on impulse before heading out the manor, shutting the door behind her.

Sesshomaru just stood there in stunned silence as he watched his maid go, his mind still replaying the smile she had sent him. It was, even for him to admit it, beautiful, especially on her. Sesshomaru returned to the present and slowly ascended the steps to his office, shaking his thoughts loose so as to prepare them for the rest of the day, but he could not forget that silly little smile she had placed on her lips.

* * *

Rin felt her cheeks heat up enormously as she stepped towards the car; she just smiled as a reflex and hadn't meant to be so impulsive about it. Slipping inside the small black car, Rin felt her flushing cheeks slowly calm as she quelled her embarrassment.

Settling in the seat, Rin reached over to hand the driver instructions to the market, but was interrupted by the side door open.

"Move over," a voice squawked, its owner pushing her aside as he shuffled disgruntledly into the car. As Jaken sat in the car with his arms crossed over his chest, Rin couldn't help but stare at the small green imp in confusion.

Jaken just sat in the seat next to her, crossing his arms and keeping his eyes shut in frustration.

"What!" he snapped after a few moments of silence between the two of them.

"Um, what are you doing Master Jaken?" Rin asked politely, hoping it wouldn't send him off on one of his little hissy fits.

Jaken just glared at her, "the Master has instructed me to assist you in the grocery shopping, he apparently feels that you are inadequate to go alone."

"Oh," was all Rin thought to say.

Handing the directions to the driver, the black car sped away, the tension and the silence in the back seat becoming unbearable after just a few moments.

The bustling crowds of the market jostled Rin and Jaken as they made their way around and through the stalls and shops, smells and fragrances wafting through their noses and enticing them. Rin risked a backwards glance at Jaken, the corners of her mouth curving as she enjoyed his amazed look at the market place.

"Enjoying yourself, Master Jaken?" she teased lightly pulling open the door to the butcher's and holding it for the small green imp.

"H-huh? O-Oh…I suppose it's…nice," he finished lamely, trying to avoid the hanging meat in the butcher shop.

Laughing lightly at his antics, Rin approached the counter where a beefy muscled man stood waiting, his arms crossed and his face sour. Jaken grimaced at the imposing man, reaching up to grab Rin's sleeve, fearing that if she had gotten hurt, his Lord would kill him.

"Um Rin?"

"Yes, Master Jaken?"

"Can I talk to you about something?" Jaken murmured, eyeing the imposing butcher wearily.

"In a minute O.K?" Rin said gently, removing Jaken's hand from her arm and stepped up to the counter with a bright and friendly smile, "good morning Takeo, here's the list of things I need and the address to take them to as well as a map."

The man stared at the list the girl handed him, his scowl still eminent on his features. Moving away from the counter, he marched over to Rin and stood a foot away from her, pausing before crushing her into a tight hug.

Jaken just let his drop to the floor as the bulky man laughed and smiled, holding Rin out at arm's length looking her up and down.

"Rin honey! It's been too long, how are you? Do you eat well? Sleep well? How's work?"

Laughing kindly, Rin patted his hand, "I'm doing well thanks, works just fine, I have a new employer and he's really kind and I really enjoy the work. How's the mother and baby?"

Chuckling, Takeo slipped behind the counter and took her list and directions, staring at the map, "They're doing well thank you, she's starting to speak and mommy's got her and full with her; we can't thank you enough for helping us with her first three months."

"It was no trouble, I loved the time with them, if you ever need me again just give me ring, I'll write down my number for you."

Looking over her list, Takeo started to tally up her bill on the register while Rin wrote down her phone number on a slip of paper.

"Alright Rin, that's a grand total of $253.76, but for you that'll be-"

"I won't accept a discount Takeo, I never have, here's $260.00, keep the change and deliver it to the address as soon as you can, Okay?" Rin said, handing the cash to the butcher, who begrudgingly accepted it.

Walking lightly out of the store, Rin turned toward the stalls of fresh fruit, with Kaken following closely on her heels before he was yanked back into the store.

"Just so you're _both _aware," Takeo growled dangerously as he loomed over Jaken, "Rin is universally loved around here, if we hear _anything _about you two mistreating her, we _will _make your lives difficult, is that understood?"

"Y-yes sir", Jaken gulped, shrinking under the bulky man's stare.

"Good," he said grinning before pushing Jaken out of the store.

Jaken sat frozen, blinking away his disbelief at the events that had just transpired.

"Master Jaken?" a concerned voice said, bringing him back to reality, "where were you? Are you okay?"

"Y-yes, I'm f-fine," Jaken stuttered, trying to regain his composure, "u-um, where to next?"

Rin giggled, "fresh fruits and veggies and then home; what do you think Lord Sesshomaru would like for dinner?"

Jaken stared up at the young woman, "you mean he didn't tell you? He has a dinner function this evening and will be out of the manor for the night."

Rin's face turned from the broccoli she was smelling, "Oh, really? Well, I guess that solves that issue."

Jaken nodded, but couldn't help noticing that she seemed a little crestfallen at the news.

* * *

The ride home had been as uneventful as the one there, but the unbearable tension and awkward silence as since dissipated between the two, as Rin chatted aimlessly about how Takeo was an old foster sibling of hers, and that the baby was her godchild, while Jaken boasted about his past before Sesshomaru, but vowed quickly that he would never return to that, knowing that he now served the great and powerful Sesshomaru.

Arriving at the manor, Rin thanked the driver profusely, leading him to the kitchen and placing the groceries on the counter before dismissing him. Filling the cabinets and refrigerator quickly, Rin returned the wicker baskets to their rightful spots. Glancing at her watch, Rin gasped slightly at the time, and hurried off to finish her latest duty before retiring for the night.

Grabbing the bed sheets from the cupboard, Rin quickly slipped up the stairs, not bothering to change into her uniform before changing the sheets of the master bedroom. Noticing that the door was slightly ajar, Rin gently knocked on the door before pushing it slightly open.

"Sir?" she asked quietly, peering into the room. Her head bowed and she flushed when she saw her lord looking at her from his full length mirror, his head turning towards her as he prepared to finish his tie, complimenting his three piece suit perfectly.

"I-I'm so sorry sir, I didn't mean to intrude. Master Jaken had told me that you were going to attend a function tonight, so I assumed you were out."

"Do not worry about it, you may come in and finish your chores," he said, stepping towards her and opening the door wider.

Stepping inside, Rin placed the sheets on the bed and stripped it quickly, making it just as fast and smoothing out the creases in the sheets.

Stepping quickly from her work, Rin gathered up the sheets in her arms and made to leave the room before stopping in front of her Master.

"Oh, Lord Sesshomaru, here let me- "Rin started, placing the sheets down on the floor and moving her arms towards his tie, stopping herself before touching him. "F-forgive me sir, I was out of place," Rin said flushing, and clasping her hands in front of her.

The pause between the two of them become uncomfortable, until Sesshomaru decided to break it.

"It's alright, Ms. Rin."

Rin looked up, the blush on her cheeks still emanate against her alabaster skin.

"Sir?"

"You may if you wish," Sesshomaru said, gesturing to his tie.

"Ah…Oh," Rin stammered, finally understanding. Stepping up bravely to the tall and handsome dog demon, Rin gently grasped the two ends of the red tie and began to knot it. Finishing her Pratt knot, Rin tightened it gently and dusted the lint off the tie.

Stepping back from her work, Rin looked up at her Master, who was glancing at her with a softened look in his amber eyes.

"Rin."

"Yes Sir?"

Stepping towards the hallway, Sesshomaru stopped at the door before turning towards Rin, "Thank you."

* * *

**well...Reviews please...I'm addicted to the bloody things**


	6. Chapter 6

Baaaack Sessh/Rin fans ^^ soooooooooo sorry bout the long wait, but between work and no inspiration and other stuff, I've had no time to update, PLEASE FORGIVE ME!

loves you all ^^

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or it's characters.**

* * *

Sesshomaru replaced his cup to his saucer as he swallowed the remains of his tea, the gentle breeze ruffling his silver hair as a potential business partner, Mr. Yao, chatted on endlessly about, in Sesshomaru's opinion, unimportant and trivial things. His hands came to fold in his lap as he tried desperately to focus on their current topic of conversation, the task made harder thanks to Mr. Yao's second wife, some sort of European supermodel with a chest size that could probably smother her in her sleep, as she laughed and giggled disgustingly at practically anything her husband said, her manicured hands only covering her face for show.

Sesshomaru straightened up, his hands unknowingly floating up towards the knot in his tie, touching it gently; he scowled when he realized what he was doing, it had become a habit ever since the night he had let the maid do it, a moment of weakness he swore would never happen again.

"Sesshomaru? Is something the matter?"

Sesshomaru's head jerked towards his guest, forcing his face to calm and removing his hands form his tie.

"No, of course not, my apologies."

"You just seem distracted, are we boring you?"

"Not in the least," Sesshomaru lied, "please continue."

"Well, as I was saying I-"

"Angie," a small voice interrupted, causing the three adults to turn towards the small child tugging at the woman's dress, his body language wordlessly conveying what he was too scared to say out loud.

"What is it now?" the woman almost sighed exasperatedly, her face turning to the kid that just came up to her elbow.

"I, um, I need to uh…" the kid stammered, faltering when embarrassment crept into his cheeks as he noticed that both his father and host were now looking at him, his legs wobbled as he hoped the woman would get the message.

"If you need to go to the bathroom just go, don't interrupt us!" she snapped, pointing towards the house and turning away from the little boy as she dismissed him.

Sesshomaru watched as the boy practically waddled towards the house, his jaw clenched as he hoped the child didn't wet himself in the middle of his house.

"Kids, aren't they wonderful?" Mr. Yao laughed, patting his large belly with his right hand.

Sesshomaru smiled, his mind wondering why on earth people had them in the first place and vowing to never have any of his own.

"They're just darling, aren't they Sesshomaru," the woman opposite him laughed, leaning over to prop her chin in intertwined fingers and elbows on the table, her low cut dress leaving nothing left to the imagination.

"Charming," Sesshomaru replied through gritted teeth, trying to look at anything but her massive chest or her feral grin.

* * *

Rin moved through the halls of the manor, drying her hands on a tea towel as she quickly checked her watch. Sighing lightly, Rin perked up when she heard the door shut and footsteps shuffling down the hallway. Judging on the size and pace, Rin assumed it was Jaken coming in to bug her about some trivial matter he needed solving. Turning around the corner, Rin arrived in the great hall to meet the pattering footsteps, only come face to face with a small, confused, and almost sacred looking boy.

"Are you okay?" Rin asked gently, startling the little boy into jumping abruptly.

"Um, uh, I uh," the small boy stammered, his cheeks burning read and his knees knocked tight together as he looked down at his shoes, tears pricking the corners of his eyes and he started sniffing.

"Hey now, easy, it's alright," Rin cooed softly, coming to her knees as she lowered herself to his eye-level, the towel coming up to gently wipe away his tears. "Do you need to use the bathroom?" she asked gently, watching as the little boy sniffed and nodded. "Okay, come on then, let's go," she said gently smiling, taking his small hand in hers as she stood up and guided him towards the facilities.

A flush emanated from the bathroom door followed by the tap flowing; Rin smiled to herself as she continued washing the pots and pans in the sink, trying to make a dent in her work before she had a mad rush.

"All finished?" she asked, turning to the little boy as he approached her cautiously, her smile lighting one on the kid.

"Yep!" he grinned, watching as she removed her rubber gloves and knelt down to meet his eyes.

"Washed your hands too?"

"Uh-huh," he nodded, holding out his hands, "see?"

Rin gently sniffed his hands, the clean smell of soap reaching her nostrils; she giggled lightly.

"Good," she said happily, standing up to look down at the boy, "now you better go back to your Mommy and Daddy, they're probably worried about you."

"Oh," the boy murmured, his hands drooping as his smile faded, his eyes shifting to look at the floor.

"What's wrong?" she asked kindly, concern evident in her voice

"Daddy and Angie are busy and don't want to play with me, I don't think the miss me too much."

"That's not true-" Rin started.

"Will you play with me?" The boy asked, suddenly eager and alert again, a broad smile gracing his features once more.

"W-Well, I have work and-" Rin felt her words fail her as the boys smile faded and he hung his head once morel; she sighed and curved her lips into a kind smile once more, "but I guess it can wait."

The boy nearly jumped for joy at her words, arising a laugh out of the young woman, "but we have to play outside, alright, I don't want to break anything."

"Yesyesyesyesyesyesyes," the boy giggled, grabbing her hand and tugging her towards the kitchen exit, "let'sgolet'sgolet'sgo!"

"Alright, alright," Rin laughed, following the little boy out into the garden, listening to his chatter away about everything in his life.

* * *

Sesshomaru growled as he searched his halls for his assistant, hating that he needed to leave his guest to go look for him. The little boy hadn't left for more than thirty seconds before the wife had complained about the lack of soy milk and Sesshomaru, having sent Rin in to finish her chores, left the table to find Jaken.

His footsteps left no sound as he wandered down the halls, his eyes catching sight of Mr. Yao's little boy standing the center of the front hall, a look of confusion and worry etched on his face.

"Are you okay?"

A gentle voice startled the little boy and caused Sesshomaru to slip behind a wall and remain out of sight. He watched as his maid entered into his field of vision, he hands drying themselves on a green towel and a gentle expression on her face. He saw her kneel down to arrive face to face with the boy, gently wiping his tears away with such tenderness and care he may as well have been her child. The boy was then led gently by Rin's hand towards the bathrooms adjacent to the kitchen, the kind smile still on her face.

"Sir?"

Sesshomaru turned from the scene to cast his eyes on his assistant, his jaw clenched as he tried to regain the composure that he thought he was about to lose.

"Mrs. Yao demands soy milk for her tea, see to it she gets it," Sesshomaru snapped, leaving Jaken standing in the halls as Sesshomaru made his way back out to the garden and his guests.

"Sorry about the wait," Sesshomaru apologized, returning to his seat and addressing his guests, glancing over at the house and feeling slight relief at the sight of Jaken puttering towards them with a jug of milk in his hands.

"Your milk, miss," Jaken said professionally, placing the small white container next to the model.

"Mm," was all the response he got while the woman poured a drop into her tea before tasting it slowly on her tongue.

"So, Sesshomaru," she stared, her chest almost spilling out of her dress, "back to our original conversation; do _you _ever think of having any children?"

Sesshomaru gulped his tea before responding, "I've never seen myself as a father figure, too busy with work and other things to find someone let alone have a child."

"So you're saying if the right- ah -_ woman_ came along, you would?"

Sesshomaru cast a quick glance over to Mr. Yao, who was too busy indulging himself in the dessert tray to notice his wife's flirting.

"I suppose so," Sesshomaru chose his words carefully, "but I have yet to find one."

"Perhaps it's staring you right in the face and you just don't know it," the woman simpered, leaning even further over the table, her red lips curving into a devil like smile.

"I _highly _doubt that," Sesshomaru kept himself from sneering at her as he responded coolly.

"Lighten up on the man, Angela," her husband commented though a mouthful of food, "he'll find some lucky lady, why, just the other day…"

Sesshomaru breathed a sigh of relief as his guest took the reins of the conversation, pretending to listen while his eyes looked over around the garden, landing on movement in one of the farther corners of the garden. Tilting his head slightly, Sesshomaru saw his maid giggling and laughing with a beautiful smile on her features while she knelt down to talk to the little boy.

Sesshomaru felt his shoulders relax at the sight of the two of them together, tough he didn't understand why or for what reason. Unbeknownst to him, Mrs. Yao noticed Sesshomaru's wandering eyes and followed them, her face contorting into a scowl when she saw how the scene affected Sesshomaru.

"If you'll excuse me," she quipped, removing herself from the table, startling her husband out of his mile long story.

"Shall we adjourn to the living room, then?" Sesshomaru asked, reluctantly pulling away from the sight of Rin happily showing the small child different flowers and their names.

"Unfortunately not, we need to be going I'm afraid, but we'll talk about the business deal later, alright?"

"Very well then," Sesshomaru agreed, standing with his guest as both men walked towards the house to pick up the man's coat and see him out.

"-and that's a purple hyacinth," Rin finished, pointing to a beautiful purple flower that just peeked over the stone walkway.

"You know a lot about flowers, Miss Rin," the young boy commented, looking up at Rin with gleaming eyes.

Rin laughed, her peripheral vision catching movement in the form of a curvy super model stepping up the stone drive, and angry look gracing her features, twisting them. Standing up abruptly, Rin, pulled the little boy up with her gently, his eyes curiously wandering to what had disrupted the two of them.

"Your mom's coming," Rin told him gently, feeling the little boy grab the hem of her dress in his tight fists.

"She's not my mama."

"Pardon?"

"She's not my mama, she just married daddy; mama isn't around anymore, she got sick an' died," the little boy explained sadly, burying his face in the hem of Rin's dress.

"Oh. I'm so sorr-"

"_There _you are," a voice snapped, followed by a manicured hand snatching the small child on the wrist and tugging him away harshly, "come on, we're going home."

"But, I wanna play a little longer-"

"I'm sure the help has her duties," the blonde woman cut him off with a cruel glare, the hold on his wrist tightening as she cast a glance up and down Rin's form before sneering, "I think her _master _might need tending to, she has to earn her pay after all."

Rin gasped slightly at the woman's cruel words, their meaning not lost to her as she gulped down a lump in her throat. Bowing low to the two of them, Rin politely excused herself before quickly leaving the garden to slip into the servant's entrance.

Smirking in triumph, Mrs. Yao dragged her step son towards the front entrance, meeting her husband and apologizing on his son's behalf. A quick shake of the hands by Sesshomaru and Mr. Yao sent him on his way; his second wife, however, chose to plaster her body to his before planting a kiss on Sesshomaru's cheek, her red lipstick leaving an imprint.

"Remember Sesshomaru, the right woman could be right in front of you this entire time," she giggled as she waved, dragging the little boy down the steps toward their car.

"Slut," Sesshomaru growled, his hand furiously wiping away any remnants of the woman's lips.

Hoping that any red left on his cheeks were from his own magenta stripes, Sesshomaru turned from the front entrance to find Rin, needing to convey his orders for the evening and to ensure she had everything else under control. Pushing open the kitchen doors, Sesshomaru stepped lightly into the stainless steel room, his eyes finding her bent over a soapy sink, her back to him and her arms finishing up the remnants of his lunch dishes.

"Rin," his voice cut through the room, commanding and authoritative.

"Yes sir?" Rin responded, quieter than usual and almost empty.

"After you finish the dishes, you're free for the evening; you don't need to prepare or cook dinner, our lunch was filling, thank you."

"Thank you sir."

Sesshomaru turned from his maid, intending to leave the kitchen before a nagging sensation made him turn and ask; "is something the matter?"

Rin turned slightly to Sesshomaru, the corners of her eyes meeting his before responding; "no sir."

"Did she say something to you?"

Rin visibly stiffened at his words, her shoulders sagging and her hands pausing in their work as she mulled over her choices in words.

"She-um-she-"

"Tell me," Sesshomaru commanded, inwardly cursing at himself for making her flinch at his voice.

"It was more of an insinuation than anything else," Rin mumbled, not so quietly that it escaped Sesshomaru's sharp ears.

"Which was…" Sesshomaru pressed, knowing almost full well what Mrs. Yao had told Rin.

"She insinuated that you-um," Rin stuttered, something she had not done since her fist week with him, almost over a month ago now. Taking in a deep breath, Rin resumed her explanation, "she insinuated that you hired me for a less than savory reason." She finished, her eyes casting themselves into the soapy dishwater, trying not to meet her employer's.

Sesshomaru stood impassively at the door, his cool mask giving away no indication his true feelings on the matter.

"I see."

Sesshomaru watched as his maid removed her rubber gloves and reached into drain the dirty water, flicking the beads of water off her fingers. Keeping her head bowed, Rin turned to the exit where her boss stood, wondering how she was going to leave the room without disturbing him.

"Do not worry about it," came Sesshomaru's voice, surprising Rin slightly, "do not let anyone of _her _calibre drag you down to her level, am I understood? _I _hired you, which should say all that it needs to on its own."

Finishing his sentence, Sesshomaru turned to leave the room, leaving a stunned maid in his wake, her thoughts wondering if there is anything her employer could do that could still surprise her.

* * *

**Well? **Reviews and I'll update faster, I promise ^^


	7. Chapter 7

At it again^^ hopefully the spelling and grammatical errors are significantly less this time, and I'm sorry for the slow updates, but work and other shit just pile up and GAH!

...Enjoy^^

**AN - I own nothing of InuYasha **

* * *

The whine of the vacuum cleaner came to a halt and faded into silence as the young maid turned the machine off, wiping her brow with the back of her wrist. Sighing, Rin picked up her checklist from one of the side tables, her wrist flicking quickly as she checked off her final item of the day. Stowing the paper in the pocket of her apron, Rin coiled up the machine and replaced it in the closet at the end of the hall, her hand shutting the door softly so as not to disturb anyone.

As of late, the head of the house had been extremely agitated and aggravated by the smallest of things and while he didn't snap at her, he had given Jaken several lectures over the past several days for simple things like mixing up a document or misplacing the phone for five seconds. Because of this, Rin was now extra careful with her goings-on in the house, opening and shutting doors quietly, tip-toeing around the house, and preforming her kitchen duties with a certain slowness so to keep from making too much noise, not that her employer was in the mindset for food. Almost every minute of the day Sesshomaru was locked in his study, working tirelessly on some business venture, deal, or partnership that was currently on the table.

Maneuvering through the house as silently as she could, Rin slowly ascended the staircase and gently knocked timidly on the heavy wooden door that lead to the study, pushing it open with equal slowness when she heard the deep voice telling her to "come in."

"Sir?" Rin asked gently, peering around the door to look at her employer, who was currently bent over a document, his brow furrowed in concentration.

"Yes?" Sesshomaru asked, looking up from his business reports to meet the deep brown eyes of his maid, the rest of her body hidden by the for until she shyly stepped out from behind it, her hands clasped in front of her.

"I've finished with the list you gave me, is there anything else you would like me to do?"

"Yes, actually, there is," Sesshomaru told her, replacing his pen on the desk next to his laptop, "I'm having another luncheon tomorrow and I would like it if you made it for the guests, understood?"

"Yes sir."

"Don't forget to prepare the dining hall for tomorrow as well as polishing the silverware and cleaning the china, if you require anything for tomorrow food-wise, let me know within the next hour or so."

"Yes sir."

"Also I will be working late tonight, so I request dinner here tonight."

"Yes sir."

"That will be all, you may leave" Sesshomaru dismissed her curtly, his eyes immediately returning to his work, indicating to Rin that she was fee to go.

"Yes sir, thank you sir" Rin murmured, bowing low before making her exit out of his study, the shutting softly behind her.

Sesshomaru looked up as he heard the soft click of the door, sighing as he rubbed his temples with the tips of his long fingers. The past few weeks had been agonizingly painful for him as far as his business was concerned. Several of his partners had hinted that they thought he was making fools out of them, something Sesshomaru had no recollection of doing so. In result, he had had multiple dinners, lunches, and charity events in an attempt to retain his partnership with many of them, attempts which were successful, but stressful none the less.

As if to add to his annoyance, it appeared that several eligible bachelorettes had managed to get a hold of his phone number, although how they managed he never could figure out, yet it resulted in endless calls and texts from the gold digging females, giving him the ever constant headaches; thankfully, his maid had caught on to his short temper, and had decided to act as quietly as possible, giving him a little peace and comfort.

Turning his now bleary eyes to his computer's screen, Sesshomaru began scrolling through his e-mails and other work documents, his other hand still rubbing his forehead. Opening his drawer, Sesshomaru rifled through his pens and other items before he managed to dig out his bottle or Advil, unscrewing the cap only to find an empty bottle in hand. Growling, Sesshomaru threw the bottle in the garbage in anger, cursing at the women who kept badgering him with their constant texts and calls.

Dragging his fingers through his silver locks, Sesshomaru shut his eyes tight at the sound of his phone ringing, praying to whatever deity was out there that the crazy sex-driven women had _not _gotten his home phone number; the cell number was easy enough, his home phone, however, would never allow him a moment's rest.

"Hello, this is Sesshomaru," he spoke curtly, holding the phone about a foot and a half away from his ear as a loud booming voice vibrated through the phone.

"Sesshomaru! It's been a while, how are you?"

Sesshomaru grimaced at the sound of the voice, "Mr. Hanomuri, hello; yes, it has been a while hasn't it?"

"Ha ha ha, always without the sense of humour eh? And I thought I told you to call me Shinto, didn't I? At any rate, I just called to make sure that we're still on for tomorrow and you haven't suddenly decided to cancel at the last minute, have you?"

"Yes, our business lunch is still all set for tomorrow."

"Good good, now, about this little business we have…"

Rin slipped the plate of pork roast onto the serving tray alongside a glass of red wine, the knife and fork already neatly in place. Picking up the wooden tray, Rin made her way slowly up the curved staircase, her soft footsteps doing their utmost to remain silent.

Standing in front of the study door, Rin balanced the tray of food in her arm before quietly knocking on the door and slowly opening it with her free hand, pushing it with her back. Peering inside as she did before, Rin noticed that her employers head was bowed and his head was in his clasped hands, his amber eyes squeezed shut.

"Sir?" Rin asked quietly, slipping into the room and gently placing the tray of food on his right hand side, her hand gently coming to touch his shoulder.

Looking up from his position, Sesshomaru immediately shut his eyes once the light his them, his headache refusing any relief from the fading sunlight. Regaining his composure quickly, Sesshomaru took a deep breath before speaking to Rin.

"Yes, what is it?"

Rin stood pensive for a moment, trying to come up with a way to speak her mind without any harm, unintentional or otherwise.

"Are you feeling alright sir?"

Sesshomaru risked yet another glance at her, his own words being carefully chosen. Had it been Jaken, Sesshomaru would have sent him off and chastised him for being nosy or disrespectful, but with Rin 's words were only asked out of kindness he could somehow tell that.

"I…have a slight headache," Sesshomaru half-lied to her, "I'll be fine, you may go about your business and preparations."

After dismissing her, Sesshomaru heard the door shut softly and her gentle feet slipping down the staircase as she left to her work, leaving him to his own.

She had been gone not ten minutes before his sharp ears picked up the sound of her light footsteps retuning, this time it was not followed by a knock at his door, but a small click as it was swiftly opened followed by her footsteps in his study. Without a word to her employer, Rin made her way soundlessly over to his desk and placed a glass of water next to his hand, followed swiftly by a small bottle of pills. Just as quietly as she came in, Rin left with her soft feet padding down the hallway as he listened through the closed door.

Picking up the bottle, Sesshomaru examined it quickly before his eyes softened when he read the label as being Advil. Picking it up in on hand, Sesshomaru cast his gaze to the door while he unscrewed the cap. He felt as though he should resent the young woman for insulting his pride by insinuating that he couldn't handle a simple headache; but, he just couldn't bring himself to, the same reasoning that brought him to thinking her questions were not about interrogation but out of concern.

Chasing down his medication with a mouthful of water, Sesshomaru turned to his dinner, grateful to his maid for both the food and the medicine, praying that it offered him a swift release from his aggravating ailment.

* * *

"-I still can't believe that guy nearly jipped me, I mean, come one, it's me we're talking about here."

Sesshomaru merely grimaced a smile and nodded at his lunch companion. Unfortunately for him, the business conversation had ended about half an hour ago yet Sesshomaru was forced to listen to his partner ramble on and on about the most aimless of ideas and stories, most of which pertained to him and some one night stand he had.

"Well, here I am going on and on about my adventures, but you haven't said a word about yours. Come on, spill; there must be some luck lady in your bed?"

Sesshomaru nearly choked on his wine at the comment, regaining his composure quickly before looking his business partner in the eye.

"I'm afraid that there is no such person, Mr. Hanomuri, I've been too focused on the business for such things."

"Really? That's too bad, and call me Shinto, remember?" he chastised lightly, cheeky grin still plastered on his face. "Are you sure, cause I know some very fine young looking girls that would be just dying to-"

Sesshomaru was saved from Shinto's ramblings by the opening of the dining room door as Rin entered the room, her feet swift and her head bowed as she made her way over to the table to retrieve their dishes.

The two men were silent as the young lady gathered up the china on a silver tray, Sesshomaru's jaw clenching as he followed Shinto's eyes, which were tracing Rin's figure with keen interest out of the corners of his eyes, the corners of his lips curling up in an almost sinister-like smile. Rin left as silently as she came in, bowing before she did so.

"So," came Shinto's disgustingly sweet voice, "Sesshomaru, you naughty dog you!"

"Excuse me?"

"How long have you been hiding _that _pretty little thing?"

Sesshomaru felt his fingers twitch as he tried to keep them from balling into a fist, "I beg your pardon?"

"It makes sense now why you haven't a woman around, not when you've got a maid to do _all _the wor-"

"Rin is not employed for _that _sort of service," Sesshomaru practically growled, "she is here as my maid and that's it."

"Sure sure," Shinto said blasé-like, waving his hand, "she's not _employed _for that, but that doesn`t mean you can`t get anything. So tell me, and be honest now, what she like, _outside _of work?"

"As I just mentioned, she is not here for that reason, I don't have a _need _for it."

Shinto just smirked, "no? What a shame then."

Sesshomaru's head tilted ever-so slightly to the side, "and just what do you mean by that?"

"Simple really," Shinto commented, leaning back, "She looks like that kind of girl you wouldn't get bored with easily, pretty face and all that, I don't doubt her body isn't half bad either. What I wouldn't give to have _her _as _my _maid. How much did you get her for?"

Sesshomaru felt his control slip away from him gradually, the insufferable man in front of him chipping away at his calm demeanor. "This is not the middle ages, Mr. Hanomuri, I didn't _buy _her, she is employed by me until she quits or I fire her."

"Really?" The interest in Shinto's voice raising it an octave, "then you wouldn't mind if I stole her from you?"

Sesshomaru's jaw visibly twitched at the last comment, "actually, I would mind. She is a valuable employee, does her work well and with no complaints."

"That's the _only _reason?"

"As I have made that plainly clear, what other reason is there?"

"Hmph," Shinto murmured, taking a sip of his wine, "she cleans the floors right? So if I spill wine on the carpet she'll come running, right?"

"I'd rather you didn't" Sesshomaru said curtly, "that rug is easily worth more than your entire dining room. Now if you don't mind, I'd rather we get off the topic of my maid and back onto our business conversation."

"Alright then, fine," Shinto conceived, "spoil-sport," he muttered under his breath.

* * *

Rin walked gracefully through the halls of the manor, her mind going through the task list her employer had set down for her, hoping that she had not missed a single item.

A sharp click was heard at the end of the hallway, alerting Rin to another occupant in the vicinity. Jerking her head up, Rin looked up just in time to see the white suit and bleach blond hair disappear behind through a door.

_Probably on his way to the bathroom,_ she thought, hurrying her steps along the corridor to meet him, though she didn't particularly want to as his eyes sent her tremors down her spine.

"Sir?" Rin called gently, slowing her pacing as she approached the door, slightly ajar from its recent occupant.

"Sir?" Rin's voice increased in volume as she became aware of where exactly they were. Leaning her hand against the doorframe, Rin tried once more, "Sir, please, you can't go in there, Master Sesshomaru doesn't want anyone in-"

Her words were cut off when she gently pushed open the door and found herself in what could only be described as a drawing room, cloths covering what appeared to be easels and sparse furniture, the heavy drapes descending all the way to the floor covering what Rin assumed to be large windows overlooking the garden, all based on the position of the house they were in.

"-in here," Rin finished, her wide brown eyes searching the room for any sign of their guest.

Turning back to look at the door, Rin felt unease settling in as she worried that her employer might become enraged at her being in the room, guest or no. Turning on her heel, Rin made to leave the room until-

BAM!

Rin felt the wind being knocked out of her as she hit the floor, hard. Looking up from her winded state, Rin met the cold green eyes of Mr. Hanomuri staring down at her, his smile never melting the icy glint they held.

"M-Mr. Hanomuri, what are you-"

"Shh, now, Ms. Maid, if your employer hears the two of us, he'll get quite mad, won't he."

"I-I suppose so but-"

"What am I doing?" he finished for her, "you're not that stupid I hope, surely you can figure it out, seeing how you've been in this position with your employer before haven't you?"

Rin just gaped at him, her mind unable to procure an argument that she knew he would believe.

"In any event," her attacker continued above her, pining her arms above her head harshly, "I have a proposition for you."

"Wh-what?"

"I would like you to come and work for me, at an increased pay of course, and better benefits then you're getting here."

"I don't underst-"

"_Sex _my dear, _sex. _I'm ten times the man your doggy master is, and I can bet you that I can make you feel better than that _dog _ever could."

"Wha- No! I don't-"

"Don't worry, I'll give you a sample first."

At his words, Rin felt his hand slide up her thigh, pushing her dress up further in the process.

"Wait! No- don't – Stop!" Rin nearly screamed, her hand breaking free as he used his other one to grip the shoulder of her dress, a loud ripping sound echoing through the empty room, tears pricking the corners of her eyes.

"This'll only take a second, stop struggling."

"No, please – Stop!" Rin cried, pounding her fists against his chest, as she desperately tried to push him off, the tears now spilling out of her eyes.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!?"

Both of the room's occupants froze at the sound of the voice, their heads turning to see Sesshomaru standing in the halls light, his amber eyes flashing dangerously and his face livid.

"What's going on?" he asked more quietly, his tone becoming dangerous and deadly.

"I-I," Rin stammered pulling herself from beneath the guest, her body shaking as she gripped the torn shoulder of her dress to hold it up.

"I thought you were told _never _to come in here." Sesshomaru told her, his voice icy and never once losing its dangerous edge. "Get out."

"S-sir I-"

"GET OUT!" Sesshomaru suddenly roared, frightening Rin as she bolted past her employer, the tears that had fallen during Shinto's attack now met with others as she fled down the hall to her room, unsure of where else to go or what else to do.

* * *

"Well, that was a little harsh, wasn't it?"

Sesshomaru turned his glare to Shinto, who was currently sitting up on his rug, the top buttons of his shirt undone and his fingers running through his hair, his smug look still plastered on his face.

"I was just messing around, no need to get so-"

"Get out of my house," Sesshomaru growled, his voice keeping its deadly edge.

"Is that anyway to treat a partner?"

"No. But it is a way to treat someone who violated something of mine."

"Yours?" Shinto laughed coyly, "I thought she didn't _belong _to you, that she was just an _employee, _or is there something you're _not _telling me?"

"Get out; I'll have Jaken escort you." Sesshomaru told him once more, tuning on his heel to leave the room and his guest.

"Or are you just pissed that she might want me?"

Sessomaru stopped in his tracks, his eyes turning to look over his shoulder at Shinto once more, his murderous glare intensifying at his words.

"You're severely delusional if you actually _think _that _any _woman actually wants you for anything more than your money; and I doubt forcing yourself on someone makes them want you. In any event, I believe we're done as business partners, considering I can't have anyone who so blatantly slanders his own reputation, it just wouldn't look good. "

Shinto's face finally fell at Sesshomaru's final icy words, and his mouth opened in protest only to close it again once he felt the small hand of Jaken grip his shoulder, the little green imp glaring at him with beady eyes.

"You'll regret this, Sesshomaru," Shinto snarled, standing up to his full height and following Jaken to the front door.

"_That _I _highly _doubt," Sesshomaru snarled back, turning from his now former business partner to retire to his study. "Jaken."

"Y-yes sir?"

"When you're done with the scum I want you to lock that damned door again, is that clear?"

"Y-es sir; but what about the rest of Ms. Rin's chores?"

"Finish them off for her," Sesshomaru instructed, looking her house guest squarely in the eye, "I think she's had enough for today."

* * *

**Well? Review? Please please please?**


	8. Chapter 8

Well? Baaaack^^ I wanted to keep my lovely readers in suspense, but I simply couldn't bear it, so for your patience, an extra long, extra gooey chapter ^^

Loves to all my reviewers and readers.

Review Review Review ^^

**AN - I do not own InuYasha**

* * *

Rin replaced the frying pan back on the draining board, her eyes still heavy with worry and confusion. It had been four days since the incident with Mr. Hanomuri which resulted in Sesshomaru yelling at her for the first time, scaring her worse than she ever thought possible.

She still remembered his livid face; it haunted her while she cried herself to sleep that night, fearing the worst in the morning. Surprisingly, the worst never came. Rin had awoken fearful and unrested, her maid uniform crumpled from all of her tossing and turning from the night before. A sharp knock at her door startled her even further, prompting her to respond with a shaky "yes?"

As it happened, it was Jaken who had responded, informing her that their employer requested her to turn over her old and torn uniform and to don on her spare for the time being, at least until the tear was fixed.

At breakfast, Sesshomaru never even made eye-contact with her, much less talk to her; he merely ate and then left without a word to her. The story was the same with each and every time they encountered one another, even when they were walking through the halls; Rin would often avert her eyes from his, turning them to the ground and keeping a wide berth between them.

Rin sighed as her mind returned to the task at hand, reaching into the soapy water and pulling the drain plug, watching as the water swirled down into the drain, half wishing she could disappear like the water did. The tension in the household had become unbearable, neither one of the two of them doing anything to ease it.

Striding away from the kitchen, Rin moved towards the study almost grudgingly, her employer instructing her to meet him after the breakfast dishes were finished, something she immediately feared.

Standing at the heavy wooden door, Rin stopped walking, swallowing her fear and raising a shaking hand to the door, raping on it with soft taps she knew no human ear could pick up.

"Come in."

Rin complied, pushing open the door and stepped lightly into the room, shutting it quickly behind her and steeling herself for the worst.

"Rin," Sesshomaru began, his tone seemingly colder than what she was used to, "this Friday there is a charity gala being held and since I have agreed to go, it leaves this house empty that night; therefore, you are free of most of your nightly duties."

"Then, may I go out for the night?"

Sesshomaru looked up at his shaking maid, making eye contact for the first time since Mr. Hanomuri's visit, him mind mulling over her request.

"Very well," he sighed, "provided you finish everything before you leave, I have no qualms about it."

"Thank you sir," Rin murmured, bowing low to him, turning to take her leave.

"Rin-"

"Is that everything, sir?" Rin asked softly, turning back to face the floor as her body faced her employer.

Sesshomaru paused for a moment, his words dancing tauntingly on his tongue and some part of him begging him to release them.

"That's everything, you may go."

Bowing low once more, Rin made her way out of the room, the door shutting softly behind her. Sesshomaru ran is fingers through his hair, a sigh passing his lips as he returned to his work.

* * *

Sesshomaru strode down the curved staircase, his three-piece suit immaculate in every sense of the word, hugging his body in every right way. Checking his silver watch, Sesshomaru adjusted his cufflinks as he realized he was well within his time frame to leave for the function. Looking up from his cuffs, Sesshomaru eye's met a young woman in a simple dress, a silvery colour lightly patterned with blue and yellow butterflies and splashes of the respective colours scattered in triangle patterns along the dress.

"Ms. Rin?"

Rin nearly jumped at the sound of his rich baritone calling her name, turning towards the stairs and casting her wide brown eyes to meet his amber ones. Clutching her purse tightly, Rin swallowed thickly before standing at attention at the bottom of the stairs, her feet silently shuffling as she waited for his leather Armani shoes to touch the wooden floor.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Rin bowed low to him, her voice soft and almost laced with sadness, or perhaps it was fear.

"Do you have a date for the night?" Sesshomaru asked, ignoring the nagging feeling in his chest at both the sound of fear in her voice and the idea of her out with another man.

"Huh? Oh, no sir, I'm spending the night at a friend's place." Rin explained, averting her eyes by looking at the wooden floor, a habit quickly becoming incredibly irritating to Sesshomaru.

"A friend?" he pressed lightly, curiosity nipping at the back of his mind, edging him to question her.

"Yes, he and his wife had a baby a while ago and they haven't had time to themselves, so I offered to baby sit while they went out for the night." Rin explained, a light blush dusting her cheeks, "they just informed me that they've arrived at the drive, so I'm afraid I need to be on my way. Enjoy your night sir," Rin finished, bowing to her master before turning to the front door, her tiny flats making a slit clicking noise as she left Sesshomaru standing by the stairs, his mind torn between saying what he meant to when they stood in his office mere days ago, and remain silent, keeping the boundary between servant and master blatantly obvious.

Before he had decided, Rin had reached the front door, pulling it open and slipping gracefully out, the imposing doors shutting gently behind her. Turning on his heel, Sesshomaru made his way towards his garage, adamant about driving himself to any and all events he accepted, refusing to wait on some driver's schedule to get him to and from his own events. Stepping towards his sleek black Aston Martin, Sesshomaru's mind was still on the petite woman who had left him by the stairs, and what was missing.

The last time he had seen her by the stairs, she had flashed him a brilliant smile that stayed with him all day, her mood so happy and light it seemed to infect the entire household; yet, now, after he had snapped harshly at her, she seemed to have withered like a rose left out of water, its lustrous colour fading into an ugly and damaged brown. For some reason, it bothered him more than he thought it should, a tight constricting feeling worming its way into his chest at the thought of her unhappy.

Shaking his head in hopes of clearing his thoughts, Sesshomaru unlocked his car and stepped into the black vehicle, the beast roaring beneath his touch. Backing out of his garage, Sesshomaru turned his car around in the drive and took to the street, the machine roaring as he sped towards the hotel, hoping the wind cleared the thoughts in his head that were stirring up unknown emotions inside him.

A million lights flashed, blinding Sesshomaru the moment he alighted from his vehicle as what felt like a million reporters and journalists scrambled to the front of the pack, desperate to get a shot of Sesshomaru and perhaps some lucky lady of the evening. Needless to say, they were slightly disappointed when he stepped out of his car dateless, but berated him none the less with senseless and stupid questions.

"Sesshomaru! Sesshomaru, over here!"

"Look this way, Sesshomaru!"

"Sesshomaru-"

"Hey! Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru kept his face impassive as he waved off the camera-crazed paparazzi, them being akin to parasites, feeding off the embarrassment and humiliation of the famous and elite, never once considering the emotions of feelings of others. Scoffing at the snapping photos and flashing bulbs, Sesshomaru made his way to the doors of the hotel, stepping up the carpet only to disappear into the dark doors.

Giving his name to the slim receptionist with straight streaked blonde hair, Sesshomaru looked around at the reception hall, the men in their tailored suits and the woman in tight and colourful ball gowns, all mixing and meandering about with each other, chatting, laughing, and drinking to their heart's content.

Grabbing a champagne flute from a passing tray, Sesshomaru took to the floor, knowing his public image had to be maintained, with or without cameras in his face.

"Sesshomaru! How are you?"

A fake, business-like grin affixed itself to Sesshomaru's features as he responded "Mr. Li, long time no see."

* * *

As far as Sesshomaru was concerned, the night could not have gone smoother, his brief talks with the other business partners had re-enforced the previous, and had given him at least six new potential ones, all of which agreed to lunch or dinner with him within the next month. Smiling as he chatted with several other well-known men, Sesshomaru sipped his champagne, only his second glass of the night, and most likely his last; he rarely drank much at parties, particularly while driving.

A flash of pink caught his peripheral vision, and he watched out of the corner of his eyes as a well-done up blonde woman sauntered up to him, her white teeth flashing just as much as the diamonds drape around her neck and woven into her hair.

"Sesshomaru, right?" she asked sweetly, her too sugary voice giving Sesshomaru the beginnings of a headache.

"Pardon me, but I'm in the middle of a conversation with Mr.-" Sesshomaru stopped midsentence, his head swivelling around to find his conversation partner, only to see him blushing heavily while some woman on a skinny yellow dress flaunted around him, laughing at everything he said.

"It seems he's occupied at the moment, may I cut in?" She asked sweetly, puffing her chest out like some over-grown pink puffin, hoping to emphasize the quality of her push-up bra.

"I'm afraid that won't work, my dear you see, Sesshomaru like pretty little _brunettes, _don't you Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru whipped around to face Shinto Hanomuri, dressed in a tuxedo with a bright red carnation pinned to his chest.

"Well?" he jeered, swirling his drink around in his glass, taking a swig out of the mixed drink .

Sesshomaru replaced his own flute on the tray, knowing that if it broke in his hand it would make a very interesting headline for the tabloids in the morning.

"I'm afraid that matter is of a more personal nature, Mr. Hanomuri, if you would like to discuss business, I would be more than happy to."

"But you and I _have _no more business, remember?"

"Well then," Sesshomaru responded coolly, "why are you still talking to me?"

Turning from both the pink dressed woman and Shinto and began making his way towards the dining hall, trying to file in with the rest of the party, but a hand on his arm stopped him.

"Come now Sesshomaru, must you be so cruel?" Shinto cooed, looking up at Sesshomaru, "I'm only teasing you know?"

"Forgive me, but there is a fine line in my house between teasing and raping someone."

Shinto huffed, his smug grin never once leaving his face, "are you _still _hung up on that?"

Sesshomaru growled at the man holding onto his arm, sharp canines revealing themselves as he curled his lips upward.

"Let go of me."

Shinto ginned wider still, "or what?"

A clawed hand came to cover his, "or I'll relieve you of your hand for good."

"Touchy," Shinto murmured, removing his hand all the same and straightening up, "very well then, I'll let you go."

"By the way…" Shinto drawled, pressing a finger to his lips, "where _is _your little maid? I'm surprised I don't see her draped around your arm, or did you two not make up after you flipped out at her."

Sesshomaru visibly bristled at the comment, "Ms. Rin is out for the night, I gave her it off."

"Oh how _generous _of you, she must love her _Master_, does she call you that in bed I wonder?"

Sesshomaru's eyes shot daggers at Shinto, not even bothering to acknowledge the comment with a response, filing in with all the other well-dressed men and women, doing his best to regain his composure in front of all the other guests.

* * *

Rin leaned back into the couch in the downstairs living room, fighting to keep her eyes open as the lids fluttered down to meet one another.

She felt physically drained, like she had run a triathlon and then some, wherein she had only just found a minute to relax. She chuckled at that thought, the idea of relaxing while taking care of a babe, probably one of the most stressful things one could do, yet here she sat, almost ready to fall asleep.

Sighing, Rin thought back to a week prior, her throat becoming thick and her chest constricting at the memory of Mr. Hanomuri's visit. While it had been unsettling, it wasn't his hand on her thigh and nor was it his tearing of her dress that made her hurt, it was Sesshomaru's face and his almost hateful words towards her that made her fearful.

Shaking her head, Rin let out something between a sob and a laugh, mentally beating herself for being so stupid, wondering why she felt the way she did to her _employer, _a man who could easily get any woman he wanted, yet she had managed to delude herself into thinking he might actually care for her on some level.

A small cry broke the stillness of the night, causing Rin to shake all thoughts of Sesshomaru from her head, she made Takeo a promise that she would keep the little girl happy while they finally had a night to themselves, a promise she had no intention to break.

The small girl was tucked up in a crib slightly too small for her, but she didn't seem to mind all that much as she cried for some care, her soft short black hair falling gently in her eyes as she scrunched them tightly, her chubby cheeks framed by chubby hands balled into fists.

"Shh, hush now sweet heart, Rinnie's here, Rinnie's here," Rin cooed gently, cradling the small child in her arms gently and she rocked the baby back and forth, the crying quieting but not ceasing it altogether, indicating to Rin that something was wrong. "You're hungry, aren't you?"

Carrying the whimpering child downstairs, Rin sat her up in the high chair while she simultaneously rifled through the fridge and dug out a small bottle of apple sauce and a plastic spoon.

"Here you go, say 'ahhh'"

The little girl opened her eyes and her mouth, the crying still emanating from her lips.

"There ya go, yum yum huh?" Rin laughed as the baby stopped tearing up and greedily opened her mouth for each spoonful, laughing and Rin's smile and dribbling apple sauce down her chin.

Looking at the clock, Rin's smile fell when she realized how late the night had grown, forgetting to secure her ride home when she left the manor. Gabbing the phone, Rin rested the device between her chin and shoulder after dialing the number, her other hand feeding the small girl and wiping off her chin.

"Hello, Master Sesshomaru's residence, Jaken speaking."

"Hi Jaken, it's me, Rin…"

* * *

Sesshomaru's hands moved together along with the other party guests, the thunderous applause following the speaker as he left the podium and descended the stairs, cuing the end of speeches as the Master of Ceremonies proudly announced that the live band would take the stage and provide the music for the dancing.

Groaning quietly, Sesshomaru watched as many couples left their tables to take to the floor, many others flitting around to find other singles. Resting his arm on the table and his head resting on the tips of his fingers, Sesshomaru's amber eyes watched as men twirled beautifully dressed women, the colours of the dresses mixing with the black causing a kaleidoscope-like effect on the floor.

"No partner?" A sickly sweet voice cut through the live band, making the bile rise up in his throat.

"No, I don't dance." Sesshomaru responded curtly, turning his head to the pink-dressed woman, her sickly blonde hair reflecting horribly in the lighting.

"No? Maybe I can convince you otherwise?"

Sesshomaru stood to his full height, his eyes looking downward to meet the blonde's disgustingly sweet grin.

"No."

Walking away from the woman, Sesshomaru navigated around the dance floor, weaving in and out of all the single men talking about.

"Why not?"

Damn she was persistent, it was becoming incredibly irritating. Turning to the woman, Sesshomaru tried his hardest to snarl at her as she tried to press herself to his chest, her clawed hand gently tugging at his coat.

"Well, if you don't want to dance, we could do something else that's fun…" she simpered, batting her fake eyelashes and pouting her red lips.

A loud buzzing and vibrations in his chest alerted him to a call, silently thanking whoever was calling that he now had a chance to leave the scene.

"Excuse me a moment," he said, reaching in his breast pocket and pulling out his cell phone, walking to a quieter corner of the dance floor, "hello, Sesshomaru speaking."

"MASTER SESSHOMARU!"

Sesshomaru had to pull the phone away from his ear, despite the throbbing bass that encompassed the room.

"What is it Jaken," he sighed exasperatedly, wondering whether or not it was a good thing that he picked up the phone; glancing at the flirtatious blonde, Sesshomaru decided immediately that things could be enormously worse.

"It's terrible sir, just terrible!"

"What. Is it," Sesshomaru forced out through clenched teeth.

"The car won't start."

Sesshomaru felt like beating the imp, "that's it? The car won't start? Then call a repair man, I'm busy."

"But Sir!" the little green creature protested, "I need the car for tonight! It's important!"

"What's so damn important that you need it for tonight?"

"It's miss Rin Sir! She needs to be picked up in an hour and I can't make it and then she'll be late and then Master's breakfast will be late and then-"

"Jaken." Sesshomaru cut him off curtly, massaging his forehead hoping that it would keep the forming headache at bay, "will you stop panicking, I have the beginnings of a headache and would appreciate you not make it any worse."

"Okay sir!" Jaken announced loudly, evidently forgetting Sesshomaru's orders, "But what about-"

"Jaken," Sesshomaru warned.

"Sorry Master," Jaken apologized, "I'll just call her a taxi then shall I?"

Sesshomaru opened his mouth, but paused in mid -thought.

"What was the address again?"

* * *

Sesshomaru stepped from his black car, locking it quickly behind him as he made his way up the stone steps towards the front door, the doorbell echoing through the house as he rang it once. A thundering reached his sensitive ears as someone apparently ran to get the door, a voice crying "I'm commin' I'm commin'"

The door opened to reveal a muscular and beefy man with a cross look on his face. Eyeing Sesshomaru up and down with a squinting eye, he finally looked into Sesshomaru's amber ones.

"Can I help you?"

Sesshomaru resisted the urge to growl at the man for grunting at him, "yes, I am here to retrieve Ms. Rin, I was told she's staying here."

The man's eyebrows shot up, "yea, she's here, but I thought the little green imp was gettn' 'er."

"He was," Sesshomaru explained, "but the car is broken so instead of getting a cab I offered to pick her up."

"Oh, and you are?"

"Her employer."

The muscled man visibly paled at that, swallowing thickly.

"Very well, come on in," Takeo said, standing aside and letting Sesshomaru into the small home, his eyes weary of every move the demon made.

"Rin's upstairs with the baby, I'll go get her-"

"That won't be necessary, I'll get her myself, which room is she in?"

Takeo looked like he was about to protest, but the imposing aura Sesshomaru gave off kept him from doing so, instead responding with, "second one on the left."

Nodding, Sesshomaru made his way up the stairs, aware that the man's eyes were glued to his back as he stepped onto the second floor landing. Walking down the hall, Sesshomaru's ears picked up the sound of soft singing emanating from what he would assume was the baby's room.

Stepping towards the baby's door, Sesshomaru stood by the doorway and saw his maid stand there, a baby nestled in her arms, sleeping soundly as Rin sang quietly to it, rocking the infant back and forth in her arms.

"There you go," he heard her murmur softly, placing the child into the small crib, kissing it gently on the forehead before she touched its cheek as she pulled her hands away, the smile that Sesshomaru had grown used to seeing her wear planted on her lips, soft and kind yet full of joy.

Rin turned from the small child, her mind obviously deep in thought as she didn't notice Sesshomaru until she was halfway across the room, her eyes widening in surprised as she gasped and took a slight step backwards.

"M-Master Sesshomaru, I-I…what are you-"

"The car Jaken uses as broken down, and I offered to give you a ride home. Is that alright or would you rather me get you a cab?"

"No sir, it's fine, I just…" she trailed off, biting her lower lip as she struggled for words.

"Just what?" Sesshomaru pressed.

"Nothing sir, forget I said anything." She finished, reverting to her former state of quiet and almost saddened.

"Very well, let's go then."

Turning from the door, Sesshomaru led Rin back down the stairs, his maid unusually quiet as they made their way to the first floor landing.

"Everything good Rin?"

Rin turned to Takeo, slipping on a small smile, "yes, everything's fine, she's down for the night, or at least four to six hours," she joked.

Takeo laughed jollily, "hey that's more than I get in a week."

Rin giggled, "I hope you enjoyed your evening, tell mommy that I said so."

"You got it, sorry she just passed out, guess she's more worn out than I thought."

"Baby's will do that," Rin assured him, giving him a hug, "have a good night and I'll see you late, okay?"

Hugging her back, Takeo responded gently, "anytime Rin, you know Auntie Rinnie is welcome anytime."

Rin laughed as they broke apart, waving as she walked towards the front door to follow after Sesshomaru, who currently standing against the doorframe, trying to figure out how to act in the situation. Seeing his maid break apart from her friend, Sesshomaru too turned and left out the front door, a curt nod given to Takeo before he left.

Shutting the door behind her, Rin turned to look at her master, her mouth fighting to stay closed at the sight of his car, though she knew she shouldn't be surprised, with how rich her Master was he should be able to afford five of those cars and still have enough for a new mansion. Stealing her courage, Rin made her way over to the sleek vehicle, stepping in to the car with care as Sesshomaru held the door open for her, shutting it when he was sure she was safely inside.

Rin looked around at the interior of the car, unsurprised that it was as sleek on the inside as it was on the outside, a complete leather interior and mahogany-paneled dashboard; she expected nothing less from him. Looking up when she heard his side of the door open, Rin watched as he stepped into the car and revved the engine, turning out of the driveway without once looking at her.

The drive was quiet, and uncomfortable tension filed the car as they made their way through the city and onto the tree-lined road that led back to the manor, Rin staring out the window, trying keeps her eyes open as she watched the passing foliage blend into a painted mural.

Sesshomaru took a deep breath, risking a look at her for a mere second, the atmosphere in the car becoming unbearable for him.

"Ms. Rin," he said calmly, breaking the silence between the two, his voice holding none of the chill that had resided in it in the past week.

Startled, Rin looked up from her reprieve, "Yes, sir?"

Sesshomaru took another deep breath to steady himself before tearing his eyes away from the road to look at her for a moment before returning to the asphalt.

"About what happened with Mr. Hanomuri," Sessomaru began, feeling the young woman tense up beside him, "I would like to apologize."

Rin looked up from the window with surprise in her eyes, "I…beg your pardon sir?"

Sesshomaru slowed the car to a stop at the stop sign, taking the opportunity to face Rin, his amber eyes meeting her brown ones.

"I'm sorry, for yelling at you the way I did, it was out of line, I did not mean to frighten you like that."

Rin sat shocked in her seat, her mouth trying to form words but no sound came escaped her lips. Slowly, Sesshomaru turned away from her and back on the road, he car continuing on its journey.

"Sir…" Rin said timidly after a few moments of silence, interrupting it.

"Hm?"

Rin's fingers twitches together in nerves before she finished, "Thank You."

The remainder of their drive was in silence, yet more so a pleasant one than the uncomfortable that they had at the beginning of the ride.

* * *

Sesshomaru pulled into his garage and killed the engine, his head turning to the dark haired woman leaning against the car window.

"Ms. Rin, we're here." He announced, taking his seatbelt off and looking back at the woman, finding it odd that she hadn't moved a muscle.

"Ms. Rin?" he asked quietly, his hand reaching out to touch her shoulder, shaking her gently, only to have her head loll over on the seat head rest.

Sesshomaru retracted his hand from her shoulder when he noticed her eyes were gently shut and her chest rose and fell with slow even breaths.

_She's asleep _he thought, his mind running over several options about how to handle the situation.

Pulling back from her, Sesshomaru opened the driver's side door and stepped out, walking gently over to the passenger side door only to open in. Reaching across her, Sesshomaru unclipped her seatbelt and gently pulled it off her, careful not to wake her up. Slowly, Sesshomaru slid his arms underneath her knees and across her back, pulling her towards him as he lifted her off the seat, her head falling against his chest and her hands, which were folded in her lap were crossed over her stomach.

Moving carefully, Sesshomaru slipped into the house, the sleeping woman never once stirring in his arms. Walking as quietly as he could, Sesshomaru made his way over to Rin's room, adjusting her body so that he could get the door handle, which resulted in her head lying in the joint between his neck and his shoulder.

Sesshomaru froze when he felt her breath on his neck, her nose gently brushing up against it as well, her eyes twitching under their lids, yet never once opened. Inhaling and exhaling deeply, Sesshomaru continued in turning the handle to the young lady's room, pushing it open with his back and striding in over to the bed, his arms reluctantly letting her go gently on the mattress, his hand sliding out from under her.

Sesshomaru stood bent over her, his finger gently removing a stray hair away from her face, the tips ghosting over her cheek, surprising him at how soft the skin felt. Sesshomaru heard her hum softly and roll her face into his hand, his hand now holding her cheek in its palm. Gently, so as not to disturb her, Sesshomaru slid his hand out from under her soft skin, enabling him to stand straight up.

Turning from her, Sesshomaru made his way slowly out of the room, risking one last look at the sleeping woman before silently shutting the door behind him.

Ascending the stairs to his own room, Sesshomaru became aware of how very tired he was, throwing his clothes in a pile at the foot of his bed without any regard for them, something he would normally never do. Sliding under the covers, Sesshomaru's eyes gently closed shut as his head sunk into the pillow, his dreams filled with a woman in a butterfly-patterned dress cradling a small infant and singing softly to him, his amber eyes closing as it drifted off to sleep, her fingers threading themselves in the baby's soft white hair, her thumb gently stroking the tiny twitching ears on the top of its head as the baby drifted off to sleep, lulled by his mother's melodious voice.


	9. Chapter 9

**Found a little mistake in this chapter that doesn't flow with the story so I had to re-upload it. Sorry about this guys ^^**

**AN - I don't own InuYasha**

* * *

Rin moaned in her sleep, her eyes blearily opening before snapping shut once more, the light from her window glaring at her as she rolled over, covering her eyes with her arm. Opening her eyes once more, Rin tiredly glanced over at her clock, panic flooding through her when she realized the time. Bolting up out of her bed, Rin ran to her closet and yanked open the door, grabbing at her maids uniform and reaching to throw her nightgown off her, only to catch the thin straps of her dress from the previous night.

Rin felt confusion seep into her; she knew she wasn't so careless as to sleep in her clothes. Come to think of it, when had she made it to her room? The only thing she remembered from last night before she fell asleep was her employer apologizing to her and the trees passing them through the car window.

Shaking her head, Rin moved to strip herself of her dress and slip into her uniform, figuring she'd work out what happened later. Flinging open her door, Rin ran through the halls, simultaneously tying up her hair and her apron as she made her way to the kitchens.

"Ms. Rin!"

Rin stopped suddenly at the sound of Jaken's squawk, the little imp obvious furious as it made its way over to her.

"You're late!" he shouted at her, his hands on his hips and his foot taping impatiently.

"I know, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to over sleep I swear-"

"I don't want excuses!" he yelled, "you're late, the master would be so furious, don't you _ever _let this happen again!"

"Yes sir," Rin said, bowing to him, "I'm sorry sir."

"As it is," Jaken sighed, "he too is having a lie-in today, so you're out of the woods. He will, however, require his laundry dry-cleaned, so I request that you go in and get it so I may take it in, and _do not disturb him._"

"Yes sir," Rin murmured, feeling a slight relief was over her.

Turning from the little green creature, Rin made her way to the curved staircase, keeping her pace as quiet as she could. Arriving at the master bedroom, Rin raised her fist to knock, but decided against it. Her master had sharp hearing, a knock, even one as soft as hers, would surely wake him. Keeping Jaken's words in mind, Rin gently grasped the handle and opened the door, peering inside swiftly, her eye caught the figure on the bed, his eyes gently closed and his face no longer holding it's serious look.

Rin slowly walked over to him, her feet and breathing kept as quietly as possible. Looking over him, Rin was amazed that the sleeping demon let his guard down for a second, even in sleep. His face turned to her, Rin was able to see her employer in a relaxed and an unprotected manor, his lips slightly partner as his chest rose and fell soundlessly in his slumber.

Tearing her eyes from the beautifully imposing creature, Rin began to scour the large walk-in closet for the outfit he had worn the night before, finding it odd that she did no find it amongst his other impeccable suits where they were normally held. Her master was a creature of immaculate habit, which made it confusing that he didn't follow his routine.

Looking around, the room, Rin's eyes caught sight of the crumpled fabric at the foot of the bed, her brow creasing as she knew her master was usually an impeccably neat being that would scoff at the sight of dirt.

_How could I have missed that? _Rin wondered to herself, a soft groan made her smile at her stupidity; slowly making her way over to the bed where the clothes lay scattered, the reason for her obliviousness lying amongst his silken sheets fast asleep.

Bending down, Rin gently grabbed the pants, jacket, and other parts of the suit in her arms, her fingers stopping as they brushed against the expensive material. Gripping his shirt tightly, Rin straightened up and looked over at the sleeping demon, her eyes confirming that he remained so. Seeing his closed eyes and languid breathing, Rin looked back to the shirt and gently brought it to her nose, inhaling deeply through her nose.

Her master's musky scent filled her senses, mixed beautifully with what was surely an expensive cologne. Rin smiled as she felt a curious warming sensation filled her, budding from her chest and spreading through her body.

A groan made her jump, spinning around to face a still sleeping Sesshomaru, her heart pounding at the thought of how she was supposed to explain her actions, bizarre as they were. Relaxing at the sight of his still peaceful face, Rin figured that she was pushing her luck as it was and had disturbed him long enough and gently took her leave of his room.

* * *

Sesshomaru rattled the whiskey rocks around in what was left in his drink, his fingers rubbing his forehead as he poured over e-mails and business plans, his mind becoming increasingly frustrated as he found difficulty focusing. The night he had dreamed of the baby had saddled him with what he considered to be unnecessary thoughts, the image of the white haired child flashing past his eyes every chance it seemed to get, the arms wrapped around its peaceful sleeping face belonging to the dark-eyed beauty he had asked to clean his house.

Snarling, Sesshomaru pushed himself off his desk, striding over to the large glass doors at the back of his study, Sesshomaru yanked them open and stepped onto his balcony, his hands gripping the stone railing as he cast his sight across his garden, fields of reds, whites, purples were dotted with yellows, oranges, and pinks. Stone pathways weaved themselves around his flowers, all meeting in a circular pattern surrounding a fountain, expensive koi flashing orange and silver-white in the sun's light.

Sesshomaru inhaled the relaxing scent deeply, his chest expanding against his white button up dress shirt, his mind still a jumbled mess and unable to clear with the help of the fresh air. Sighing, Sesshomaru leaned over the railing, his eyes catching a flash of black in his garden as he watched his maid flit around the garden on her break.

His amber eyes trailed her form as she walked among the flowers, her knees bending down every now and then to allow her slander fingers to touch the soft petals of the flowers, her smile relaxed and blissful while his own features remained rigid as his mind's eye filled in a small little dog-eared boy running arms open towards her own outstretched arms, both of which were laughing and smiling as they embraced lovingly.

Turning angrily from his garden, Sesshomaru walked back into his study, the door slamming behind in frustration.

"Damn!" Sesshomaru yelled, smacking his scotch glass across the room, the crystal shattering when it made contact with the wall opposite.

Shoving his head into his hand, Sesshomaru grit his teeth and tried to force himself to forget the image of his maid and his child flashing through his mind, praying that whatever deity that was playing this joke on him would grow bored and give up.

"Master Sesshomaru? Is everything alright sir?"

Sesshomaru turned to see Jaken stand in the doorway, the tiny imp looking around the room with panic.

"Everything's fine," Sesshomaru snapped, turning from his desk and marching over to the door of his study, "have the maid clean up the glass," he growled as he pushed Jaken aside and made his way out of the study and to his room.

* * *

Rin sighed as she walked out into the garden, the sun causing her eyes to squint as she walked around the garden, the flora waved at her with the sun's aide, their pristine white petals a stark contrast to many of the other darker colours, deep reds and purples flecked with golds and pinks scattered throughout the garden.

Rin bent down as she inhaled the fragrant scent of the roses, her fingertips gracing the smooth petals, the memory of her mother's words echoing in her head as a handful of fresh cut lilies were placed in a crystal vase.

"_Rin," her mother's voice came through clear and kind, a smile gracing her features accenting the blush that was on her cheek, "come and feel this."_

_At her words, an eight-year-old girl came bouncing towards her mother, the small ponytail in the side of her head flopping up and down as she approached the large white and lavender flower._

"_But mommy, don't you smell flowers?"_

"_Yes you do," her mom smiled, "but you can also feel them too, try it."_

_Hesitantly, the little girl reached out towards the lily, her fingers brushing against the petals and her face brightening almost immediately._

"_It feels so soft!" she had exclaimed happily, flashing a wide grin at her smiling mother._

"_It is, isn't it?" her mom laughed, bending down to meet her daughter, the large flower slipping behind the child's ear to rest against the side of her face, "soft and beautiful, just like my angel."_

A loud slam startled Rin out of her reprieve, her body immediately straightening up to spin around, her eyes searching for the source of the noise, the curtains of her employer's study swishing gave it away as she watched his long silver hair moved as he marched over to his desk, smashing something into the far wall with his hand in what Rin would assume was anger.

His head snapped up at a sound unknown to Rin, diverting his attention away from the window and resulting in him marching out of the room and away from her sight.

Standing on the stone patio, Rin felt slightly confused, something that had become increasingly normal for her as of late.; she had figured that someone must have carried her from the car to her room, and since Jaken denied all responsibility, that only left Sessomaru and because of his apology the night before, Rin would have believed that. His behaviour, however, was still a mystery to her. One minute he acted like he cared for her, treating her more than just a maid and then the next, she was nothing more than a servant on the payroll to him, no more than an object that adorned his many hallways.

"RIN!"

Rin turned her head back up in the direction of the study, the beautiful and imposing demon now replaced by a tiny green one, his body too small to look over the railings so he instead chose to peak through the bars.

"THE MASTER NEEDS YOU TO CLEAN UP IN HERE!"

Rin sighed, leaving the garden through the open glass doors, shutting the door behind her with a gentle click. Moving through the halls, Rin kept her head down as she walked towards the stairs, nearly walking headlong into her employer.

"Master Sesshomaru?"

Rin watched as he marched determinedly towards the garage, his jacket tucked under his arm. Hearing her voice, Sesshomaru stopped before turning to look at his maid, his eyes softening and an odd expression crossing his face before he turned back to the door, leaving her at the foot of the stairs without even saying a word.

Looking back to the stairs, Rin made her way over to the study on the second floor, digging through the closet first and retrieving the dustpan and small broom, her slight feet making quick work over to the study, the door opened from the other body in the house. Entering the room, Rin looked around the room for the mess, finding it in the corner of the wall, the shattered mess of crystal glittered in the fading light.

Bending down, Rin brushed up the remnants of glass and whiskey rocks, scooping up what little pieces she could before straightening up and retrieving the vacuum, the whine of the machine heard as she sucked up the remainder of the little pieces deep in the carpet before checking her watch and returning to the kitchen to prepare her masters dinner.

* * *

Sesshomaru pulled into the garage, the lights from his car illuminating the cement wall for a moment before he killed the engine and stepped out of the car. Glancing at his watch, Sesshomaru clenched his jaw at the time, arriving home much later than he had intended.

Opening the door to his home, Sesshomaru stepped through marble tile before the floor changed to wood, his footsteps echoing through the near-empty halls of the manor.

He had chosen to try and get what work he could do in his office, the house beginning to feel like a distraction to him; unfortunately, the office was no better, his mind still a jumbled mass of thoughts and frustrations, driving him almost to the point of insanity. Moving towards the kitchens, Sesshomaru figured that he might as well make a quick meal before he fell into bed.

Pushing open the doors, Sesshomaru moved over to the fridge, hoping that there were still some sandwich meats that hadn't gone off. Opening the stainless steel door, Sesshomaru felt bathed in the light, his eyes widening as he examined the shelves, a wrapped plate of rosemary chicken, wild rice and peas catching his eye. Pulling it out, Sesshomaru gently shut the fridge and moved over to the microwave, removing the plastic and throwing it in the trash.

Sesshomaru leaned his graceful figure against the countertop, a silver fork tapping against his lips in thought. He was in charge of an empire, he could have any woman he so desired, one that could make him an equally strong and intelligent heir, a demon female that would be selected and groomed since her birth to be suitable to him, yet his mind was unconsciously and uncontrollably swaying towards a human maid.

The sharp beep of the microwave snapped him out of his thoughts, his hands moving swiftly to take the now steaming plate from the microwave, mixing the food around to transfer some of the heat, placing it on one of the table tops, his eyes darting around as he ate. His father had always intended for the kitchen to be a family place, on where servants and his could eat in comfort, it had been Sesshomaru who had turned it into something resembling a servant's kitchen, all the life and laughter sucked out of it leaving it dull and lifeless.

Placing his fork and plate into the sink, Sesshomaru left the kitchen slowly, his mind to active for sleep to be in any part of it. Wandering his halls, Sesshomaru maneuvered around the many corners and doorways, his hands touching the wooden panels and details, his fingertips feeling the smooth varnish and lacquer coated on every door.

His feet stopped when they reached the dark chestnut door with a golden handle and an adjoining lock, his fingers moving from the door to the handle, tracing the details engraved in the metal. Slipping his other hand into his pocket, Sesshomaru pulled out his keys, finding the gold one that suited his purposes and slid it neatly into the hole. Pushing open the door, Sesshomaru stepped into the musky room, the moon peering through the gaps in the curtains shining beams of lights crossing the cloth-covered mounds.

Stepping into the room, Sesshomaru approached one of the mounds, his hand extending to pull off the sheet, revealing a blank canvas propped up upon an easel. Trailing his nails over the textured surface, Sesshomaru sighed as he stared over at the jars of oil paints and brushes, their bristles still as fresh as the day they were bought.

Sesshomaru's eyes traveled further across the shelves of colours to the wooden desk propped up against the far wall, the drawers filled with charcoal, filled, half-filled, and empty sketch books and expensive coloured pencils and pastels. Walking over to the carved desk, Sesshomaru pulled open one of the top drawers, his hand reaching in and retrieving one of his sketch books, the pages filled with charcoal and pencil sketches of birds, flowers, animals, and even one or two of his father and mother.

Sesshomaru was never known for nostalgia, considering attachment to anything a weakness in its own right; yet, here the demon stood, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth at his memories. His father had laughed when his four-year old son had shown him his sketch, proclaiming that his boy was to be the next Monet or Michael Angelo; it had been one of the better last memories he had of his father.

He loved art as a child, convincing himself that it was his calling in life; after the loss of his father from his family, however, Sesshomaru felt as though art had no more appeal to him, his mother only reinforcing that idea, insisting that while his father had himself a second heir, he was to remain number one, forcing him into strict schooling and rules when she bothered to pay attention to him at all. She never encouraged him to be anything but perfect, meaning that everything in his life had to be pragmatic and beneficial to his success, never settling for second best.

That was what his mother taught him, Sesshomaru seeing it as nothing but a necessity, something required for his survival and pride. Snapping shut the sketch book, Sesshomaru swiftly shut it in the desk drawer, turning from the wooden writing table to leave the room, and hopefully the memories, behind.

Walking towards the door, the silver shaft of moonlight caught a glint of gold on the floor, small and nearly unnoticeable to the naked eye. Stooping over it, Sesshomaru's long fingers brushed against the piece of metal, picking it up delicately and holding it out, the long chain following after it like a tail.

Wings. Golden wings lay gently in his fingers, a separate chain dangled from each of the adornments with small links pulled apart by force. Turning them over in his hands, Sesshomaru read the inscription on the back of the wings. One held _Beautiful _and the other read _Angel. _

Holding them gently in his hands, Sesshomaru mulled over what the jewelry was doing in his art room, having never opening it until…

Sesshomaru felt his jaw clench as he remembered his maid, tearful and frightened holding up her torn uniform as Shinto leaned over her, his smug grin still plastered on his face as the young woman quivered beneath him.

Sesshomaru pulled the chain until he felt the break in the links, obviously stressed from being yanked off the poor woman's neck in her struggle. Straightening up from his kneeled position, Sesshomaru took his leave of the room, the necklace still the object of his fixation as he swiftly locked the study door.

Walking down the halls, Sesshomaru continuously fingered the Angel's wings, the inscription rubbing against the ridges in his fingertips, stopping when he came to his destination. Pushing open the door silently, Sesshomaru slipped into the room, his footsteps making no noise as he approached the sleeping woman.

Laying the wings on her bedside table, Sesshomaru risked a glance at the occupant in the bed, his fingers finally leaving the golden jewelry as he turned entirely towards her. Sesshomaru had seen her asleep once before, her eyelids gently closed as the dark lashes seeming to fan against her pale cheek, her chest rising and falling in her languid and relaxed breaths. Yet now, her arm was bent and the hand rested on the pillow next to her head, her face turned slightly towards it while her hair lay splayed on the white pillow, a stark contrast to its dark colour.

Sesshomaru bent over her, careful to keep his own silver locks form falling in her face as he slowly sat on the edge of her bed. Reaching his hand over, Sesshomaru slid his hand over her cheek, the skin still as soft and as smooth as he remembered it, his hand lingering for as long as he dared. Slowly, Sesshomaru trailed his fingertips down the creamy flash of her neck, his hand stiffening as he heard her hum softly. Feeling her body remain in its comatose state, Sesshomaru continued to trail his fingers further down until he reached her collarbone, his thumb gently rubbing it in a circular pattern.

Sesshomaru heard her moan quietly and push her body into his hand, her neck extending to reveal more of it to him. Trailing his and back up it, Sesshomaru returned to her cheek, his fingers trailing over the soft flesh before they fell on her lips, finding them to be just as velvety and inviting as her skin was. Slowly, Sesshomaru felt himself bring his face closer to the sleeping beauty, all reason slipping away as his fingers traced the corner of her lips, stopping to rest where it began on her cheek.

He was in charge of an empire, he could have any woman he so desired, one that could make him an equally strong and intelligent heir, a demon female that would be selected and groomed since her birth to be suitable to him, yet his mind was unconsciously and uncontrollably swaying towards a human maid. And yet, he thought as his eyes close gently and his firm lips pressed against hers, he found the part of himself telling him to ignore those feelings becoming quieter and quieter, giving way to an unfound desire that had lain dormant in him, something pushing him even closer to her and something her wanted to feel more of.

* * *

**Just an edit, now everything flows a little better ^^**


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry about the delay, I had to get the flow going once again for this story. Hope you guys like the chapter ^^

**AN - I don't own InuYasha**

* * *

Rin stood over a boiling pot of soup, her ladle mixing the fresh cut carrots and peas amongst the chicken broth and pieces, her spoon dipping in gently as she tasted her concoction. Licking her lips tenderly, Rin replaced the spoon on the counter top, using her ladle to fill a bowl, ensuring that there were amble chunks of meat and vegetables in the serving.

Pouring a small amount of crackers onto the plate, Rin filled a cup with fresh hot tea, a small pot of honey settled next to it. Gripping the tray, Rin gently pushed her way out of the kitchen and made her way across the carpeted halls, her feet tenderly ascending the mahogany steps as she made her way over to the beautifully carved doors.

Balancing the tray in the crook of her arm, Rin gently knocked on the door, her ears strained for an answer from the occupant. When she received it, Rin turned the handle and gently pushed her way into the door, shutting it firmly behind her.

Making her way over to the bed, Rin placed the tray onto the bedside table, pulling the chair over to sit beside her employer.

Looking over at Sesshomaru, Rin moved to take the bowl of soup in her hands, stirring it gently with the spoon. For some reason, Sessomaru had recently taken ill, developing a high fever, sore throat, and an aching body, bed-ridding him for at least three day so far much to Sesshomaru's distain.

"Here," Rin said gently, replacing the spoon in the bowl and handing it over to him.

Casting his amber eyes in her direction from propped up pillows, Sesshomaru gently and grudgingly shut his laptop and placed it over to his side; reaching over to take the steaming bowl of liquid. Stirring it with his long fingers, Rin watched as Sesshomaru slowly raised the spoon to his mouth; to the normal person, there would be no difference in his manner but to Rin, she saw him almost wince at the aches he felt.

"Master Sesshomaru," Rin said softly, her fingers gently taking the bowl from his elegant ones, his jaw tightening visibly, "please don't be mad at me."

Sesshomaru watched as she placed the bowl in her lap, the spoon taken in her fingers and offered to him, her hand cupped beneath it to stop any spilling. Sesshomaru deliberated for a moment, looking from the spoon to her, before slowly leaning towards her and taking the mouthful she offered.

Sesshomaru felt his eyes wander across the young woman's body, watching her petite hands and fingers maneuver around the bowl as his eyes traveled up her arm to the alabaster skin across her collarbone exposed by the maid's uniform, followed swiftly up her slim neck to her soft lips.

"Master Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru looked into her deep brown eyes, so full of hope and concern for _his _well-being. Normally, Sessomaru would have been utterly disgusted by the mere _thought _of having somebody spoon feed him as he lay in bed ill; yet, not one thought of repulsion crossed his mind. Letting her finger tips touch his chin, Sesshomaru opened his mouth and swallowed the mouthful she offered him.

The rest of his meal progressed much the same, the imperious dog demon never once complaining or berating the woman as he lay on the king-sized mattress silently finishing the soup. Rin replaced the bowl on the serving tray, her hands moving to the covered pot of tea, the water still steaming as she poured out the hot liquid over the sieve, the metal mesh catching the spare leaves and petals before she drizzled a small amount of honey into the cup.

"Here," she told him softly handing the cup over to him, "this should help your throat."

Sesshomaru took the cup she presented to him, saying nothing but took a small sip of the liquid after sniffing it.

Rin turned back to the tray of dishes and cutlery; while she hadn't expected anything less of him, it had still hurt her more than she thought it would. Gathering up the platter and the tableware, Rin made her way out of the room.

"Rin."

The young maid turned to her employer who was looking over her form his propped up position on his bed.

"Yes sir?" the woman asked timidly, looking over at his piercing amber eyes.

Sesshomaru held their gaze for a brief moment before looking back into the brown liquid in his cup.

"Thank You."

* * *

Sesshomaru heard the door shut as his maid left him to himself, the warm tea and honey mixture flowing gratefully down his throat, soothing the soreness and relaxing him, a loud exhale passing through his lips as he sighed contently, his body easing into the pillows.

It had been a week since he had let himself into her room, a week since he had caressed her flawless skin with feather-light touches; a week since he had stolen the kiss from her.

He didn't know what had possessed him to do that. He was not, in any sense of the word, perverted. He would _never _take advantage of a woman, not even ones who had begged him to do so; and yet, he had taken a kiss from her while she was defenseless and then left her alone, as if he finally became aware of what he had done and chosen to flee.

Sesshomaru ran his long fingers over his lips, the memory of her lips, although slack, still sent shivers up his spine, the excitement it caused him was unlike anything he had ever experienced. He had been with more than his fair share of women many of which were for publicity purposes or more so pragmatic; occasionally gold-digging demon women who were just looking for a way to climb up the social ladder, women he would indulge for appearances sake. More often than not, they were already rich women who held standing and saw relationships purely for pragmatic purposes, women like his mother.

But she, on the other hand, was a maid, someone who held no standing and even less money. She wasn't a proud and pompous creature, she didn't parade around flaunting her wealth and she didn't beg him to screw her like some sex deprived behemoth. She was kind for kindness' sake, wanting nothing more than to help anyone and everyone. She had a smile that seemed to darken the sunniest of days and wore it on her face proudly as she practically danced around his house, now made more into a home thanks to her, laughing and giggling sweetly at the smallest of things.

Sesshomaru placed the now empty cup on his bedside table, the other hand reaching to pick up the laptop beside him as he flicked it open and returned to his e-mails, his thoughts still on the beautiful woman who had so tenderly cared for him in his weakest and most pathetic of states.

Sesshomaru managed to tap out a few messages and search for documents that pertained to the contract he had going before he felt his eyelids droop. Groaning slightly, Sesshomaru reluctantly shut the computer's lid after turning it off and sliding it onto the bedside table.

Sesshomaru adjusted himself into the pillows, letting sleep wrap its warm embrace around him as he didn't even bother to struggle against it. Normally, Sesshomaru would do everything in his power to stay awake, even resorting to taking coffee or caffeine pills. Dark lids covered amber eyes as he slowly fell asleep, a small smirk on his lips as he finally accepted the changes she had caused in him.

* * *

Rin placed the final dishes in the dishwasher, turning the dials and setting the machine before leaving the kitchen, her hand reaching up to touch the small metal that adorned her neck, her fingers feeling the tiny golden wings that lay on a new chain.

Rin had woken up after having one of her most beautiful dreams. She had dreamt that Sesshomaru, her employer, caressed her flesh, tenderly stroking and touching her, and kissed her. Rin had woken suddenly in the middle of the night, alone, her eyes searching for him in the darkness, her mind needing a few moments to understand that he wouldn't be there, her chest constricting at her realization.

Swallowing thickly, Rin rubbed her neck, hoping that by some small miracle, there would be remnants of him on her skin, some sort of warmth that he would have left on her, mentally chastising herself for her stupidity. He had no reason to be there for her, she knew her hope was wasted. This was not some fairy tale, it was her life, one that was filled with unfortunate disasters, one after the other; there was no way a handsome and regal demon, one that was her employer, would pursue her.

When she turned to her nightstand, Rin switched on the bed light to grab her glass of water only to find a small golden gleam catch her eye. Reaching out tenderly, Rin took the small object in her hands, threading the slim chain through her fingers and staring at the objects in awe.

They were her wings.

Rin had lost them for what felt like an eternity ago, ever since that disgusting creature had tried to take her. Rin had searched in vain for them, checking every nook and cranny for the wings but with no luck. Miserably, Rin searched the house twice over, convinced that her attacker had made off with them, some sort of trophy for his sick collection.

Rin fingered both wings lovingly, the etched words on the back of them filling her with such joy at their memories and the idea of finally having them in her position. Her parents had always called her their angel, while her mother was nicknamed beautiful by her father, always followed by a quick peck on her cheek after he dipped her like some saucy tango partner.

Thus, on her eighth birthday and her parents twentieth wedding anniversary, her and her mother were given wings by her father, Rin's reading angel and her mother reading beautiful; twin wings that were separated amongst his most beloved women, or, so he told them.

Rin felt tears spring into her eyes, a small laugh escaping her lips as she remembered the man that was her father, a literature professor so eloquent with his words yet often held the mentality of a five-year-old when it came to pranks and stupid jokes, Rin was honestly amazed that her mother could _stand _him at times.

Then again, her mother was quite the character herself. A nurse at the children's clinic, she could always find time for her own children, little ways to indulge or spoil them. Rin almost always feared getting sick as a child, she hated tearing her mother away from her work, hated the idea that other's wouldn't get the care they need because of her.

When she finally told her mother that, the elder woman just laughed and kissed the coughing girl on the crown of her head, telling her that her _family _was her real job, that being a nurse was just an occupation she took to fill in the hours. Rin loved that about her mother, the warmness and kindness she always tried to emulate in hopes that she could hold onto the last little bit of her mother.

A small tinkle echoed in the room as Rin replaced the wings on the table, grabbing a tissue as she dabbed her eyes away, the small smile still on her lips at her memories. Rolling back over in her bed, Rin's mind mulling over what possible reason there could be for her wings to show up on her table.

Rin stepped up the steps, her hand removing from her neck as she silently opened the door to the master bedroom. Rin stepped lightly into the room, her eyes catching sight of Sesshomaru sleeping soundly, his arms crossed over his stomach which rose and fell with each breath he took. Quietly, Rin took her steps over towards the bedside table, walking around his bed to reach it.

Rin reached over to grab the cup and saucer, her dark chocolate eyes searching for the spoon she had used to stir the tea, confused when she couldn't find it where she had placed it. Looking around for the silver cutlery piece, Rin searched every inch of the table before she turned her attention to the bed sheets, wondering if her employer had a sudden and immense lapse of judgement on his part.

Settling herself timidly on the edge of his bed, Rin looked over at his bed sheets, searching for anything that looked silver against the gold. When she found nothing, Rin stole a deep lungful of air and slowly leaned over Sesshomaru to look directly beside him, hoping, praying, that he didn't wake up while she hovered over him, sitting on his bed.

A small groan broke the silence as Rin froze above Sesshomaru, the muscular body beneath hers rolling over in its sleep, the arm closest to her snagging her waist as he curled over, effectively pinning Rin to the mattress. The slim maid made a small squeak in shock and in protest, her body at an odd and uncomfortable angle, his hip bone digging into what Rin was certain was her uterus, her face and top of her chest suck into the mattress near his own chest.

Regaining control of her limbs after the shock, Rin gently tried to push off both the mattress and him, her hands slowly sliding over his well-defined chest before gently applying pressure to his shoulder, hoping that the dog demon wouldn't wake up and find her on his chest, his arm wrapped around her slim waist. A sigh ruffled her hair as she suddenly felt herself move with him, the arm that pinned her down curled up and held her to his chest, her head settled as her other hand fell to the other side of him, her arms now on either side of Sesshomaru.

Rin felt fear flood through her as she listened to his heartbeat resonate in his chest, his slow even breaths lifting her up and down as the young woman lay face-down on his torso. Swallowing her anxiety, Rin looked up at the sleeping face, the girl reminiscing about the only other time she had walked in on him, a small part of her filled with happiness at seeing the same serene face.

Rin felt the arm around her press her closer to him, her face burying in his chest, her nose inhaling his musky scent, her body almost immediately relaxing. Rin's hands moved to her chest, telling herself that it was purely to get off of him, ignoring the fact that her hand stilled on his chest for much longer than it should have. The young woman willed herself to get off him, telling herself that this was wrong, unprofessional.

So why couldn't she bring herself to get off him. Rin felt her eyelids close softly, her body enjoying the warmth that emitted from his body, enjoying the feeling that she felt like, for once, she actually belonged there.

Her eyelids flew open at her thought, the young maid sliding out from under his arm as quickly as she could, thanking whatever unknown deity existed that she was able to move his arm out of the way without waking him. Grabbing the cup and saucer Rin practically ran out of the room, tears pricking the corners of her eyes as she bit back a sob; it was only when she managed to shut the door was she able to cry freely, her back slowly sliding against the wall as she fell to the ground quietly, her sobs muffled by the hand over her mouth, tears spilling over her cheeks and hand.

She didn't know how much longer she could do this, how much more she could takeoff this. Her heart felt like it was being torn in two, one half wanting nothing more than to run back into his room and curl up next to him, the other rationalizing with her head, telling her that she was nothing but an employee to him, meant nothing to him; something she didn't think she could live with.

She loved him. She had fallen head over heels in love with him within four short months and there was nothing she could do about it. No matter how much she struggled or told herself that it was irrational, she had. It was breaking her to know both that fact and know that he would never return her feelings, the only thing he saw her was as an object, a possession.

* * *

The dog demon in the large bed rolled over to look at the door, sounds of whimpering and quiet crying reaching his sensitive ears, his amber eyes opening. Every time his delicate maid seemed to be around him, he was always alert, always aware of everything she did, every move she made. When the young woman had leaned over him, he took the risk. He felt an unrestrained desire to feel her closer to him, press her body next to his.

Her slender frame had fit into him so seamlessly he hated the idea of letting her go, resenting the feeling of her slipping out of his arms and tearing away from him; the smell of her tears truly tearing a hole in his heart. He didn't mean to harm her; it was honestly that last thing he wanted for her.

Sesshomaru raised his arm to cover his eyes, his mind running a million miles an hour. He needed her, as much as he tried to deny himself or tell himself otherwise, he needed to have her near him, to touch her, feel her. She was everything he deprived himself of, something he never dared to dream about, but wanted. He thought he would be attracted to a woman of immense power and standing, one that would only pale to his wealth and position and offer him an heir of equal standing.

Yet, here he was, yearning for her slender body against his, wanting nothing more than for her to stay with him. She was like one little star in the inky sky, burning brightly, even if there were millions in the sky, he would only see hers.

Sesshomaru rolled back over to his side, his arms now empty at the lack of her body, his mind fighting off the intense desire to fling open the door and hold her, a desire that was slowly breaking his pride and will.

* * *

**So...there ya have it.**

A personal apology to CaseyNiner111 who asked me to get it up and running before your school started, something I couldn't do as I didn't have internet in my place until Wednesday. Also one to NekoShina cause I think I fell into the guidelines of the 'fall in love in two months scenario'.**  
**

Oh Well...big big thanks to icegirljenni, zinganime, Jolie luv, Moonlight Mermaid, movingmotionless, pammazola, Lilly The Late, curio cherry, RubyJeweler, icecreamapparition , and TsukimoriKuchiki13 for all of your wonderful reviews and support. I love ALL my readers, thanks guys ^^


	11. Chapter 11

Uwah! Updated really fast (relatively) but thankies for all the reviews ^^

_This story was uploaded on 9/11. A moment of silence for all those affected directly or indirectly as a result of the terrorist_ attacks.

**I do not own InuYasha**

* * *

Sesshomaru looked out the large bay windows that made up the large drawing room, the rain pattering on the glass, only visible by the reflection of light off the droplets, a contrast to the blackened sky. Lately, the regal dog demon felt like his days had been filled with black clouds, but it seemed to have taken the sky time to catch up to him.

His maid seemed to have taken every opportunity to avoid him, her deep brown eyes stubbornly refused to meet his preferring to glue themselves to the floor as she passed him by in the corridors or during his meals were she waited patiently against by the pillar. Sesshomaru had come to the conclusion that it was a mixture of both fear and hiding her eyes which were surely bloodshot; he could smell the salt from her tears on her, often greater after a night of quiet crying from her room.

Her sadness wrenched and clawed at his heart, his desire to hold her close and easing her suffering almost overwhelming him, Sesshomaru surprised that he hadn't burst into her room and wrapped her in his arms. Her fear was another matter, something that kept the dog demon up at night tossing and turning, his mind spinning as he questioned what he had done to bring about her fear in him.

A small knock on the door alerted him to his visitor, Sesshomaru not even needing his nose to know that it was the woman occupying his thoughts, her knock so soft and her footsteps so light that they had become something of a signature of hers.

"Come in," he said, his eyes closing before standing up and walking over to the door, his maid entering slowly and her eyes remaining on the floor.

"You sent for me sir?"

Sesshomaru nodded before he spoke, "yes, I need you to clean this room, it had accumulated a layer of dust on everything and I want it spotless."

Rin looked up at him for the first time in what felt like an eternity before her eyes fell back to the ground.

"Are you sure?" she asked timidly, her eyes travelling around the room, her memories obviously replaying the night he had first yelled at her.

Sesshomaru stepped in front of her, her head barely coming above his shoulder as he looked down at her with softened eyes.

Suddenly, Rin felt her head jerk upwards as Sesshomaru hooked a finger under her chin, forcing her to look in his amber eyes, his head tilting slightly as his eyes searched hers.

"Yes," he finished softly, his finger leaving her face as he walked around her, the young woman stood in shock as she was left alone in the room, her hands unconsciously touching her eyes.

Rin's shoulder's sagged as she felt the warmness and puffiness of her eyes, knowing that she didn't need to see her eyes to know that they were bloodshot and tired looking, obvious to anyone who saw her that she had been crying.

She had done her best to quell her tears, tell herself that it was nothing worth crying over, that it she could move on from it; nothing eased her pain, her heart breaking each and every time she dreamt of him and awoke alone, her tears already falling from the corners of her eyes as she desperately whipped them away, the other's being replaced by newer and fresher ones as she tried her hardest to cry quietly, praying she didn't disturb Sesshomaru. Rin wished she didn't want this, that she didn't want her heart to all but leap out of her chest when he spoke her name, that looking into her eyes didn't make her knees weak and her stomach fill with butterflies.

Rin felt something warm run down her cheek, her hand coming to smear a teardrop onto her hand, the water glistening in the lamp light. Sniffling slightly, Rin shook her head to rid herself of her tears, she did _not _need this right now, not when she had her work to focus on.

* * *

Sesshomaru walked down his halls, the dark clouds rolling over his manor as he walked away from the room, his eyes looking down at the and that had just lifted the woman's chin, her eyes had been red and slightly puffy, but still the beautiful rich brown he remembered and adored. Sesshomaru moved around the corner before the scent of fresh tears hit his nostrils, stopping him dead in his tracks. His head turned to look back at the corridor he had just left, amber eyes full of concern and searching for her.

His eyes caught sight of her moving away from the door, obviously retreating to gather materials she needed to clean the room he had asked. Sesshomaru felt a sudden surge of guilt; he knew that he had somehow caused her pain and that he was unable to do anything to comfort her. Tuning back to his route, Sesshomaru made his way back to his study, hoping that a drink and some work would take his mind off of everything.

* * *

Rin looked around at the now spotless room, lemon scent and wood polish stinging her nose. Running her fingers over the bookshelf, Rin gently touching the volumes of first editions that lined the shelves before she stopped at one of the white books, the title on the spine something she recognized_; The Blood Wedding._

Rin smiled as she pulled open the book, no longer caring if she were caught of not. While other children got Disney classics and Hans Christian Anderson tales, Rin was read poetic tragedies and tales of everlasting love, her father insisting that the girl should recite more soliloquys than pop songs, something Rin hadn't appreciated at the time, but loved it none the less.

Now, she missed it, her heart moving at the passage of Romeo confessing to Juliet, tears pricked her eyes whenever she read Robert Frost's "In White", memories of her father's rich voice filling her ears as she drifted off to sleep often followed by memories of his very dramatic and often over enthusiastic re-enactments of sword fights or love professions, something Rin burst into a fit of giggles at. Her brothers would often beg their father to stop, claiming that it was lame, something that would make him dramatically clutch his heart and fall to the floor, a look of shock etched on his face while gasping out feeble and often goofy sayings of one in the throes of death.

Rin laughed softly at the memory of her parents, flipping open the play and skimming a few lines, grateful to anything that could take her mind off her current distraction, a smile gracing her features as she read the Mother's rant on the knife, the lullaby of the horse, and of Leonardo and his burning desire for the Bride; her smile faltering at those words.

"To burn with desire and keep quiet about it is the greatest punishment we can bring on ourselves."

Rin turned to the sound of the baritone, imposing but not cruel, the figure leaning gracefully on the door frame as his amber eyes watched her as she stepped to look at him, her eyes calmer now after having water splashed in them, her features peaceful and calm while she closed the book in her hand, gently replacing it on the shelf.

"My apologies sir," Rin said quietly, bowing to him, "I was out of line."

Sesshomaru shook his head, "it's alright," he told her softly, wishing the tension in the room would just somehow evaporate.

Rin nodded a thank you before she slowly walked towards the door, avoiding his eyes as she left the room.

"I'll begin your dinner sir," Rin murmured to him once she met his still leaning form, the dog demon merely nodding in response.

Rin started to walk down the hall, her feet moving in slow but still graceful steps.

"I was unaware that you enjoyed Federico Garcia Lorca's _Blood Wedding."_

Rin stopped walking and looked over her shoulder at her employer's face, his eyes still impassively locked in the room.

"My father used to read it to me," Rin confessed, her hand touching the Angel's wings, "he was always fascinated by poems and stories of unrequited love."

Sesshomaru nodded, his face still a mask of calm composure.

"Was that his favorite?"

Rin looked at Sesshomaru with further confusion in her eyes.

"Pardon sir?"

"You're father," Sesshomaru explained, bring his amber eyes to look at her brown ones, "was that his favorite poem about unrequited love?"

Rin put her finger to her lips in thought, "I don't know," Rin answered truthfully, turning her whole body to face her Master, "I never got the chance to ask him."

"Then, what about yourself?"

Rin's head tilted slightly at his words, understanding them, but unsure as to whether or not it was _Sesshomaru _who actually said them.

"I suppose not, no," Rin told him softly, her eyes casting themselves downward once more, her head bowing as she turned to leave him once more.

"Then what is?"

Rin stopped in her tracks, this time refusing to meet her employer's eyes as she felt them bore into the back of her skull, Sesshomaru's sensitive ears hearing her swallow and inhale deeply before she recited:

"A mighty pain to love it is, And 'tis a pain that pain to miss; But of all pains, the greatest pain," she turned to meet his honey-coloured eyes before she finished her last sentence, "It is to love, but love in vain."

Sesshomaru watched as she then left him by the door frame, her dark tresses flowing down her back as she made her way towards the kitchens and out of his sight.

"Abraham Cowley huh?" the dog demon murmured before a quick laugh escaped his lips, "you are quite an extraordinary woman, Ms. Rin."

* * *

Rin stood over the frying pan, the chicken and rosemary simmering beautifully for her Master's dinner, her mind needing to focus itself on her current task at hand rather than her feelings. Hearing the small buzzing from the timer off to the side if the oven, Rin quickly turned the device off followed by the stove, the still steaming chicken quickly slipping onto the plate next to the salad.

Rin sighed, one of her hands resting on the counter top and the other rubbing her forehead, her mind trying to decide how to respond to the situation at hand, wanting desperately for something _anything _to stop her from loving him. Rin laughed pathetically, her memory replaying the last hour or so, the quote she and he had recited about unrequited love, Rin never fully understanding the meaning of Abraham Cowley's quote until now; now that she felt pain at never being loved by the one she loved most.

"Damn," Rin murmured softly, her hand coming off her forehead, followed by a short sharp scream.

Rin dropped to her knees on the floor along while the frying pan clattered to the floor next to her, her one hand clutching the other as she gasped in pain, the burn on her palm bright red and the flesh tender and warm, her face contorting in pain.

"Rin!?"

The dark-haired woman looked up from her place on the floor at the opening door followed swiftly by his form towering over her from behind the counter, his eyes searching madly for her until he saw her on the floor clutching her hand in pain. His eyes widened at the sight of her fallen form, his mouth opening slightly as he apparently tried to from the words.

"Wha-" he started, looking around the kitchen floor before catching sight of the frying pan next to her, the source of the scent of burning flesh now obviously apparent.

Without another word to her, Sesshomaru rushed over to her side, kneeling down and gently taking her hand in his, his eyes carefully examining her wound, his arm quickly wrapping around her shoulders and hoisted her up, walking her swiftly over to the sink and turning on the cold water, his hand testing it before he gently stuck hers under the cold water, Rin gasping for a moment at the sudden chill on her burnt hand, her body relaxing after the cooling sensation dulled her burn.

"I'm sorry," she murmured weakly, her voice watery, "I-I didn't mean to, I was just-"

"-distracted?" he finished for her, his voice empathetic as he held her hand under the water, his fingers uncurling hers as the woman took deep shuttering breaths, nodding with her eyes avoiding his.

Sesshomaru felt his jaw clench as he held her hand under the running water for a few more minutes before moving away from her.

"Keep your hand under the water," Sesshomaru ordered over his shoulder, his hands digging around in various cupboards searching for the white box he finally managed to dig out from under the large marble covered island in the center of the kitchen.

Tossing the first aid kit in the center of the island, Sesshomaru flicked open the white box and began to rifle through it, pulling out the antiseptic and bandages, the sound of water running no longer reaching his ears as he heard his maid grabbing a towel in order to dry her hand, carefully avoiding the cooling burn.

"Come here."

Rin turned to her employer, his hand on one of the two barstools he had somehow managed to procure as she had run her hand under the cold water. Silently, Rin complied with his orders, walking slowly over towards the imposing demon, her body sliding into the seat her employer indicated, he himself taking the one next to her.

"Give me your hand," he asked her, his own taloned hand open and waiting for her smaller and damaged one.

Slowly, Rin relinquished her hand from her other one and placed it in the larger one palm up, the undamaged appendage clutching the fabric of her maids dress above her chest, her eyes looking at her burn only. Sesshomaru ignored her averting eyes and busied himself with the medicine, spraying an ample amount on her injury, his hand gripping hers tighter than he meant to when she gasped and flinched, her arm immediately retracting and trying to keep the pain away.

"Sorry," she breathed once her arm and hand relaxed.

Sesshomaru said nothing but sprayed her hand once more before replacing the bottle on the table, his hand reaching to grab the gauze before gently placing it in the palm of her hand.

"What's going on?"

Rin looked up at him shocked for a moment, "wh-what do you mean?"

Sesshomaru looked up at her with piercing golden eyes, "you've been upset and distracted quite frequently as of late, why is that?"

Rin swallowed thickly as she replaced his hand on the gauze with her own while he pulled out the bandages, slowly wrapping her palm and covering the gauze, her mind reeling at what plausible excuse she could give him as to why she couldn't focus, her chest constricting as she fought to keep her composure.

Sesshomaru wound the bandages around her hand carefully, doing his utmost to cause her the least amount of pain he possibly could. Tightening the bandage slightly, Sesshomaru felt water drop onto his hand causing him to look up at the maid, her head turned away from him as tears fell freely from her eyes and down her cheek, her chest taking deep shuttering breaths to keep her sobs at bay while her hand wiped away what tears it could.

Sesshomaru froze with her hand in his, his eyes widening slightly at her sudden onset of sadness, his hands still clasped over hers. Slowly, the dog demon reached over to her cheek, his thumb slowly wiping her tears away before she jerked her face away from him, flinching as though she had just been struck. Retracting his hand from her face, Sesshomaru's jaw clenching, hoping that she was just startled by his movement while he finished bandaging her hand; her other hand wiping her tears away furiously as she took in even deeper breaths steadying herself.

"Thank you sir," Rin murmured, slipping off the stool and moving towards the door, hoping to retain some of her dignity and leave this horribly embarrassing situation.

"Rin," Sesshomaru stopped her gruffly by clutching onto her arm, her body turning to face him, her eyes wide and frightened, "you didn't answer me, _what's going on?_"

Rin gaped at him for a moment as she tried to regain her voice, her mouth opening and closing before she finally conceded, fresh tears pricking the corners of her eyes as she shook her head.

"I just-I just can't do this," she told him sadly, taking deep breaths to steady herself, hoping that she didn't break down in front of him.

Sesshomaru looked at her in confusion, his eyes narrowing, "what do you mean 'you can't do this'?"

Rin turned her tearstained eyes to look at him, shaking her head as she tried to come up with an explanation.

"Just-this," she gestured to everything around her, "I can't do this anymore, I don't know how much more I can take of this, I'm sorry."

Sesshomaru felt his grip on her arm slack in realization, his eyes searching hers for any signs that he was misinterpreting her words.

"What do you-"

"I quit."

Sesshomaru felt the temperature in the room suddenly drop, his heart feeling as though someone had wrenched it out of his chest and stomped it to the floor.

"What did you just say to me?" he asked in a quiet and dangerous tone, almost daring her to speak.

Rin swallowed her fear before turning to look him in the eye, her brown depths filled with sadness, determination, and something Sesshomaru would classify as regret.

"You heard me," Rin told him quietly, "this is my two weeks' notice, I quit; I just can't do this anymore."

Sesshomaru felt her arm slide out of her grip, her back retreating as she left him alone, her hand on the door before she turned to look back at him, tears slipping down her alabaster cheeks.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

**Tee Hee^^ don't I suck? Fear not! Tis not over yet! muwa hahahahahaaha -** (Don't give me this kinda power ;P) hee hee


	12. Chapter 12

Back...Having on hell of a shitty-ass week. Cell phone fell into the washing machine and now it doesn`t work (surprise), spilt soda on my keyboards and fucked with the circuits (back to normal now thank God), and found a tear in my favorite pair of pants...fuck.

In any event...here`s the next chapter ^^, hope it's all worth it

**AN - I don't own InuYasha**

* * *

Sun shone through the large bay windows scattered around the house, the rays warming the wood-paneled house and glinting off the well-polished metals, a complete contrary to what the interior was truly like. The house had seemed to deprive itself of the life and light that had illuminated and adorned the halls, even on the darkest days and cloudiest nights, a shadowy atmosphere and lonely nights now darkening the manor, the occupants inside as dark as the atmosphere they created.

Rin had seemed to revert back to the state she lived in when her parents had passed, unspeaking to anyone and appearing to have lost the beautiful gleam in her eye that perfectly matched her smile, the bounce in her step and the luster in her hair both looked as though they died overnight. The same was said for her master, Sesshomaru becoming more reclusive and took to locking himself in his study, taking his meals as Jaken brought them, him and the maid silently agreeing on no interaction, each of them doing splendidly on their part to uphold the agreement.

Jaken had heard that Rin was leaving, an occasion he felt conflicted about. At first he had secretly been overjoyed at the news, the idea of having Master Sesshomaru all to himself was simply superb; but then, Jaken notice the change around the household, the misery and depression that settled around the two of them, the maid's lifeless eyes and silent state matched his master's irritable and brooding mood perfectly. Jaken would catch himself sighing from time to time, he missed the light that seemed to radiate throughout the halls, how his much more lenient his master had become and how much happier he seemed to be.

The patter of the imp's green feet echoed eerily in the halls, the wood still as immaculate as ever, the girl not neglecting a single one of her duties in her two weeks' notice, something Jaken admired. Pushing though the dining room, Jaken made his way to the kitchens, the smell of a cooking duck and spiced sauce reached his nose. Slipping through the swinging doors, Jaken timidly approached the focused maid, the girl hunched over the stove as she stirred the pot vigorously.

"Ms. Rin?" Jaken asked, his body prepared for an earful from the young maid about disturbing her.

The girl barely turned around when she responded with an almost watery sounding yes.

Jaken swallowed before pressing on, "are you alright?"

Rin stopped her stirring and turned to look at Jaken, her eyes still a bloodshot red, "wh-what do you mean?"

Jaken felt pity ebb into his heart at the sight of the poor girl; it was obviously tearing her to pieces.

"What I meant," Jaken continued, his mind mulling over his words carefully, "is that lately you seem to be saddened by something and it's only grown worse."

Rin swallowed, "I-I'm fine, Master Jaken thank you-"

"No you're not!" Jaken snapped, stamping his foot in frustration, causing the young woman to flinch, "both you and the Master have been acting incredibly depressed lately and I want to know why!"

Rin stared at the imp, his outburst shocking her; true he had been known to snap at her from time to time, but never with such a trivial matter. Rin felt her mouth open and close as she tried to find her words, Jaken's green glare cutting her off.

Rin finally chose to say nothing and turn back to her work, doing her best to ignore the now fuming tiny demon.

"RIN!"

The young girl jumped at the harshness of his words.

"You leave in a week! I _demand _an explanation!"

"Why!" Rin snapped back, "like you said, I'll be gone in less than a week, what does it matter!?"

"It matters," Jaken growled back "because it matters to my Master!"

"Why should it!" Rin told him, tears now pricking at the corners of her eyes no matter how hard she tried to stop it and how pathetic she felt.

"Because-" Jaken yelled, his voice stopping in his tracks, his own mind reeling.

Why _did _his Master care so much about her? While she irritated him to no end, what truly pushed him over the edge was how much the dog demon had changed around her; at first Jaken thought that perhaps his Master just wanted a plaything, something to toy with until he grew bored but now, that he had seen the two of them together, Jaken felt that there was something more between them.

"I just don't think that you should do anything that makes you unhappy," the imp grumbled, his head turning away so the girl wouldn't see his blush.

"Master Jaken…" Rin said softly, her mind reeling as she let his words sink in.

"Don't get the wrong idea!" he spat, "I'm only saying that because for some reason the master likes to see you happy, now get his dinner done! And don't burn anything!"

Rin watched the imps retreating back, the swinging doors chasing him out. Turning back to her food, Rin absent mindedly stirring the sauce, her thoughts still focusing on Jaken's words; in truth, she didn't want to leave the manor, it had become like a home to her and until she had realized her stupidity, she had been truly happy.

Granted, she thought as she sniffed and wiped away her tears, even _when _she realized and accepted her feelings, she was happy; what was killing her was the notion that she could never have her feelings returned. A bleat-like laugh escaped her lips; she was being stupid, thinking like one of those romantic plays her father used to read her. Turning the oven off, the girl gently placed the dinner on the delicate china plate, drizzling the sauce over it before covering it with the silver lid, her feet following after Jaken to tell him that the dinner was ready.

* * *

Sesshomaru hunched himself over his paper work, his amber eyes focused and narrowed, his jaw clenched in concentration. Lately, he had been making stupid and obvious errors, frustrating him to no end, adding stress to his already overworked mind. Sighing in irritation, Sesshomaru snapped the folder closed and shoved it to the other end of his desk, his hands reaching for the second one of his business deals, the knock on the door alerting him to Jaken's arrival. Straightening up, the regal dog lord permitted the small green imp, his tiny feet pattering on the rug as the small demon balanced the tray on his short arms.

"You're dinner sir," Jaken announced, sliding the silver platter onto the table, his wide eyes lingering on the folders and dossiers from various maid agencies crammed into the trash bin.

"Thank you, you're dismissed," his employer said curtly with a wave of his hand.

"Um….."

Sesshomaru looked up at his assistant, his amber eyes cold and demanding, "is something the matter, Jaken?"

"N-no sir, it's just-"

"If nothing's wrong, then you may go."

The small imp swallowed before pressing on, "have you had any luck in finding a suitable replacement for Ms. Rin?"

Jaken would have been dead on the floor a thousand times over if looks could kill. As it was, he was still quaking with fear at the glare his master shot him.

"No." was the only reply the imp received, the voice so cold and dangerous it only paled in comparison to the piercing amber eyes.

Jaken felt time inch on as he gathered up what shreds of courage he could find.

"W-well," he stuttered, "i-if you can't find anyone, why not try and convince her t-to stay?"

Sesshomaru placed his pen on the large desk, his body lifting slowly up from his chair before he walked determinedly towards Jaken, the imp scuttling backwards as fast as he could.

"F-forgive me sir! I-I was out of line, i-it's just Ms. Rin seems upset about her choice and I-I thought that m-maybe –"

"She made her decision," Sesshomaru told him coldly, the tall demon no looming over his servant, "I will not interfere with something she wants-"

"But she _doesn't _want it sir!" Jaken protested, accidentally cutting Sesshomaru off, "she doesn't want-"

"Do not," Sesshomaru whispered dangerously, "speak to me in that manor, do you understand me?"

Jaken felt beads of sweat run down his forehead and his back, his mind calculating the mere seconds he had to live.

"Y-yes s-sir," Jaken stuttered, "but-"

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" Sesshomaru roared, his small servant flinching violently.

"Yes S-Sir!" Jaken all but cried, his hand coming up to protect his face as the deadly dog demon ferociously towered over him.

"Get out of my sight," Sesshomaru ordered, turning away from the quivering demon.

Jaken picked himself up off the floor with a fear-frozen mind, grateful that he had not been fired from his current position. Walking over to the door, Jaken opened to take his leave, but not before he decided to try once more.

"Even you should be happy Master Sesshomaru."

Jaken shut the door, the click of the door echoed in the halls for a moment as the imp left his master to his brooding, the amber eyes following his assistant's movements.

Sesshomaru stood frozen for a moment, Jaken's final words echoing in his skull. Suddenly, the demon's face broke out in to a snarl, his amber eyes flashing red for a moment before he strode over to his desk, striking the covered dinner and sending it flying across the room, the meal splattering on his beautiful door as his hands slamming on his desk in anger before he gipped his scalp, his nail digging in the thin flesh of his skull.

Did he want her? Yes, more than anything; he _craved _her, desired her touch and her body more than any woman he had ever come across. Sesshomaru gritted his teeth, his mind telling his body to relax, something that was easier said than done. It wasn't just her figure he wanted, it was everything about her, her smile, the way she seemed to glow on the cloudiest and darkest days, her smile making every angel in heaven envious of the dark-haired beauty.

Sesshomaru released his scalp, the crescent moon cuts in his skull healing rapidly; as much as he hated to admit it, Jaken was right. Rin was now walking around the house miserable and depressed, a dark and grey shell of what she once was, the deep pools of dark chestnut eyes that were so full of kindness and life were now dead looking on the rare occasion that he had come across her. It killed him to see her so listless, for her to be in such pain and for him not to be able to comfort her. For the first time in his life, he felt helpless and fearful; fearful about losing her. Sesshomaru took deep breaths to steady himself, his eyes calming and his face relaxing. The dog demon replaced his hands on his desk, the papers and letters shifting as his fingers splayed on the mixture of wood and papers.

Sesshomaru had combed through hundreds of applications for a new maid, none of them had even _looked _right to get their foot in the door for an interview; none of them had the right bio, the descriptions too fake or too cheery, their pictures hardly appealing no matter how many times he reminded himself that the help didn't have to look decent. Each woman had their faults before the dog demon had met them, and his thought immediately went to the thoughts that Jaken had expressed verbally.

His mother taught him never to settle for second best, and that's what each and every single woman he had seen were, second best next to Rin. Rin was nothing but perfect, something Sesshomaru selfishly sought for in every aspect of his life. He felt inadequate with the idea that he could not attain perfection, though the ideas had certainly entered his mind in ways to keep her there, each have been shot down instantaneously.

He couldn't give her a raise for money wasn't her goal, giving her more time off and fewer hours was an option but since she never complained, there wasn't much he could do aside from begging, something a demon as prideful as he was had actually considered it. The demon walked back over to her desk, his body sliding into the chair while his face slipped into his hands, hoping that some sort of answer would fix this entire problem.

One of his hands fell to the top of his desk, the other rubbing his forehead in desperation, his eyes wandering around his desk, the amber orbs closing as he rose from his desk, this time to leave the study, knowing Jaken would find the maid to clean up the mess. Retreating to his room Sesshomaru shut his door softly, wondering what it was that made his eyes heavy.

Settling on his king-sized bed, Sesshomaru closed his eyes and mulled over the week's events, the business reports and meetings he needed to attend along with finding a new employee, not that he had much faith in that regard, and a ball he was to attend. Sesshomaru groaned at that notion, the idea of it was out dated in its own right, but steeped in tradition that his long time business partners insisted on following, something he had to attend since he was four, his first and only ball that he had seen his father and mother attend together, the last time he had seen them dance together.

Sesshomaru open his eyes slowly, an idea slowly forming in his mind as his body sat itself up his finger touching his lips while he thought it over. It was certainly an option, one he was desperate enough to try, but would she agree to it?

The dog demon rose from his bed, chastising himself for wallowing in sadness on his bed like some sort of overly emotional teenager, his mind set and determined.

* * *

Rin stood up from her task of cleaning the meal off the wall and door, secretly impressed at the strength of the door, the dent in the wall stopping short at the frame. Picking up the silverware and tray, Rin gently tossed the pieces onto the now dented silver server, her hands touching and feeling around for the remainder of the dishware, stopping when they came into contact with both halves of the china plate.

Picking them up, Rin slowly placed the two halves together, her heart envious of the ceramic dish, wishing that it was that simple to put back her heart in one piece. Sighing, Rin placed the dish on the top of the pile before she picked it up the entire tray and walked out the room, thankful that she would no longer pine for the unreachable for very much longer. The maid placed the discarded dishes on an unused space on the counter top, unsure of what to do with the destroyed chinaware. Rin took one last backward look at the kitchen before she walked out the swinging doors for her final few chores.

"Ms. Rin."

The young woman looked over her shoulder at her approaching employer, her body turning to face him while her eyes fell to the floor.

"Master Sesshomaru, what can I do for you sir?" Rin murmured as he approached her, his form towering over her.

"Look at me," he ordered her, coming to a stop in front of her slim form, his mind forcing him calm.

Rin felt her nerves flood her system as she tried to meet his eyes, the dark brown orbs flickering from the floor to his deep amber eyes, her throat swallowing her fear as she finally tilted her head to look up at him.

"Better," he murmured, his nose inhaling deeply before he pressed on, "you have barely a week left here, correct?"

"Yes sir," Rin muttered, her fingers wringing themselves slowly and unconsciously, her eyes doing their best to keep contact with his.

Sesshomaru nodded once, "in that case, I have a proposition for you."

Rin now felt curiosity cross her face, "a…proposition sir?

"Yes," Sesshomaru said nodding once more, "should you accept, I will terminate your employment sooner than as originally agreed upon, providing you with the means to leave the manor."

Rin mulled his words over, figuring it could do her no harm to hear him out, her head nodding in agreement.

"In two days 'time, there is a social event, one that I am expected to attend. My proposition to you is that you accompany me for the night. The day after, you are free to leave."

Rin stood frozen for a moment in slight shock, her mind tried to process what her employer had just asked her, her mouth opening and closing in curiosity.

"I-I'm sorry sir, I'm afraid I don't understand; a…social event?"

"A ball," he corrected, "it is my request that you accompany me, not as my maid. Should you require an outfit, I will provide you with one."

Rin felt his words sink in, _a date!?_

"Wh-why sir?"

Sesshomaru tilted his head slightly, "what do you mean?"

"I mean," Rin swallowed, "why are you asking me?"

Deep amber eyes looked her over, his orbs trailing over her form.

"If you chose to accompany me, I will answer any of your questions without hesitation."

The young woman remained in slight shock, willing her mouth to respond to his request, to say _anything_ to him; Rin had never in hundred thousand years imagine that Sesshomaru would speak to her like that, to ask her to such a formal event. Her thoughts raced, if this was some cruel joke, her heart would surely break from the amount of hope that unintentionally filled it. She knew next to nothing about high-society or their customs save for serving and cleaning their homes; she could not possibly live up to expectations.

"Master Sesshomaru," she finally said, all the nerves in her body finally quelled while she held onto her last piece of courage by a single thread, "I would be honored to accompany you."

* * *

**Hope that that wasn't too painful for everyone ^^** reviews reviews reviews


	13. Chapter 13

TIS UP! AHAHAHAHAHAH you begged, I gave... you are all so gonna hate me for this ^^**  
**

enjoy!

**AN - I don't own InuYasha**

* * *

Rin sucked in a deep, shuddering breath, the butterflies in her stomach refusing to settle as she gently touched her face, the make-up on her eyes accenting her deep brown irises, the shimmer of orange and gold on her eyelids added touches of colour that wasn't her natural red chagrin or her light pink lips. The woman touched her mother's necklace, the gold gleaming in the light given off by the vanity mirror as it matched her dress perfectly, her earrings simple studs that also matched her gown.

The young woman closed her eyes gently, her hands holding her necklace above her chest silently hoping that he mother, father, and brothers would give her strength for the night, that this was no some sort of joke or yet another cruel twist of fate, just another misfortunate disaster to her already impressive track record. Opening her dark chocolate eyes, Rin slowly lowered her hands from her wings to the top of the gown, her hands touching the woven beads across the top of her sweat heart neckline, the ruched material around her bodice pulled from the center of her chest outward, the remainder of her dress flowing from her empire waistline to the floor.

Rin gave Sesshomaru credit, he had chosen a beautiful gown for her, the exact right size for her, flattering and accenting her slim form. The woman sucked in one more deep and shuddering breath, her hands pushing off the table as she stood up, taking one last look at the woman in the mirror before she turned to leave the room, the gown's chiffon material flowing out behind her.

She had kept her date waiting long enough.

* * *

Sesshomaru adjusted his cuffs for the umpteenth time, his wrist flicking his silver watch around, his eyes noting the time. It wasn't as though they would be late; Rin had always been punctual, easing his mind in that regard. His long legs paced, leather shoes tapping on the wooden floor as his thoughts raced. He never felt nervous waiting for other women, unease and doubt disregarded as he set himself up for a disappointing and boring night with a flaunting and flirting woman.

Here he stood, however, pacing and calming himself internally, his mask remaining impassive as he strained his ears for any sound of her approaching. He was honestly amazed that she had agreed to his conditions, the victory bittersweet in his realization that once their evening was over, she would be out of his life, permanently.

A small footstep on the top of the stairs alerted him to Rin's presence, her delicious scent relaxing his agitated state. Sesshomaru cast his eyes upwards towards the descending woman, the amber eyes widening and his jaw slaking at the sight.

She was _breathtaking._ The imperious dog demon fell in love with her all over again as she floated her angelic form down the staircase, her cheeks tinged with red as she swallowed nervously. Her strapless dress interwoven with colours of deep tiger lily orange and gold hugged her body perfectly, the silken and chiffon material flowing out behind her soundlessly, the colour blending beautifully with her pale skin and dark hair that cascaded down her back and around her face in large loose waves that curled at the tips that framed her features and cheek bones.

Her delicate feet touched the wooden landing, the small heel of her shoe clicking on the dark mahogany, the sound increasing as she approached her soon to be former employer, her body taking deep breaths to ease her nerves.

"H-how do I look?" She stammered quietly, her innocent and worried eyes meeting his widened amber ones, her fingers caressing the fabric over her stomach.

Sessomaru blinked a few times before he managed to pull himself together, his jaw tightening as he shook his head to bring him back to his senses.

"You," he murmured, taking one of her hands in his, raising it to his lips, "are breathtakingly beautiful," he answered truthfully, kissing the grove in her knuckles tenderly, an act that made Rin turn an even deeper shade of red.

"Thank you sir," Rin mumbled looking to the floor, smiling for the first time in what felt like an eternity, faint and unsure though it was.

Sesshomaru brushed a lock of hair behind her ear, his fingers tracing her cheeks as he gently pulled her face to look up at his own.

"Rin," he ordered softly, "I must ask you not to call me 'sir' or 'master' tonight, alright?"

The woman nodded, her smile still tugging at the corners of his mouth, growing only marginally wider at his sentiment.

"Alright," she softly agreed, her eyes relieving some of its worry, the master of the household pleased to see the hint of life that had disappeared so easily from her eyes two weeks ago.

"Shall we go?" he asked, as he walked around to stand beside her, his hand slipping on her back while the other remained holding gently onto her fingers.

Rin said nothing but nodded her head slowly, her throat too thick with nerves to say anything as she felt another flurry of butterflies fill her stomach. Rin took deep breaths to steady herself before she walked with Sesshomaru, their feet stepping in unison towards the large double doors, Rin surprised that the pounding of her heart had not disrupted Sesshomaru.

The two of them stepped out into the summer's night air, the gentle breeze teasing her dark curls and dress, her hand instantly reaching up in attempt to hold the hair in place. A second hand slipped a stray lock of hair behind her ear, her eyes looking up in surprise at his softened amber ones, her heart fluttering madly at his gaze.

Rin smiled nervously up at him, his fingers trailing down her neck to rub her collarbone with his thumb for a few short seconds before the hand left her flesh, Sesshomaru slowly leading her around the other side of the car, holding the door open for her while she slipped inside, the car door shutting gently once the woman was safely inside the car.

Sesshomaru slipped into the driver's seat of the car, the engine purring under his touch as he slowly sped off into the night.

Rin watched the trees pass by the car windows, the greenery blending with the darkness of the night, her nerves unsettling as the two of them drove in silence, her fingers touching the chiffon fabric of her dress as she watched everything that passed her by, wondering if that this was all some dream; Rin looked over at the demon sitting next to her. If it was a dream, she didn't want to wake up.

The two days leading up to the ball had been torturous to her, anxiety ripping through her each and every time she felt someone approaching, doubts filling her mind as she tried desperately to focus on her chores and give them her undivided attention. Her dreams had been relentless as well, her sleep disturbed several times during the night due to them. Several had ended as a cruel joke, her tripping and falling in front of everyone, embarrassing Sesshomaru, messing up some common ritual that they are accustomed to. The other dreams had ended with her solitude as Sesshomaru walked away from her, her heart shattering and tears spilling over her eyes as she sobbed openly, Rin often bolting awake with the now familiar feeling of tears streaming down her cheeks.

Rin had only one beautiful dream of them; she was dancing on some white surface that left neither mark nor scuff as the couple waltzed around, the woman silently amazed that she knew all the steps without tripping herself up, her feet feeling as light as air as she was spun slowly around, her eyes locked onto the amber ones of Sesshomaru, his features holding a small yet sincere smile that reached his eyes, making him even more of a beautiful creature than when she had first seen him. Slowly, he stopped dancing with her, his hand still on her back as the other one held hers gently, cradling it tenderly. Rin watched with curious eyes as he lowered his head towards hers, his eyes closing as he tilted his head, her own eyelids following suit as she brought her lips up to meet his.

It was at that time the fates decided to be cruel to the woman, waking her from her slumber before his lips touched hers, the tears pricking the corners of her eyes ones of hope, not sadness; hope that, by some small chance, Rin's dream would come true. The woman could have no idea that the demon sitting next to her had shared her dream piece for piece, the feeling of completeness he felt with her in his arms was indescribable and entirely new to him, even for being a dream.

"Rin."

The woman looked up from her reprieve, the demon calling her name from his side of the car as they stopped at a red light, his amber eyes looking at her inquiringly.

"Yes, what is it?" she asked timidly, her body straightening itself to show him respect.

A long fingered hand slid under hers, gently holding it while his thumb rubbed the smooth skin on the back of her hand.

"You don't need to be nervous, you'll do fine," he told her gently, prompting Rin to relax ever so slightly before donning on her small smile.

"Thank you," she murmured, squeezing his hand gently; if this was real, she would do her utmost to make her dream a reality.

Sesshomaru nodded, his hand sliding out of hers to grip the steering wheel as the light changed colours, the smile on the woman's face still had the power to send shivers up his spine.

The dark car quickly gunned its way down the streets, safely avoiding every other vehicle on the road as they passed the outskirts of the city towards the opposite end of the city, the lights passing by the car illuminations of skyscrapers and apartments that towered over the city, her pale skin illuminated by their yellow and white glow.

The landscape reverted back to the passing trees and winding roads, the civilization left behind for plots of hilltop mansions that loomed over their properties, small lights through windows the only indication that an occupant was there. Rin felt the car turn up a well maintained driveway, his car maneuvering through the large wrought iron gates, the window lowering to hand a beautifully crafted invitation, the boarder rimmed with gold that Rin would not have been surprised if it were real.

Waving the car through, the gatekeeper stood back from the vehicle as Sesshomaru rolled the window up, the car speeding up the path to the front doors, the hosts obviously going full out for the guests' entrance, a large red carpet rolled to the driveway, lights that illuminated the large columns that held the balcony, a large pond on the opposite side of the driveway held reflecting orange and silver fish.

Sesshomaru pulled the car to a stop in front of the carpet and ambling people, putting the car into park before he opened his door and stepped out, his eyes silently telling Rin to stay put before he tossed the keys at the valet, motioning for him to wait a moment. Nervously, Rin watched him stride quickly over to her side of the car, his hand swiftly extending to open her door, his hand extending to her as took in a deep breath.

Timidly, the young woman slipped her hand into his, her gently feet swinging over the seat to touch the pavement, her other hand gathering up the material of her dress in hopes that it didn't catch in the door.

"Rin."

The girl looked up at the sound of her name, brown eyes locking onto his now honey-coloured eyes, the softened expression on his face something that she had never seen in him before.

"Relax, I'll be right here."

Rin stared up at him, his words warming her heart and relaxing her nerves, the smile spreading on her face genuine and making her glow.

"Thank you," she murmured, Sesshomaru's arm pulling her gently out of the car, the young woman stepping out in the spot light for the first time.

* * *

**Read and review i**f you would be so kind my lovelies^^


	14. Chapter 14

To thank you all for 100 faves on this story, I have updated this faster than I would normally ^^

I figured you'd all hate me for dragging this out...the pain and suffering this must cause...and yet you still read this, you little sadists you ^^ (then again I'm enforcing this so that must make me the masochist...hm.)

In any event, here's the chapter^^

**AN - I do not own InuYasha**

* * *

Rin looked around the ballroom with awe. Beautiful woman flitted around in silken dresses, colours ranging from bright yellows to midnight blacks, their necks adorned with diamond necklaces that glittered in the lights with earrings large enough to unbalance anyone should there be only one. Equally as dapper men in their black suits milled around the women, complimenting them and tending to their beck and call or were otherwise occupied with other men, huddling in groups discussing important business affairs.

"Rin."

The deep timbre snapped Rin out of her daze, her eyes looking upwards at who she thought was probably the most handsome man of them all.

"Are you all right?"

Rin nodded, "yeah, I'm fine, just a little overwhelmed at the moment."

The dog demon nodded slowly, "would you like a drink?"

Rin looked around at the crowded floor before nodding, "yes please."

Sesshomaru gently slipped his hand over the arm that was slipped in his arm, his eyes lingering on hers as he led her down the steps of the balcony, the other delicate hand holding up the hem of her dress as she descended the stairs in step with him. Landing on the ballroom floor, Sesshomaru flagged down a passing waiter.

"Red or white wine?" he asked her while the server approached the two.

"I don't have a preference," Rin told him smiling timidly.

In truth, she didn't drink all that much, but she needed something to calm her nerves. Gently, Sesshomaru slipped out of her grasp and picked up two small glasses of white wine, handing her one which she accepted with both hands.

"Cheers," she said smiling warmly at him, raising her glass up to toast.

"Cheers," he responded, touching his own glass to hers before taking a small sip in unison with the young woman.

"Sesshomaru!"

The couple turned to see a portly man walking towards the two of them, a large chested woman draped on his arm, the emeralds that draped over her neck accenting her streaked blonde hair and tight green dress.

"Sesshomaru! How are you? It's been far too long!"

"Mr. Hills, yes it has been too long; I am quite well thank you, and yourself?"

The red-faced man laughed, his belly jiggling as he patted it.

"Good good! Now!" the short man turned his bushy eyebrows to Rin, "Why don't you tell me who this beautiful woman is?"

Rin felt her face flush at his words, her eyes looking at the floor in embarrassment.

"She blushes! Now that _is _quite a rarity around here, not many women do that."

Sesshomaru laughed once out of courtesy, his arm extending to support her back as he brought her closer to him.

"This is Rin, she is my date for the evening," Sesshomaru informed the two, gesturing to Rin with his wine glass, the girl looking up at him at the sound of being called his date, the other two looking at her with renewed interest.

"Date?" the woman simpered in a high false, "well, _this _is a new development; when did this happen?"

"Recently," Sesshomaru responded curtly, her false voice irritating him to the core.

"_Really?" _the woman's voice reached a new octave, "isn't that nice. Does she…speak?" the woman asked, the underlying tone suggesting bitterness and cruelty.

"Of course," Rin replied, finally finding her voice and her courage, her brown eyes meeting the blue contacted eyes.

The woman brought her hand to her red painted mouth, "oh! I'm sorry dear, I should have asked you, my apologies."

Rin stepped closer to Sesshomaru, hoping that he would give her some strength from this horrid woman, "it's all right," was her response, keeping her words concise.

"Now now Maria, don't do that to the poor woman," the man chastised lightly, laughing as he patted his belly, his head catching sight of someone he recognized, "in any event," he announced, waving at the other couple, "we must be off, we should talk later Sesshomaru, I would like to get more acquainted with you _and _your partner."

Shaking hands quickly, Mr. Hills extended his hand to Rin, who timidly slipped her hand in only to have it kissed by the portly man, "till next we meet my dear," he said winking; the young woman's smile a mixture of amusement and nervousness as she simply nodded to the older man.

While the other two walked away, Sesshomaru turned from their retreating backs, his hand still on Rin's back as he guided her towards the ballroom.

"You handled that well," he commented, his amber eyes looking at her.

"Thank you," Rin replied, "but you did most of the talking, not me."

Sesshomaru nodded, but felt a small smile tug at the corners of his mouth, "true enough, but you took the woman's attitude will elegance and grace; not many women would do that."

"That's another thing, what did he mean by 'rarity'?"

Sesshomaru mulled over his words for a brief moment, "he meant," he stated slowly, "that many women in this society have grown up with people telling them how beautiful they are they come to expect it, it ends up only boosting their ego. Someone who blushes at flattery and shows modesty at such a compliment isn't as common."

"Oh," Rin replied, "is it…a bad thing?"

The dog demon had to blink several times before he smiled at here, "not in the least," he murmured, "uncommon, but not bad; it's a quality many men find endearing."

Rin felt her cheeks heat up quickly as his words, smiling when she realized that she was reacting in the exact manner he described.

"You'll most likely be bombarded like that regularly tonight," Sesshomaru warned her, "if you feel uncomfortable at any time-"

"I'll be fine," Rin said assuredly, her chocolate orbs meeting his as she smiled softly at him.

Sesshomaru opened his mouth to ask her, but was cut off by yet another party-goer, this one far lankier than Mr. Hills.

"Sesshomaru, how are you this evening?" the tall sandy-haired man asked in a wheezy and soft voice, his bony hand extended to Sesshomaru which the dog demon promptly shook.

"I'm well thank you, and yourself? Last I had heard, you were in India working on a new hotel."

"I was, but I had to leave unfortunately, my asthma got particularly bad over there," he laughed lightly, pausing to cough dryly for a moment, "small hazard." Sucking in a deep breath, the man's blue eyes caught sight of Rin petite form. "My apologies my dear," he wheezed, reaching down to gently grip her hand, "I should have introduced myself to you first. My name is Naoki Shinobu, but you may use my given name."

"Thank you," Rin smiled at his blue eyes as he kissed her hand with dry lips in the same way Mr. Hills had.

"And what might your name be? I'm afraid I've never seen you here before, I would most certainly have noticed a fair creature such as yourself."

Rin blushed again, wondering if her face was going to be permanently red the entire night, "thank you for saying so," she murmured, "my name is Rin Higurashi, but you can call me Rin."

The man smiled, straightening up and looking at Sesshomaru, his other hand clasping on top of Rin's.

"You've found quite a gem Sesshomaru," he complimented, "I'm envious."

"Thank you," Sesshomaru told him, his eyes glancing at Rin quickly before back to his business partner, "would it be too much trouble to give my date back her hand?"

The man laughed, "only if I can have it back for a dance."

Rin looked stunned for a moment, glancing from Sesshomaru to Naoki, her mind spinning.

"As…long as Sesshomaru doesn't mind," Rin finished, hoping that she hadn't said anything she shouldn't have.

The dog demon nodded at her statement, "I have no qualms about that."

"Splendid!" the man beamed, patting Rin's hand softly before kissing it once more, "I look forward to it!"

Rin giggled as she and Sesshomaru took their leave of the spindly man, Mr. Shinobu weaving his lank figure around the other party guests.

"He seems sweet," Rin murmured once they were out of earshot, her smile reverting back to what it once was.

"So long as you're not his business partner, he is," Sesshomaru commented, causing Rin to look up at him wide disbelieving eyes.

"How do you mean?"

"Don't let his looks fool you," Sesshomaru informed her, "he is a very shrewd business man, someone no man in here would dare cross."

"Him?!" Rin asked, turning her head to look at his tall form, "he looks like the slightest gust of wind would knock him right over!"

Sesshomaru nodded, "he's always looked like that, I knew him as a child; he stayed indoors most of the time on account of his asthma, but he was not, and never has been, weak. He single-handily took down six multi-million dollar companies in his first year as chairman alone. Once he sets his sights on something, he won't stop until he has it, and he can use some pretty tricky methods to do it too."

"Then," Rin paused slightly, "should I be-"

"Worried?" Sesshomaru finished for her, shaking his head, "no, don't be. In the office he's a wolf, outside, he's as gentle as a lamb."

Rin's shoulders relaxed as the tension flowed out of her, "so, you'll tell me if I should avoid someone?" Rin asked timidly, hoping that she didn't wind up with the wrong person.

Sesshomaru looked at her as the two of them walked through the crowd, "it shouldn't be too hard to figure out, just have two words with them and you'll know. Don't worry, I won't leave you alone tonight especially with anyone who could hurt you."

Rin smiled up at him, his words sincere and reaching her heart; her body filled with the confidence he had in her.

* * *

Sesshomaru had to admit, he was impressed with the young woman. While she was nervous at first, she grew confidence quickly. She smiled at everyone and humbly accepted their praises, the faint flush on her cheeks never truly fading away after men continually complimented her on her beauty. She said a few words now and then, but preferred to let Sesshomaru take the reins of conversation. She never had anything more than the one glass of wine and politely refused any others.

Rin held herself with such elegance and grace that she blended into the society perfectly, the dog demon considered that she should have been born into it; she certainly deserved it above any other woman he had met.

"Shall we continue this conversation at a later time?"

Sesshomaru snapped out of his thoughts to address the conversation.

"If you wish," he agreed, "call my assistant and we'll set something up."

"Excellent!" the man clapped, towing away his black-clad wife waving from behind his back.

Sensitive ears picked up a large exhale of breath from his partner, his eyes looking over to see Rin's hand over her chest as she took a deep breath.

"Is everything alright?" he asked, his body turning to hers.

"Oh, yes, everything's fine!" she told him, "it's just...new to me."

"Understandable," he murmured, his hand sliding up her arm, "you're doing excellent, if at all you feel overwhelmed about it-"

Rin shook her head, "no, I'll be fine," she told him giving him a smile that he could help but return.

"So, the rumors are true."

Both heads turned to the sound of the elderly voice, a white-haired couple approaching them, the man leaning on both his cane and the woman for support, her midnight blue dress glittering with what Rin would assume were real diamonds, the glittering rocks almost flowing from both the shoulder straps of the dress and the hemline, her long form and sever face giving off the impression of a woman who was used to control. With his hunched over form, the man barely came to Rin's shoulder, a grand-fatherly smile on his face as he limped over to the other two, his eyes magnified ten times by the thick glasses he wore.

"Mr. Isao, good evening," Sesshomaru said bowing for the first time in the night, surprising Rin; Sesshomaru's manner had changed dramatically, telling her that the man in front of her commanded respect.

"Thank You, Sesshomaru," the man nodded, his eyes tuning from Sesshomaru to his partner, the stunning blue irises looking her up and down. "I don't normally listen to rumors, unless they are outrageous," the man started, "and tonight I found a particularly outrageous one, do you know what that might be?"

Sesshomaru straightened up, "they wouldn't happen to be about the woman accompanying me, would they?"

Mr. Isao just laughed, "still have those sharp ears eh? Just like your old man! But yes, you're right. I overheard that Sesshomaru, _the _Sesshomaru Osamu, was in attendance at this festive occasion with a beautiful young woman that no one had ever seen before. I thought to myself 'that can't be true!' yet, the more I mingled, the more I heard. And so, I told my wife that we simply _had _to see if they were true," his blue eyes cast over to Rin once more, "and now I see that they are not."

The young woman felt her heart sink at his words, her eyes looking worriedly at Sesshomaru for a moment before she felt a wrinkled yet firm hand grip hers.

"The rumors do not do you beauty justice my dear," he said smiling, kissing her hand as so many men did that night. "Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Kichirou Isao, your host for the evening, it's a true pleasure to meet the woman who has captured Sesshomaru's interest."

Rin blushed furiously for the umpteenth time that night, the worry in her body leaving her at his words.

"Is it that rare?" Rin asked quietly, her smile brilliant while she laughed nervously.

The blue eyes twinkled merrily as he smiled warmly. "Considering there's only one? Extremely."

Rin cast a quick glance at Sesshomaru before she looked back to the crippled man, "thank you for the compliment, my name's Rin Higurashi, it's an honour to meet you sir," Rin smiled, curtsying slightly much to the old man's amusement.

"Forgive me for my rudeness; I should have introduced you to my wife, Masa."

The woman stepped forward, her floor-length dress flowing with each step she took, her head held erect and her hair in a neat and tidy bun.

"The pleasure is all mine," she told Rin stiffly, the younger woman keeping the smile kindly on her face, while her elder rounded on her husband, "dear," she told him sternly, "let go of the young lady's hand."

"But," the man whined, his eyes pulling a puppy-dog look, "she's so soft…"

"Now." The woman demanded, her husband pouting as he gave the smooth skin one final kiss before shuffling away from Rin, the young woman now thoroughly confused.

"I hope you two enjoy your evening, I look forward to talking more with you Ms. Rin!"

The young couple watched as the waving man was dragged away by his towering wife.

"What was-" Rin tried to ask, her confused face causing Sesshomaru to chuckle lightly.

"_That _was the host of the evening, Mr. and Mrs. Isao; she comes from an extremely long line of bankers and stockbrokers, good ones too."

"_She," _Rin asked, visibly impressed, "but her husband-"

"-is like that," he finished for her, "he's always been, shall we say, eccentric. _He _married into the family, not the other way around."

"Does it…_normally, _go the other way around?" Rin asked tentatively, her eyes bravely looking into Sesshomaru's amber ones.

"Normally," the dog demon conceded, "most women are merely gold-diggers or looking for elevation of status. Sometimes, though it's rare these days, women are used as elevate the family's status and agree to an arranged marriage."

"Those still happen?" Rin asked, unbelieving that something so medieval still occurs.

Her date nodded sagely, "it's how my parents got married."

Rin instantly clapped a hand over her mouth, regretting everything she had just said. "I'm so sorry, I-I didn't mean to-"

Sesshomaru cut her off by holding his hand up, "don't apologize, you didn't mean anything by it and you didn't know. I'm not offended by it."

Rin nodded but still looked guilty as her eyes found the floor in embarrassment. A long-fingered hand tilted her chin upwards, the dark amber softening to a golden honey.

"I told you Rin, it's alright; don't let this ruin your night."

The woman's smile returned to grace her features, Sesshomaru's thumb stroked her cheek slowly trying ease her.

"Come on," he told her, "dinner will be served shortly, we should take our seats."

Rin nodded in response, her hand slipping into his extended elbow, melting next to his body as though her slim form was designed especially for his, the pair walking in stride towards the large dining hall.

* * *

**Just a note,** the Osamu character I chose means "ruler," something I thought befitting of him and the Masa character means "elegant".

Also, the next chapter will be longer than this, it's like 2/3 finished.

Reviews please^^


	15. Chapter 15

**Update update updates! ^^ I'm pulling an all nighter watching The Lord of the Rings with a club in my school...is there a better way to spend a Friday night? I think not!**

**In any event, I plan on doing massive updates tonight, which includes _all _my stories so good happy days for all of my loyal readers ^^ **

**For my readers who complained about the 'first dance thing'...SHUT UP! He said A dance, not the bloody first one! can I _finish _the scene _before _you make the conclusion?**

**Now that my little spat is over...here's an extra long chapter (about 7000 words woooooooo hoooooo!)for all of you^^**

* * *

The applause echoed through the dining room as the speaker stepped off the podium, his smile broad as he waved to the crowd, his back shoes reflecting the lights directed onto the stage. Rin clapped politely with the rest of the crowd, secretly relieved that the speeches had ended; while they weren't boring, they were long and akin to the one before it.

Sesshomaru had been a gentleman for her, pulling out her chair and introducing her to any party-goers that approached their table for a quick word. The food had come and gone quickly, various courses of mouth-watering dishes that tantalized the pallet ranging from creamy soups to roast beef, Rin ever careful not to spill any on her gown as she ate.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen," the announcer said, stepping up to the podium for the umpteenth time that night, "we present a live orchestra for your entertainment and dancing!"

The men and women applauded once more as the lights dimmed and the sound of violin and cellos floated over the noise, the mutterings of conversation filling the hall and intertwining with the beautiful and enchanting music. Rin watched as several couples took to the floor, the woman laughing as the men twirled them around, single women and men gathering in small groups to gossip or branch out and find themselves partners.

"Rin."

The young woman looked up as Sesshomaru looked over at her from the other side of their shared table, his eyes looking over at her studying her behavior.

"Yes?" she asked kindly, tearing her eyes away from the dancing couples.

Sesshomaru gestured to the open floor, "would you like to dance?"

Rin sat frozen for a moment, her eyes widening slightly at his words, her own mouth gaping as she tried to find words for him.

"I-I," she stuttered lightly, before swallowing, "I'm afraid I don't know how too."

Sesshomaru pushed back from his chair and walked to stand over her, one hand coming to her shoulder while the other extended for her.

"I'll teach you."

Rin looked up at Sesshomaru in uncertainty and worry, fearing that she would trip over her dress and make a fool of herself in front of everyone. Inhaling deeply, Rin slipped her shaking hand into Sesshomaru's, allowing the dog demon to lift her gracefully out of her seat, her chiffon material flowing behind her as Sesshomaru led her to the dance floor.

"My right hand on your left shoulder and you left hand on mine," he told her softly, moving his arm around hers, Rin following suit, Sesshomaru lifting her right hand gently in the air. "Now," he murmured, "move with me, I'll go slow; don't worry about missing a step."

Rin took a deep breath and nodded, her eyes glancing at his but otherwise avoided looking at his face. Slowly, Sesshomaru began to move to his left, Rin's hand unintentionally tensing in his. Eyes nervous, Rin kept them cast downward as she watched how his feet moved, trying her best to emulate them, her dainty feet moving with his leather ones. Gently, Sesshomaru guided her through the motions, pushing her backwards and pulling her forwards, the woman's feet beginning to move in time with his as she became accustomed to the rhythm of the dance.

Slowly, a nervous smile spread across her lips and her eyes broke away from her feet to meet his amber ones.

"You're doing wonderfully," he murmured, a rare smile crossing his own mouth, one that was neither fake nor forced, something that surprised even him, how easily it seemed to slip onto his lips and how comfortable he was with it.

The pale cheeks of the woman waltzing with turned red again, her nervous smile faltering for a moment before being replaced by a kinder one as she timidly looked away from him.

"Something wrong?" he asked her softly, tilting his head slightly as he gently spun her.

Rin shook her head, "no, nothing. It's just…."

"Just what?"

Rin turned her chocolate orbs up to his honey coloured ones, "you're smile," she murmured, "I've never seen it on you before. It's befitting."

The dog demon slowed to a stop when the orchestra ended their song, his eyes still holding her gaze.

"Thank you," he said, the small smile still gracing his features as the players struck up a second tune, more partners filling around them.

Sesshomaru gently moved Rin in time with the music, the young woman showing no signs of protest as the couple danced and maneuvered around the increasing number of occupants on the floor, her eyes remaining on his of their own accord for the first time in what felt like months.

"So," Sesshomaru started, "you haven't asked me any questions tonight though I promised to answer them, why's that?"

Rin giggled lightly, "I haven't had the chance, we've been surrounded by people the entire night."

"You have a chance now."

Rin felt her smile falter for a moment as she remembered their agreement, that this was the last night she would spend with him. She told herself that a life without him was better than a life pinning for him from afar, feeling her heart break time and time again when he would inevitably fall in love with some prestigious and regal woman, one that would provide him a strong heir and bring him more respect and honor than she ever could.

"Rin?"

The young woman looked up at her date for the night, his amber eyes no longer guarded and demanding. A million questions shot through her mind, there were so many things she wanted to ask him, to know about him; his family, his interests, everything. Curiosity nipped at her heels as she was spun around gently by him, his patience seemingly knowing no bounds as he waited for her question.

There was so much she wanted to ask him, yet one question that she needed answered, something that she needed to know before they parted ways for good.

"Why me?"

Sesshomaru slowed their pace, his eyes widening slightly at her question.

"What do you-"

"I mean," Rin explained, stealing what she could of her courage before her nerves got the better of her, her eyes meeting his, confusion and worry evident in the dark orbs, "why did you ask me to accompany you? You can have any woman you want, why did you choose me?"

The couple slowed to a stop at the edge of the floor, Sesshomaru looking down at the woman in his arms, her eyes had returned the spark that brightened her already angelic face.

"Because," he started softly, his hand moving from her hand to stroke the smooth skin in her cheek, "I-"

"Well, if it isn't Sesshomaru and Ms. Maid!"

The couple turned to the sound of the fake voice, the ginning form of none other than Shinto Hanomuri, his twin tailed suit swishing as he made his way over to the two of them, the devious smile planted on his face matched the malicious look in his green eyes.

"_This _is a new development! Sesshomaru, since when do you need a _maid _to follow you around? Too worried about spilling something on yourself?"

Rin felt herself press closer to Sesshomaru, the dog demon glaring at the approaching blonde, his jaw clenching.

"What do you want, Mr. Hanomuri?" Sesshomaru asked coolly, his lips doing it's best not to curl into a snarl.

"Simple," the man grinned, "_her."_

Rin felt her eyes widen at the statement, her throat catching as she tried to say something.

"Wh-what?" she asked quietly, her hand gripping the fabric of Sesshomaru's jacket.

"You heard me," Shinto murmured, his eyes never leaving Rin's form as he approached her, his hand extending to her only to have it smacked out of the way by Sesshomaru.

"Leave her be," Sesshomaru growled, his eyes boring hold into the green-eyed snake.

"Now don't be so stingy Sesshomaru," the blonde smirked, moving swiftly towards the two to grab the woman's slender wrist, "we can all share the pretty maid."

"L-let go of me," Rin stammered, trying to pull her wrist out of the vice-like grip, dread filling her as the memories of their first encounter flashed in her mind, her body pressing into Sesshomaru's.

"Now now, let's not make a scene in the nice ballroom in front of all the nice _rich _people," Shinto smirked as Sesshomaru curled his body around Rin's, his teeth baring, "I'll just take her for one dance."

"No," Sesshomaru growled, his hand gripping the blonde's wrist.

"And just why not?" the horrid smirk growing wider on the blondes hair, yanking harshly on the woman's arm, forcing the poor girl to stumble slightly out of Sesshomaru's grasp.

"Because this young lady has promised me the next dance."

Both men turned to the soft voice, long and spindly fingers taking the other hand gently in his while the other grabbed the wrist that confined the poor girl, the smile on his face never once faltering.

"I would appreciate it if you removed your hand from Ms. Rin," the man wheezed, his blue eyes closing as he smiled wider.

Shinto visibly paled at the appearance of Naoki Shinobu, his smirk vanishing and replaced by a twisted sneer.

"Fine," he grumbled, uncurling his fingers from the pale arm, straightening up and backing away steadily.

"Wonderful!" the tall man breathed, his other hand taking Rin's now freed one. "Gentlemen, if you'll excuse us," he told Sesshomaru and Shinto before guiding a confused Rin onto the dance floor, his arms guiding hers and holding her in a similar manner that Sesshomaru had.

The dog demon turned to Mr. Hanomuri, his eyes darkening dangerously, "what the hell do you want?" he hissed.

The blonde man's sneer remained plastered to his face as he rounded on Sesshomaru, " I should be asking you that. First it's nothing's going on, and now it's waltzing around at a ball."

"Especially since you don't dance."

Sesshomaru turned to the sound of the sickly sweet voice and catching sight if both the slutty blonde from his last outing and Mrs. Yao, the latter managing to squeeze herself in a hideous low-cut yellow monstrosity while the younger woman had applied and even larger push-up bra to her backless light purple dress.

The dog demon felt his jaw twitch visibly at their surprise appearance, the mere thought of being caught between both a disgusting snake and two slutty women made him feel utterly disgusted.

"Let me correct myself," he snarled, "I don't dance with women of _your _calibre."

"And the _maid _is up to your calibre? My how the Osamu house must have fallen," Angela laughed, her manicured hand covering her mouth.

"In comparison to you three, a worm is of higher standing than you."

His comment wiped the smile off the woman's red painted lips, the younger one adjusting her dress to reveal more of her cleavage.

"You would rather dance with a _servant_ than with me?" she simpered, shuffling up to the dog demon, "when I can offer you so much more than she ever could."

Sesshomaru barked out a harsh laugh, "_you, _a slut who's only form of assets are the money _daddy _gives you for allowance if you keep your nose out of the tabloids could not possibly offer me a damn thing."

The fake smile faltered as the woman looked up in shock, evident that she had never been spoken to in that manner by anyone before, her hair whipping around as she huffed in indignation, her heels stomping on the marble floor as she stormed away.

"That wasn't very nice _dog," _Shinto chastised, his teasing smile only half on his face, the mixture of both sneer and smirk was worse than his normal face.

"I don't care for useless people," Sesshomaru told them as he walked away from the two of them.

"However," he stopped, turning to the busty model, "I must admit, you did say _one _thing correctly."

The blonde woman looked confused for a moment, "and what would _that _be?"

Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder at the atrocious woman, "that the right woman _was _right under my own nose."

* * *

Rin felt her shock ebb with each step she took in stride with Naoki, the waif of the man never once faltering with his smile as he twirled to young woman around.

"Are you alright, my dear?" he asked kindly after a few minutes of her silence.

"Oh! Y-yes, I-" she stuttered slightly before taking a deep breath and collecting her thoughts, "I'm fine thank you for asking," Rin smiled up at him, the man suddenly slowing his pace.

"So you're Sesshomaru's maid."

Rin looked up at the face in fear, all traces of a smile gone from his thin face, the piercing blue eyes boring into her, the courage Rin had gathered slipping away in an instant.

"I-I-" her throat seemed to close as her petite body began to quiver, the young woman praying that her eyes didn't tear up and ruin her face.

Fingertips grazed her cheek, though the young woman refused to look up for concern of breaking down in front of him.

"I'm sorry," he apologized gently, taking her hand and kissing it, "I often forget myself around the fairer sex. I did not mean to offend you in anyway."

Rin felt as though she couldn't speak, her mind was frozen at Mr. Shinobu's words, her fear of being ostracised and mocked by the elite slowly overcoming her.

"Please," a soft voice broke through her thoughts, her brown eyes daring to look at his, "don't fret over this, this is a party, it's meant for enjoyment."

Rin felt her breath come in deep shaking inhales and exhales as her feet continued to move on their own. Who was she kidding, she didn't belong here, this was just an illusion, a dream. She was not Cinderella though the spell would be broken a midnight.

"Do you know of Carl Gustaf and Silvia Sommerlath?"

Confusion met the chocolate eyes, her throat still too thick to speak as she shook her head.

"They are the King and Queen of Sweden," he explained, twirling the young woman around, "they married only after he assumed the throne after dating secretly for four years. They did that so he could become king."

"I don't understands," Rin murmured, "what are you-"

"At the time," he continued, "his grandfather was in power and had he married her before the man died, he would have lost his position as the man believed whole-heartedly that royals should marry royals. Silvia Sommerlath was a commoner."

Realization dawned on the young woman, fear forgotten in her epiphany.

"There are many more examples," he continued, "Henri and Maria Teresa of Luxembourg, Harald and Sonja of Norway, to name a few. My point is," he swallowed, a slim smile falling back into place, "that I believe birth and blood do not define you. You do not hold standing or wealth, yet you hold yourself with grace and modesty, a true example to every woman in this room."

The couple had come to stop at the end of the movement, the applause echoing throughout the hall.

"I will not tell a soul about your profession," he smiled, her hand still in his as he patted it gently, "a queen is not simply a queen because she is born to it. A true queen must earn the respect of her pupils as you have earned mine."

A beautiful smile crossed her delicate lips as she looked up at the now kindly blue eyes, "thank you," she whispered her eyes noticing the imposing dog demon looking over at them from a distnaceim.

"Till next we meet my dear," he wheezed, kissing her hand, "the dance was splendid."

Rin smiled as the tall man weaved through the crowds, her own feet walking towards her date for the evening.

"What's so special about you!?"

Rin turned to the sound of the harsh voice, an angry woman glaring at her, her body practically spilling out of her tight lavender dress. A clawed and manicured hand gripped her arm hard enough to make her wince in pain, Sesshomaru weaving through the crowd when he noticed the blonde grab Rin's arm.

"You're not pretty, you're not rich, your just a pathetic _maid!" _the girl seethed her face twisted into a foul sneer as she got right next to Rin, her eyes looking Rin over with disdain, "you don't even wear real gold!" She screeched angrily, the other hand grabbing her angel wings and ripped them off her, a thin red line marked the flesh on the back of her neck in its wake.

Rin's hand tried to stop her mother's jewelry from being torn off her neck for a second time, her eyes wide with renewed shock and her mouth open in protest.

"No! Don't-" She tried to stop the clawed hand from tearing her necklace off, unfortunately too late.

"You don't belong here," the woman snarled, throwing the now broken jewelry on the marble floor, her buckled shoe stepping on it, "get out!"

Rin felt tears blooming in her eyes at the treatment of her heirloom, her body shaking slightly as she tried to hold herself together in front of the rest of the party attendants. The stupid woman opened her mouth to insult the poor woman one more before a clawed and gripped her tightly.

"That's enough," Sesshomaru whispered icily, his eyes glaring at the sneering woman, "leave her be."

The blond looked stunned for a second, he face slacking and eyes darting between the woman and her date, the face twisting into another horrendous scowl, throwing the arm away from her as she stormed out of the ball room in a huff.

The dog demon looked over at Rin, the young lady now bending down to pick up her wings, her hands shaking as the delicate fingers extended to the heirloom, her hand stopped when another, more wrinkled hand took hold of them. Looking up, Rin met the softened eyes of Mr. Isao, the spectacles focusing on the small engraving on the back of the wings.

Straightening up, Mr. Isao gently pushed off his cane and made steps towards the now standing maid.

"Sesshomaru," he asked, his eyes turning towards the dog demon, "would you mind terribly holding onto these," handing out the wings and his cane, "while I dance with your partner for a moment?"

Sesshomaru looked stunned for moment, glancing between the two of them before he slowly nodded, turning to take both the wings and the cane from the old man, bowing slightly before the elder took Rin's arm and kindly led her to the dance floor, the man quickly adjusting his arms before they started waltzing a slow tune.

"Are quite alright young lady?" he asked her, his smile sincere as he looked up at her.

Rin gaped for a moment before she responded, "Y-yes I'm fine, it's just… I didn't expect the night to go like this."

The man chuckled, "I agree, I didn't expect my first fancy ball to turn out the way it did; you know," he reminisced, "I remember when I was still but a lad, working in the magazine business…"

"You were a journalist?" she asked interestedly.

"Photographer's Assistant," he corrected, "I did all the grunt work for a fraction of the pay. Running around with files, getting shat on by the bigger fish, being yelled at; it was great fun.

Then one day, as I was running around like a dumb chicken with a missing head, the boss stepped out of his office and hollered at me to get my ass out the door with a camera and a roll of film and run to this bank for an interview with 'the new face of banking'. After peddling for what felt like an eternity on my rickety old bike, I made it, late, to the interview. Boy was the reporter mad, if he didn't need me to carry the equipment, he would have killed me.

In any event; there I was, setting up the camera for a photo when _she _glided in," the man paused in his story to sigh dreamily, "the most beautiful long-legged creature to ever walk this earth, I was so in love with her from first sight I ended up setting off the flash right in my eyes. She barely blinked let alone laughed at it. Though I doubt she would have laughed as I _did _stumble back into the damn desk.

After that, I went to the bank daily, just to have a look at her. She was always impassive and always looked like she didn't care for anything. I even learned her nickname, 'ice queen'. Not a very nice name. One day, she asked me to have a seat in her office and of course I was nervous as hell. She told me that she would meet me here in two weeks' time for a date of my choosing and that I could not, under any circumstances, be late or disappoint her.

At the time I was saving up for a camera but at those words, it all went out the window. I used every saved penny I could spare for that date, bottle of red wine, picnic on the hill overlooking a lake under an apple tree, it was so perfect."

Rin giggled, "it sounds romantic."

The bespectacled man nodded, "it was supposed to be, but as with my luck, it was an entire disaster."

Rin looked at the man through confused eyes, "what do you mean?"

The elder sighed dramatically, "As I mentioned, we walked to the hilltop, but I was far too nervous to say anything to her the entire way there. When we got there, my hands shook so badly that I could barely pour the wine I bought, it wasn't the most expensive either, but the best I could afford. The entire night I stuttered and stammered apologies and talked about trivial things, trying to entice a laugh out of her, but failed at every opportunity. Responses from her were clipped and limited; nothing I did made her even smile.

And then, it rained. The first few drops made me panic, flitting about like a school girl desperate to keep her beautiful white dress dry. In my haste, I knocked the wine all down the front of her dress. Her _white _dress. It didn't help that we needed to run back to our meeting spot, her shoes splattered with mud by the time we made it. God I felt stupid, I basically gave up as she stepped into her car and drove off without a word.

I moped around for about a week until she showed up at _my _work carrying my coat and berated me for not calling her after our date. She then told me that we were going out on that Friday and _she'd _pick me up.

Am I boring you?"

Rin looked down in surprise at the balding man, a soft smile gracing her lips as she shook her head.

"Not at all, I love romantic stories."

"Really!?" the man asked bewildered, "I thought you'd much rather be waltzing with every man in the room than stumble around listening to some old fart ramble on about the good old days."

Rin giggled, "it's okay, I don't mind."

The old man just smiled, "well now," he laughed, "if you insist."

"I do," Rin smiled.

"Well now," he pondered dramatically, "where was I… Oh yes! The second date. I still felt terrible about the first so when she pulled up in this cherry red car everything just jumped the scale a couple of notches. She took me to this local bistro, quaint and charming, where I was too dumbstruck to speak or even eat. She took about a half hour of me stammering like an idiot before sharply telling me to knock it off and relax.

After that it was much easier for the two of us, dinners, cafés, walks through the parks though those, I will admit were awkward, she's always been taller than me, we looked like a small little brown mouse puttering to keep up to some long-legged giraffe who took determined and deliberate strides. It was amusing.

So. Four months pass and she tells me I need to meet her family. At this point, I had grown some confidence and figured 'okay, why not?'. Big mistake. She got me a nice suit for the night, something classy, and then dragged me out to the Rolls Royce that was our car. The night went downhill from there.

She had never told me that she was rich, I never figured it out either; so when this Rolls Royce pulls into this super upscale fancy mansion my jaw unhinged and smacked the floor. I at least had the sense to pick it up before we walked in to the floor, where it promptly fell to the floor once more. This grand-chandelier filled room made me feel inadequate at all the cheap dates I took her on considering the magnitude of the event.

If I thought the first date was a disaster, the ball was a nightmare. Not only did I manage to stutter and trip over my own two feet like a drunken idiot, I managed to make an ass out of myself by unintentionally saying the wrong things. Then I met the parents."

"They didn't like you?" Rin asked timidly.

"Oh no, they loved me, right up until I spilt the red wine on her father's suit and white lord hood sash."

"Oh," Rin winced slightly, "that couldn't have been good."

"It wasn't," the old man agreed, "though I must admit, I was impressed that anyone could match a wine stain perfectly."

Rin giggled at his sentiment as she turned slowly with the crippled man.

"I was mortified, he was absolutely livid with me and he never spoke a word to me the entire night but insisted on keeping his daughter next to him, even when the dancing started. I got my chance when I stole her hand for a dance, unfortunately having no experience in the art of dancing which resulted in me stepping on her feet almost every second step, much to her and her father's dismay.

She looked so nervous and worried that it was the first time I'd ever seen her mask crumble. She said she was sorry about deceiving me and that she meant no harm. That she felt bad for suddenly throwing this on me and that if I were never to see her again, she would understand.

At her statement I promptly stopped stepping on her toes and told her that I didn't give a hoot whether or not she was an heiress so long as I could still scuttle after her like some love sick puppy. That, my dear, was also the first time I saw her smile and laugh; and it was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen and to this day that remains true."

Rin smiled at his sentiment, she didn't mind the man rambling on about his story, she loved listening to the wheezy voice sigh in contentment and the sparkle of bliss that resonated in his blue irises and how much lighter his steps seemed to get with each fond memory.

"I loved her so much that I knew the minute I saw her smile I couldn't let her go, regardless of what her father said or did; and believe me, he tried some pretty nasty things. Cutting the tires of my bike so we could cycle together, telling me she was ill when she was told that I was at work, intercepting letters to name a few."

"That's horrible," Rin murmured, pity filling her at the cruelty of the late head of the house.

"It wasn't all bad," the man admitted, "he at least remembered my name."

Rin giggled at the joke before the elder pressed on.

"I spent two years of my life chasing after her, overcoming every hurdle and obstacle that slimy old frog could throw my way until I _finally _got sick of it. On that day, I marched to the house, pulled out a little box, got on my knees and asked her to marry me. He daddy then told her that if she said yes she was saying no to the family fortune.

Her face fell at her father's words before she turned to me, took the box, and put the ring on her finger. He _did _come around to my charm when she walked down the aisle eight months later though. And what a sight she was," he sighed, "it's something I'll keep with me until the day I die; her floating form gliding down the long aisle, face red from nerves, tall as I was short, we got quite a laugh when I had to use a step ladder to kiss her, and even then I was on my tip toes."

"That must have been quite a sight," Rin said giggling, imagining the tiny man bouncing up a wooden step ladder before puckering up to the tall and imposing woman.

"My dear," the man said softly, stopping their dance at the edge of the floor, removing his hand from her shoulder to clasp one of her small delicate hands, "to this day I cannot understand why Masa said yes to me in the first place but I know this much; I am truly blessed to have her, she brings a light to my life that I can see you bring to Sesshomaru's."

Rin's face flushed a deeper red than ever at his words, kind though they were she was sure they were just that, words.

"Thank You," she murmured sadly, wishing that they could be true.

"I don't lie," the man smiled, wagging his finger in front of her, "I can tell things like that, just like I can tell you are like me, a commoner by their standards."

The young woman's head hung in embarrassment and shame, wondering how long it would take for the word to spread life a wildfire about how some pathetic little maid was clinging to her boss acting like she was some woman of status herself.

A finger hooked under her chin and tilted it subtly towards the irises enlarged my thick glasses.

"I didn't mean that as a bad thing," the man smiled, his aged skin running along the smooth skin of her cheek, "you may not belong to the people, but you do belong in the world. You hold yourself with elegance and grace, your beauty outshines all others and-"

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" Rin murmured, "I'm not that-"

"Look around you, subtly," the man whispered, watching as the brown orbs flitted around the room, "you have the attention of every man here, every pair of eyes are following you, and one particularly yellow set of eyes will not leave you alone," the man smiled slyly much to Rin's chagrin. "He has _never _looked at a woman the way he looks at you, not even ones that used to accompany him. It is the same way you look at him."

Rin looked at her old partner in slight awe wondering how it was even possible for Sesshomaru, one of the most sought after and desired men could want her, a plain and lowly maid who just worked to pay off school loans.

"It's a risk, my dear," he continued, "but it's worth it."

The young woman watched the elder's hunched back as he limped away, his black suit lost in the sea of the monotonous shade.

"He's always like that."

Rin turned startled at the voice, the tall form of Masa Isao, her midnight blue dress only accenting her height and slimness, her head held erect and proud.

"My husband," she continued, "he's always been like that; but I guess that's why I love him."

"You don't know?"

Piercing black eyes turned to the timid voice, her pensive and stiff upper lips softening at the brown eyes.

"My dear," she said, her lips curling to a small smile, "you never know why you love somebody, not truly. There is no explanation for how it works it just does; yes, biology can explain much but there's just something that happens when you meet that person, something just grows, even if you try to deny it."

Rin fell silent at the old woman's words as a wrinkled ring-adorned hand touched her shoulder.

"This chance will not last forever, take it while you can."

Wide brown eyes followed as the flowing dress led swiftly towards the man gathering his cane from the tall dog demon, her date bowing politely before catching her eyes and smiling softly, bidding the Isao's a farewell before he weaved his way over to her.

"Are you alright?" he asked gently, his fingertips brushing against the smooth flesh of her arms.

The young woman smiled gently up at him, nodding her head slowly, "yes, I'm fine thank you."

Sesshomaru looked at the woman calmly, his eyes taking in the woman's tired appearance "are you tired?" he asked softly.

"A little," she confessed.

"Then, shall we go?"

Dark eyes looked up at him, thoughts quickly running through her mind.

"Alright," she started slowly, her eyes looking away in hopes of hiding the permanently red cheeks, "but first, can I have one last dance?"

The dog demon looked at her with such surprise that Rin feared rejection, until she heard his soft chuckle.

"You may have as many as you desire," he told her tenderly, his one hand holding hers while the other stroked her cheek, her irises meeting his, Sesshomaru pleased to see her smile at his sentiment.

"Just one more for tonight," she murmured, her arm slipping up his in a fashion that had almost become second nature to her.

Sesshomaru just smiled as he began to waltz with her once more, her slim form fitting comfortably into his arms as they spun in unison.

"So," the demon started gently, "what did you think?"

Rin looked up at him in surprise, "huh? What do mean?"

"This," he told her, gesturing with his head to the dancing couples and the laughing people, "what did you think of your night here?"

Rin followed his gaze, the smile on her face remaining soft and elegant as she remembered the events, the dinner, the people both good and bad, her mother's necklace, the dancing, and Mr. Isao's story.

"It was wonderful," she smiled up at him, his heart fluttering at her beauty.

"I'm glad," he murmured, the smile she brought out in him slipping onto his features, his eyes softening in her glow.

The pair danced in silence for moments longer, both content to be with the other though neither saying so.

"Sesshomaru."

The dog demon looked down in surprise at the young woman, the tentativeness in her voice coupled with the lack of title was new for him to hear; new, but not unwelcome.

"Yes, Rin?"

The girl fell mute for a moment, the words of both Isao's running through her mind as she swallowed her fear.

"You haven't answered my question," she told him, her eyes searching his for courage, "why did you choose me above all others?"

This time it was the dog demon to fall silent, her words causing an unnamed fear to surface in him, fear he tried desperately to quash since his youth. She would be gone, gladly, out of his life by morning , with or without his honesty.

"I asked you," he started, leaning closer to her so none of the other dancers could hear them, "as you are the most beautiful creature I have seen and will ever see in my life, you smile and light are infectious to every living creature, including myself. You are unlike any woman I have met and my only desire around you is to make you happy, to see you smile like you always do."

The two had stopped dancing, the applause ringing through the hall as the orchestra finished their set, the young woman taking no notice to the thunderous clapping as she felt like her heart had just stopped at Sesshomaru's words, the beautiful features leaning closer to hers while his hand touched her cheek.

"Does that answer your question," he murmured softly, his lips growing closer to hers.

"Y-yes," Rin breathed, her own lips quivering at their proximity.

"Good," were the final words Rin heard before his firm mouth pressed against hers, the sounds of the outside world lost in their moment.

Dark eyes fluttered close at the kiss, her own body leaning into his while a delicate hand gripped his suit gently while the one on her cheek stroked her skin, is own amber eyes gently closed, the kiss far more real and memorable now that she pressed back, the twinge of fear that she would forcibly reject him disappeared with the hand gripping his suit while excitement flooded his veins as it did hers.

Quickly, much too quickly, their kiss was broken, both participants breathing heavier in their afterglow, Rin's eyes blinking swiftly as she looked up at him, confusion, uncertainty, and something he could not read mingled in her eyes, his own holding the same unknown emotion. Silently, Sesshomaru pulled Rin away from the mingling crown his eyes holding their gaze until the amber ones choose to look forward, his arm guiding her by the small of her back, her own brown eyes still looking at him still in the aftermath of their kiss.

Their ride home was quieter than the first, Sesshomaru focused on the road and Rin silently staring out the window, her fingers unconsciously tracing her lips, the words of one elderly woman echoing in her mind.

"Rin."

The dog demon looked at her for the first time since their car ride, their eyes meeting briefly before he tore away, "we're here."

Rin looked up at the looming mansion, the lights from the large chandelier welcoming the two of them home through the large bay windows. Slowly, the crunch of gravel approached her side of the car, the door opening as Sesshomaru extended his hand to her, the young woman taking it tentatively, their feet walking in stride to the large doors, the demon opening the door for her before swiftly following behind her, her dark eyes watching as he shut the door behind him.

"Jaken will call you a cab in the morning," he told her, walking around her and heading towards the large staircase, "I will see you off in the morning."

Rin stood frozen for a moment, realization settling in as she followed his retreating back.

"Wait!"

Sesshomaru turned to the sound of her voice, shocked to hear an outburst from her timid form, the speaker standing with her body turned toward him, her own hand shaking at her boldness.

"Did-did you mean it?" she pressed, ignoring the voice that told her to be silent, to leave and never look back, that nothing would come of what she wanted, "what you told me?" she explained as he opened his mouth to ask her.

The dog demon closed his mouth as the woman took tentative advancing steps, her feet stopping when his body turned fully to her and opened his mouth.

"Tell me this first," he said, "when you decided to leave, you told me you just couldn't do this anymore. What was it?"

"What-"

"What was it you couldn't do anymore?"

It was Rin's turn to fall silent, Rin's turn to explain herself to him.

"I-" she started, her heart clutching at the words she had not yet spoken, "I- I couldn't-" tears started to blossom at the corners of her eyes, yet after a deep shuddering breath she pressed on, "I couldn't stand being so close to you and not being – not being with you," the tears flowed freely now her hands coming to her cheeks in a vain attempt to stop them, "it-it hurt me to know that I couldn't be anything but a servant to you, that I pinning away like some child, I – I just-"

Her tear streaked eyes looked up at him, the brown orbs widening in surprise at how close he had become, his own amber eyes wide with what she was confessing to him, his head looking down at her as he stood not a foot away from her.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, not caring as she cried openly, "I'm so sorry, I-I know it was foolish but-"

A pair of strong lips cut off her next words, her crying slowing but not ceasing as equally as strong arms wrapped around her.

"You asked me if what I said was true," he murmured, once the two had parted, his hand wiping away her tears as her sobs quieted, "I meant every word I told you."

Rin felt the claw on her heart lessen at his words, praying that somehow, he was telling her the truth, Lady Isao's words echoing in her mind.

_This chance will not last forever, take it while you can._

Rin slowly lifted herself towards the beautifully imposing creature, his own head tilting to meet hers as he craved more of her, the essence taste like forbidden fruit to him. If this was her only chance, Rin decided, her hands sliding up his chest to hold onto his shoulders as Sesshomaru pulled her closer to him, she would not let it pass her by.

* * *

**Remember, if I gets lots of _good _reviews then I may or may not upload the hypothetical lemon that is or is not on my hypothetical computer at this very second... LOVE YOU ALL ^^**


	16. Chapter 16

So...um...lemon...*cough* first time writing a straight paring in a lemon so tell me if I did a half decent job...yeah

**AN - I don't own InuYasha**

* * *

Darkened halls wound around the manor, the absence of any light, be it natural or created, made the wood-paneled sidings along the walls richer and darker in colour, the house's darkness giving off a peaceful atmosphere that was contrary to what it had been not a day earlier. The two causes of the uncomfortable silence were both behind a closed door; long fingers roamed the slender woman's sides and traced her face and neck as his tongue and lips played with hers, her own delicate hands reserving themselves for his face and hair, threading themselves in his silken locks as her eyes remained closed.

Strong arms pulled the woman away from the door, gently spinning her around, her own hands continually touching his face and neck as her light feet walked backwards under his guidance, the large hands roaming her torso gentle and soft, the caresses light and tender against both her covered and uncovered skin. Her knees hit the back of the mattress, her body beginning to fall back and would have fallen onto the bed completely had the hands around her body not been there to guide her form onto the soft bedding.

His mouth pulled away from hers slowly, his hands remaining on her but the caresses slowed as his eyes slowly opened to meet her deep brown eyes, her lips parted as she caught her breath quickly, her hands falling onto the bed gently touching her hair as she watched him lean over her. Slowly removing his hands from her form, the dog demon began to crawl slowly onto the large bed, the young woman beneath him shuffling her own torso to fully lie on the bed, her body angling to rest her head on the pillows, her delicate hands shaking slightly as they reached up to cup his face.

"Are you nervous," he whispered in her ear, his own hands resuming their exploration down the sides of her body.

Warm lips pulled away from her ear to have deep amber eyes look into her brown ones, her hands remaining on his face as her lips pulled into a small yet timid smile.

"A little," she confessed, her eyes never leaving his, her thumb stroking the markings along his cheek.

"Don't be," her partner murmured, his lips returning to claim her own, chocolate eyes fluttering closed at the feeling, "I won't do anything you don't want."

Rin hummed lightly before they parted, her torso lifting up to reclaim his lips after he said his piece, "it's alright," she told him, her hands wrapping around his shoulder, "I trust you."

A deep chuckle passed his throat before he delved into her lips once more, his mouth savoring her delectable taste, their words unneeded in the moment, his lips leaving hers before they trailed down the skin of her neck, dark marks left in their wake, moans passing her lips as his other hand stroked the skin on the unmarked part of her neck.

Sesshomaru's lips skimmed down her neck to her collarbone, nipping and sucking in places that made Rin moan and writhe, her delicate hands gripping the silken sheets. His own hands trailed up and down her sides, stopping at the top of her sleeveless ball gown before sliding his fingers into the dress and slowly began slipping it off her body and revealing the beginnings of her figure to him, perfectly symmetrical rounds of flesh uncovered to the dog demon, made more sensitive in their devious antics.

Rin gasped as she felt the cold air hit her breasts, suddenly feeling overly exposed to Sesshomaru. Crossing her arms over her chest, Rin turned on her side to hide herself from the wandering amber eyes, her nerves getting the better of her, her body feeling inadequate under his intense gaze.

Pulling up from her neck, Sesshomaru looked down at his maid turned lover, his chest heaving slightly as he tried to regain his breath after teasing the young woman beneath him, her body turned from him and her arms covering one of her more intimate areas, her body quivering slightly out of anxiety.

"Rin?" he asked quietly, his long fingers trailed down her cheek gently, hoping that she would just turn and look at him, a part of him feared that the reason for her sudden shyness was caused by him.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, her voice sounding watery as she bit back tears, "I-I just, I've never – done this before and-"

"Shhh," Sesshomaru murmured, his hand sliding under the cheek touching the pillow to pull her face towards him, his thumb sweeping away any tears that were trapped in the corner of her eye, "don't apologize to me, alright? There is nothing to be ashamed about." Leaning over gracefully, Sesshomaru gently placed his lips on hers, this time slower as he tried to relax her.

The effect was as he desired, he felt her body ease and relax from its tense state as she leaned into the kiss, her eyes fluttering close at the feeling of his lips on hers. Her body rolled from the side to her back, offering a more comfortable position for both of them, her arms unfurling themselves from her chest and she slowly slid them up his muscled arms.

Pulling back from her, Sesshomaru looked Rin over with half-lidded eyes, his tongue running over his lips as he drank in her topless form.

"Beautiful," he breathed, causing Rin's red tinged cheeks to flush further and her eyes to cast downward in embarrassment, "you are simply beautiful."

"Th-thank you sir…" Rin trailed of, a sad smile placed on her lips.

"I'm not lying," Sesshomaru murmured, his hands running up and down the soft sin on her neck, "you truly are beautiful, Rin."

Rin smiled honestly that time at his words, her heart fluttering as he said her name in his deep timbre before capturing her lips in his once more.

"I thought I told you, don't call me sir, not anymore, and especially not here," Sesshomaru spoke softly, just ghosting over her lips, the command very much unlike all the others before it.

"Y-Yes si-" Rin stopped herself mid-sentence, catching herself before she made yet another embarrassing mistake.

Sesshomaru chuckled lightly before leaning over her and whispering gently in her ear, "its Sesshomaru; just, Sesshomaru."

"Okay, Sesshomaru," Rin murmured back, testing his name on her tongue as an equal rather than an employee or a servant.

Sesshomaru felt his own heartbeat quicken at the sound of his own name on her lips without any inclination that she was still his servant. Pulling back to kiss her lips, Sesshomaru licked her lower one, asking for the access that he was almost immediately granted, his tongue greedily searching every inch of her mouth as she decided to be a more active participant, her own tongue sliding gently against his in unison.

Sesshomaru's hands resumed their actions, pulling and teasing her gown off, sliding it off her hips and letting the silken material fall onto the ground in a pile at the foot of the bed.

Rin shivered slightly as the cool air now touched her heated flesh, the gasp quickly turning into a moan as Sesshomaru's hands resumed touching her body, his tongue reluctantly removing itself from the confines of her mouth to trail down her jaw line and neck, this time sliding past her collar bone and trailing kisses towards her breasts, his mouth and tongue capturing one of her nipples while another hand cupped the other.

Rin moaned loudly and arched into Sesshomaru's mouth, her body craving the sensations he was causing her and desperate for more.

Sesshomaru felt himself become more aroused by the sound of her voice coupled with the taste of her skin; he had _never _felt this way with any other woman, not that anyone else entered his thoughts at the moment, they were much like his body; entirely focused on the woman beneath him.

Sesshomaru's tongue and hand switched sides, her moans continuing to drive him as they became slightly more erratic as he kissed and teased her body. Sesshomaru felt a gentle tugging at his shirt, garbled words trying to convey what the young woman wanted as though her fingers were not able to convey their meaning. Smirking into her, he gently raised his free hand to find hers fiddling with the buttons on his shirt, trying to remove the irritating fabric.

Moving his hands, Sesshomaru's moved from clasping hers to swiftly and deftly undoing his shirt, while simultaneously kissing the valley of her breasts, her hands gently slipping the fabric off his shoulders where he took over and practically threw it across the room.

Adjusting his body to hover over hers, Sesshomaru saw her eyes trail up and down his form as he once did hers, enjoying the hunger forming in her brown depths as she quickly licked her lips before mustering enough courage to slide her hands over his toned chest and abs, her lips finding his as she slid her hands to rest on his shoulder blades.

Sesshomaru moaned onto the kiss as her delicate fingers roamed his torso before finishing on his shoulder blades all too quickly for his liking, his own hands sliding down to her hips and finding the piece of material still keeping her from him; gently, Sesshomaru slid the garment down her slender legs, his fingers unable to resist the skin as the panties were thrown with the dress beneath them. Breaking off their kiss, Sesshomaru resumed planning butterfly kisses on her body, travelling further and further south over her torso and down to her navel, his tongue dipping into her belly button, enjoying the vibrations as she giggled while he tickled her with his tongue. Her laughter turned to moans as he kissed her even lower, his mouth finding her untouched jewel.

"_Ah – _Sesshomaru!" Rin all but screamed, her back lifting off the bed in an attempt to get closer to him, his hands resting on her hips to gently hold her in place.

Sesshomaru felt his body heat up as he tasted her, driving his own need for her even further than her scent already had. Sesshomaru growled as he felt her legs bend around him as her toes curled in sheer ecstasy, the vibrations only increasing the volume of her mewls and moans as her hands fisted Sesshomaru's bed sheets, turning her knuckles white from the force.

"_Sesshoma-ah! – _please I-" Rin gasped, her head thrashing from side to side on the pillow as she tried desperately stop the drool from leaking out the side of her mouth. Her body was shaking as her orgasm neared; what felt like molten lead pooled in her stomach as she cried out in bliss.

Rin was anything but silent when she came, her voice reverberating off the walls of Sesshomaru's bedroom as her back resembled a taunt bow. Falling back onto the mattress, Rin's chest heaved as she desperately tried to catch her breath from Sesshomaru's treatment on her body.

Sesshomaru licked his lips, the taste of her lingering on his tongue. Pulling himself up from his position, Sesshomaru looked her over with lust-filled eyes, drinking in the sight of the most erotic thing he had ever seen. Her hair was spilt over the pillow while her normally alabaster skin was flushed and her swollen lips parted so as to get her breath back, her marked chest heaving in the process.

Rin opened her eyes to meet her employer turned lover's, excitement coursing through her veins at the sight of passion and lust in his eyes, turning them almost feral; something she had never seen in him yet secretly hoped that she could see more of. Rin moved her hands towards Sesshomaru's advancing form, her fingertips tracing his biceps as he moved to assert his place over her, his lips returning to claim hers, Rin tasting herself in amongst him.

Sesshomaru gently pulled her legs apart, settling himself between them without breaking their kiss. Sesshomaru felt her hands flinch on his arms as she became entirely aware of just what he was about to do. Breaking off their kiss, Sesshomaru looked into her brown eyes, her still hazed eyes now dotted with hints of nervousness and excitement.

Rin stared back at him, her own body rising up to meet his lips, a sign Sesshomaru took to mean that she was at ease with it. Adjusting himself bovver her, Sesshomaru slowly pressed the tip of himself in her entrance, slowly eased himself inside of her, watching her face for any signs of discomfort and pain.

Rin gasped slightly at the intrusion, the oddness of the sensation mixed with the idea of Sesshomaru filling her was both pleasurable and uncomfortable at the same time, her body unconsciously tightening around the regal dog demon.

"Rin," Sesshomaru moaned, leaning over her to whisper in her ear, "relax."

Rin took a deep breath before calming both her face and her body, allowing her employer-turned lover to ease himself further into her, his mind impressed that her slender and petite frame was able to accommodate his girth without entirely tearing her. Sesshomaru gritted his teeth as he leaned back over to whisper in Rin's ear once more.

"I'm sorry."

Rin felt confusion for a brief moment before Sesshomaru thrust sharply into her, tearing her veil and a sharp scream of pain from her throat before she covered it with her hand. Sesshomaru's keen nostrils picked up the smell of her blood, coupled with the sound torn from her throat made Sesshomaru freeze, his mind fearing that she would try to throw him off and call him a monster.

The pair remained frozen for a moment, Rin's hand still on her mouth and her eyes squeezed tight, waiting patiently for the dull pain to subside. Slowly, Rin removed her hand from her mouth, her eyes relaxing to look up at Sesshomaru, tears pricking at the corners of her eyes, the delicate fingers reaching up to touch his face.

"It's okay," she murmured softly, trying desperately to keep the pain in her voice at bay, "move, please."

"Rin-"

"I don't want to stop," Rin told him, lifting her torso to meet her lips to his, the savory flavor of her lips was all the convincing Sesshomaru needed as he pulled himself almost all the way out of her before he slammed his hips sharply into hers.

Rin's sharp scream was quickly replaced by a loud moan as she felt waves of pleasure course through her body, Sesshomaru filling her entire being as he moved effortlessly in her hands clawing and scratching at his back as her moans and cries grew louder in ecstasy.

"Sessho-_ah_-maru, please –_ha – more!"_

Sesshomaru felt his final shred of control slip away from his grasp at Rin's moaning and begging, her angelic voice echoing off the walls in ecstasy, pleading him to give her more, go deeper and faster into her, her walls tight around his arousal and he moaned at the closeness.

All too willingly, Sesshomaru complied with her pleads, his tongue delving into her mouth as she opened and accepted him in, her tiny muscle sliding against his as her nails dragged into the pale flesh of his back, red marks trailing form center to his biceps, both of them ignoring the drool leaking out of the corners of Rin's mouth and down her chin.

"_Ah!"_

Rin cried out as Sesshomaru brought her closer to her pinnacle, her mouth breaking the kiss unintentionally as Sesshomaru buried his face into the soft flesh of her neck and collar bone, his demonic blood taking over for a brief instant as he sank his teeth into her skin, the sharp fangs pricking her skin and drawing her blood.

Rin gasped in slight pain for a moment before she screamed his name in bliss, her walls closing down on Sesshomaru as the large demon above her released his teeth from her neck, his final thrust into her created spots that danced in front of his eyes, her name passing his lips in a throaty and guttural moan before he spilt himself inside of her.

Sesshomaru held himself above her panting as his eyes drank in the sight of his beloved beneath him, her hair a mess and her skin flushed a tantalizing red, a slight sheen of sweat covering her torso and breasts, her firm flesh heaving as she caught her breath, the deep brown of her eyes still covered with remnants of lust while her bruised lips parted as she too panted. Sesshomaru inhaled deeply through his nose, noting how her scent had changed, her normally sweet and fragrant aroma was now mixed deliciously with fresh sex and sweat, intermingled with hints of himself, hide pride swelling at the thought of her marked as his own.

"Sesshomaru?"

The panting dog demon relaxed and slowly pulled out of her, both of them groaning at the loss of contact before he looked down at her, his amber eyes melting into a soft honey colour as he felt her hands move up the side of his cheeks, gently touching him as she smiled happily, his own hands mimicking hers on her face.

"Yes, my Rin?"

Rin's smile became even more angelic at the idea of being his, her hands threading into his silken hair, fatigue slipping into her eyes as her eyelids became half-lidded.

"I love you."

Sesshomaru looked back at her, his heart feeling like it had stopped at her breathless and murmured confession, worry slipping into her own eyes as if she just realized what she had just said; Sesshomaru just smiled.

"You don't need to worry," Sesshomaru murmured against her lips, "as I, you."

Rin laughed only once, a tear rolling down her cheeks as she hugged him.

"Is something wrong?" he asked her, his finger wiping away her tear.

Rin shook her head, "I'm just so happy," Rin murmured, her eyes opening up as her mouth curved into yet another beautiful smile, one that Sesshomaru couldn't help but return.

Sesshomaru moved over from holding himself above her to lying on his back beside her, his arm slinking around to pull her over his chest, something she assisted with willingly, her hand splaying on his chest almost melting into him as he pulled the silken sheets above them, the arm around her covering her waist as she turned her face to him, planting one final kiss on his lips before she slipped into sleep's embrace with her head on his well-muscled torso, the sound of his heart beat comforting and lulling as her demon lover followed closely behind her, her long legs intertwined with his own as he closed his eyes as he dreamed unhindered of the woman in his wrapped in his arms.

* * *

**So...how bad? Story tis not over yet folks, one more chapter to go ^^**


	17. Chapter 17

**Final Chapter everybody ^^ Let's make it over 400 reviews by the end of the weekend and I'll reward you with something! Thank you to everybody who's stuck by this from the very beginning, reviewed, and loved this. Even if you came in half way that's perfectly okay too, I'll still love you ^^**

**And now, on with the show!**

**AN - I don't own InuYasha**

* * *

Rays of sun glittered through the windows, polished gold reflected onto lacquered wood as the rich mahogany paneled halls practically radiated with warmth in the star's golden glow. Beams slipped into the vast Master bedroom, dark hair splayed across pale skin illuminated by the light.

Thick eyelashes twitched slightly as the lids began to open, their peace disturbed by some unknown origin that was neither the sun nor any sound. Groaning softly in her waking state, dark eyes shut quickly against both the light and her desire to remain asleep, her heart not wanting her dream to end.

In all her wildest fantasies she had never gone so far with him, never had him over her, never had him inside her nor had she dared to have him make love to her with such vigor and passion. Rin was dreading opening her eyes, dreading waking up in her small bed and having to leave in a few short hours without him; her heart ached at the thought of never seeing him again, especially not after the dances they shared.

Her hand moved involuntarily over what she assumed to be her pillow, her delicate skin caressing the warm muscled flesh that she rested her head on.

Brown eyes opened slightly in confusion at the feeling of skin on skin, her irises adjusting to the sun as her head lifted slowly up, her torso pushing up off the mattress, the slight weight on the back of her waist falling as she rose, dark eyes widening at the sight of Sesshomaru's sleeping face.

Her heart felt as though it had stopped out of shock, her eyes unable to tear away from his peaceful face as he slept on, his chest rising and falling with each breath he took, his head tilted towards where her head had been previously resting. Slowly, her slim hand touched her neck, fingertips brushing against two marks that his fangs had made during their moment of ecstasy, her eyes looking down at her bare chest, dark hickeys dotted her beasts and collarbone, evidence that her dream was much more than just a fantasy.

Moving slowly away from him, her eyes remaining glued to his sleeping form as she made her way to the edge of his bed, her brown orbs tearing away from the beautiful demon to look at the foot of the bed, one of her hands reaching down to gather the silken material of her evening wear while the other clutched the bed sheets to her chest, the slim fingers pulling the dress upwards until she held it in her hands, her mind in minor shock as she felt the realness of the fabric, the chiffon threading through her fingers as she held the bodice of her outfit.

A shuffling of material and tug of the bed sheets alerted Rin to the other occupant in the vast bed, her head turned to look at the source of the sound, her eyes meeting amber ones as a toned chest rose half up off the mattress, his eyes looking at hers with what Rin could only guess were a mixture of concern and some unknown emotion.

The dog demon had awoken when she did, preferring to lie still as she moved around him, his heart sinking when she moved away from his prone form, his mind fearing that she was going to run away and leave him alone. His amber eyes only opening when he felt the weight of the bed shift, but not leave entirely, Sesshomaru saw the young woman leaning over the edge of the mattress, her hand retracting with the silken dress gathered in it, her brown eyes wide as she fingered the material.

Rising slowly up, Sesshomaru watched as she made no move to flee from his room, her stilled form only sitting comfortably on the edge of the bed as she thumbed the material tenderly, her breath shaking slightly in disbelief. Cautiously, Sesshomaru lifted his body out of the sheets, the sound making her spin around and look at him in surprise.

Rin remained rooted in surprise at his piercing gaze searching hers, the bodice of the dress pressed to her bed sheet covered chest as she nearly quivered under his gaze, the wordless tension that ensued only increasing her fear; fear that he would throw her out of bed, fear that she was just some one night stand and that he was just playing with the poor girl's heart. Slowly, the dog demon moved his muscled form from under the sheets, his lower half remaining covered as he slid his body over to her seated one, his head tilting to look down at her even in their seated position.

Gently, the dog demon slid his hand under her cheek, her body turning half towards him while the dress slid silently out of her arms, her brown eyes shivered as his amber ones looked over her flushed cheeks and nervous breath, his own heart hammering in his chest as he held her.

"Sesshomaru," the timid voice murmured, breaking the silence between the two of them, her hand curling into a fist over his chest, his own hands gently caressing the bare skin on her back and arms, fingertips gently enjoying the feeling of her smooth flesh on his.

"What is it, Rin?" he asked her, his deep timbre sending shivers down her spine, the rawness of the night before no longer in his voice.

The young woman in his arms swallowed thickly, her mind running over the questions she was dying to ask him, but one she needed to know the answer too.

"Am I," she leaned further into him, hoping to hide her chagrin before swallowing again, "am I dreaming?"

Sesshomaru looked down at her, her voice sounded watery and her eyes would not meet his though he could feel the tears blooming at their corners on his chest, his lips smiling at the fact that, despite being a fully grown woman, she was still so innocent, so pure.

"If you are dreaming," he murmured to her, his fingers tilting her head to look up to him enabling him to brush his lips against her, "then I promise not to wake you."

Rin moaned as he pressed his lips to hers, the realness of the excitement flowing through her body told her that she was indeed awake, the feeling of his skin as her arms wrapped around his shoulders and neck was too extravagant for her mind to create. Her back fell into the mattress as the demon now on top of her moved his hands from her cheeks to slide under the bed sheet concealing her from him, her mouth gasping as she felt shivers climb up her spine from where the long fingertips touched her flesh.

"As it is," he continued breathily after parting, "this is no dream, my Rin, I promise you."

Rin felt fresh tears bloom into her eyes at his words, her heart longing for what seemed like an eternity for this moment, her hands sliding from his back to his cheeks as she closed her eyes.

"Rin?" a voice full of concern flooded her thoughts, her brown eyes opening to see concerned amber ones looking down at her, his thumb brushing away the tear rolling down her cheek, "what's wrong?"

The young woman shook her head, her own hands still stroking is cheeks, "nothing," she whispered, the smile gracing her face enough to put the sun to shame, "I'm just so happy."

A smile curled on the lips of the demon that towered above her, his, while smaller than Rin's, was just as befitting as hers and only seem to make the woman laugh kindly, her body shaking as she giggled. Lifting her torso off the mattress, Rin gently pressed her lips to his, the burgundy coloured cloth sliding off her form, her perfect breasts exposed to the cool air and to Sesshomaru's wandering hands, his long fingers kneading and teasing her flesh until she moaned deliciously into his mouth.

"Rin," he told her once they parted, his chest heaving as he panted, his hands sliding across her cheeks tenderly, "you ride will be here shortly and you may leave if you wish; but," he paused, moving a strand of hair out of her eyes, "I am asking you to stay with me."

The young woman appeared to be in shock at his words, her eyes growing wide and her mouth slacking slightly in surprise.

"P-Pardon?" she stuttered slightly, wishing she could hear those desired words one last time.

"Stay with me," he repeated, "but not as my maid."

"Are you sure," Rin dared to ask, fearing she was spoiling her perfect moment, "are you sure you want me; the woman who until yesterday was your _maid_."

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life," he murmured, "maid or no, I want you with me Rin, I'm asking you to stay with me, this is not an order."

Rin looked into her lover's eyes, her mind trying to settle on what her heart had already decided.

"As long as you want me," she murmured, "I'll be with you."

"Rin," the demon said, his heart feeling full and whole at her words, "I don't think there will come a day when I don't want you."

Fresh tears spilled out of her eyes as Rin broke out into her smile once more, giggling as she looked up into his concerned eyes, her throat catching as she bit her lower lip to save herself from sobbing in openly.

A breathy laugh escaped Sesshomaru, his own smile growing wider as he wiped away her tears.

"Why are you crying?" he asked her, his eyes like molten honey as he looked her over, watching as she shut her eyes and giggled, her laughter sweet and kind, much like herself.

"I'm just happy," she repeated, her stomach feeling as though a million butterflies were released simultaneously while he stroked her cheek.

"Then there is no need for these tears, now is there?" he teased lightly, laughing when she did, surprising himself at how natural it was to be _happy _with her around, how much he enjoyed having her around him and the excitement he felt when she touched him.

"Sorry," Rin laughed despite the tears leaking out the side of her eyes.

"I thought I told you, you don't have to apologize to me anymore," he smiled, his lips bending down as he gently kissed the tears away from her smiling face.

"It's how I've always been," she murmured, a gasp escaping her lips when she felt his hands begin to roam her body, her own moving from his striped cheeks to weave in his silken hair, her nails scraping his scalp, the demon growling slightly at the feeling.

"I know," Sesshomaru hummed softly against her neck, "it's one of the reasons I love you."

Rin felt her skin heat up at his words, her heart pounding wildly in her chest at the sentiment as his kisses traveled lower, passed her collarbone and followed the path of the dark marks he had left on her skin the night before. Slowly, Rin felt his leg slip between hers as the covers were pulled over the both of them, her body pressed flush up against his as his hands roamed lower over her body, her own moving from his scalp to dig into his shoulder blades.

"MASTER SESSHOMARU!"

A loud banging immediately disrupted the two of them, Sesshomaru's lips parted from the skin of her chest with a smacking sound, his head immediately jerking up to listen to his manservant bang on the bedroom door, Rin's own eyes wide as she too looked at the door.

"Master Sesshomaru! Are you awake Sir!"

Sesshomaru's hands clenched into fists on the bedding, his face growling at the disturbance, "what is it Jaken!" he snapped.

"Sir! Miss Rin's car is here but I cannot find Miss Rin!"

Sesshomaru sighed exasperatedly, the girl beneath him still looking up in a mixture of shock and the fear of being caught.

"Jaken, don't worry about-"

"But Sir!" the imp had finally decided that he would not be bound by any doors and promptly burst into the room at full tilt, "I can't find Miss Rin, she could be hurt or wor-"

Jaken's already massive eyes practically fell out of his skull at the sight of his Master hovering over top an undressed Rin, her dark hair splayed on his pillows as her eyes met Jaken, the young woman screaming and covering her exposed breasts with her arms before rolling over away from the small green demon, Sesshomaru's upper torso covering hers at the exact same time she panicked.

"JAKEN!" the demon roared, furious at the small imp who had decided to ruin in during one of their more interment moments and in the process caused Rin humiliation and embarrassment.

The little imp had remained rooted to the sight of his Master and maid in bed together; the shock of Sesshomaru's shouting at him did nothing to snap him out of his state as he promptly fell face first to the ground in a dead faint.

"Oh my-" Rin stammered, risking a glance over to Jaken when she heard the thump on the carpeted floor, her torso raising slightly up to look at the limp body, her mouth hanging open in shock before asking worriedly, "is he alright?"

"I think so," Sesshomaru muttered, still perturbed at his disruption, slowly slipping over her slim form to grab his boxers and pants before slipping them on and walking around the bed to turn the small green demon over.

"Is he okay?"

Rin's timid voice cut through his thoughts as the back of his handheld itself over Jaken's mouth to feel the breath in the imp.

"He's fine," he muttered, "just passed out, idiot."

"That's a relief," Rin sighed, her hand over her chest.

Looking up at the source of her voice, surprised at how close it was; his amber eyes met her form bent over him and Jaken, her body clad in nothing but his white button up from the night before, her slender legs shown beautifully in her garb.

"What should we do with him?" she asked gently, her brown eyes looking over the unconscious imp and then to Sesshomaru's.

"I would suggest just leave him here," the dog demon muttered, standing up and facing her, his fingers reaching for the buttons in his shirt.

"B-but," Rin stammered, her hands on Sesshomaru's as he began to slowly unbutton the over shirt, her feet simultaneously walking with his back over to the bed, "do you really want him to wake up and see us _again?_ He might have a heart attack!"

"So?" Sesshomaru muttered into her collarbone, the two of them tumbling back onto the bed, Rin giggling at his lips and tongue tickled her.

"S-so," she laughed, "you're okay w-with Jaken seeing us l-like this?"

A deep chuckle rumbled in the demon's throat, tearing himself from the hollow of her throat to take his place over her, his eyes matching his smile as he moved stray strand of hair from her eyes.

"I suppose not," he conceded, reluctantly pulling himself up from her, her hands bravely stroking his cheeks with light fingertips.

"I'm going to send the car away and put Jaken on the couch," Sesshomaru told her, his hand curling over hers as he gently leaned into the graceful palms, "will you wait for me?"

Rin giggled as his lips touched her fingers, her clasped hand warm and comfortable in his larger one.

"Of course," she whispered, their fingers intertwining next to his cheek as Sesshomaru smiled, "I'll be here as long as you want me."

"I've already told you," Sesshomaru told her, his lips brushing against hers, "I will always want you."

* * *

**So, there you have it, hopefully a satisfactory ending to the first part of many ...wait...did I mention that out loud ;P**

**Much Love ~ Dark Phoenix**


	18. Authors Note (400 Reviews )

**Well Now 400+ review \^o^/**

Thank You all so much guys ^^ as promised, a little something for you right now.

Ready? Ahem...

**Tis not the end.**

That's right! I'm not done yet! I kinda want this to be a whole collection type thing since I can go and do so much with this, and I will ;)

by Monday I will hopefully get the second story up for you, my lovely readers, no promises though considering I'm swamped with catching up on homework and assignments and I do need to pay attention to my other stories, but I will give you a little exert from the first chapter **and **the title:

**Maid for your Brother:**

******Find the Story here**: s/8590938/1/

_Golden light washed into the bedroom, shafts from the windows spilling over the two occupants lying in the king-sized bed, the slim dark-haired woman lying on the well-muscled chest of her demon lover, her hands splayed on his torso as she slept soundly, her naked body pressing into his._

_Dark magenta lids stirred as the light hit them, slowly opening to reveal stunning amber eyes that adjusted quickly to the light, his head immediately turning to where the woman lay, a small smile crossing his lips as his eyes confirmed what his body felt. He still found it remarkable that the woman hadn't come to her senses and left him in the middle of the night, his arm curling around her body, his thumb rubbing her shoulder._

_Rin hummed softly, her beautiful smile slipping onto her face as her head adjusted on his chest. Sesshomaru's mouth moved to her rich locks, his lips planting a small and chaste kiss on her crown, much unlike the kisses they shared the night before. The girl groaned quietly as her own brown eyes fluttered open, the rich dark chocolate colour searching upwards until they met honey, her smile widening._

_"Morning," she murmured kindly, her head settling back onto his chest, her eyes still meeting his._

_"Good morning," Sesshomaru responded, his arms still wrapped around her while his body adjusted to bring their heads closer, Rin assisting by pushing herself up to rest on his shoulder before his lips met hers. "Sleep well?" he asked her._

_"Hmm, very," Rin mumbled, "I got a good workout before I fell asleep."_

_Sesshomaru chuckled lightly, "that's always good to hear," he murmured in her ear, "would you be opposed to an early morning workout as well?"_

_Rin giggled as she felt his hand slide over her waist and hips, the other one roaming the flesh on her ribs._

_"Don't you have work this morning?" Rin asked as she interwove her legs with his, the smooth skin running up and down his calf muscles._

_The dog demon smirked as he rolled over her, one hand still on her hips as the other now cupped a firm and supple breast._

_"I don't think my boss will mind," he murmured, his lips lowering to kiss the valley of her breasts, the girl inhaling deeply as he continually stroked her body._

_"Aren't you the head of your company?" Rin teased as the lips found their previous marks on her body, his fingers and tongue touching and massaging them._

_Sesshomaru pulled himself up over her body, her hands now gently stroking his striped cheeks._

_"I suppose I am, aren't I," he teasingly murmured back, his body lowering over hers, his mouth pressing firmly against the smaller one, her fingers moving from his cheeks to his hair, the nails massaging his scalp._


End file.
